Frostbitten
by Arialene
Summary: (Complete) What if Jack hasn't been completely alone in the 300 or so years since the Moon granted him his powers? 11 years after Jack receives his Guardianship, he finds himself telling Jamie about the true tale of the Snow Queen, and of their love story that has been lost to time and much more fantastical legends. Romance, angst, adventure Image from: asavioury (tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I've had this little plot bunny running around in my head for a few days now so I thought I'd give it a go. It has been a few years since I've given fanfiction a try, so hopefully I don't mess it up too badly! I own nothing, just playing around a little bit._

_Crossover flick (Jack x Elsa). What if Jack hasn't been completely alone in the 250 or so years since the Moon granted him his powers? 11 years after Jack receives his Guardianship, he finds himself telling Jamie about the true tale of the Snow Queen, and of their love story that has been lost to time and much more fantastical legends._

* * *

Jamie Bennett hurried through the parking lot of his apartment complex towards the sanctuary of the warm complex of the entryway, turning up the collar of his warm wool coat against the cold snowy wind. He could imagine the weather reports on the TV channels protesting that the storm didn't look nearly as bad as it had turned out to be in the previous days, but regardless his classes had been cancelled already for tomorrow and he was looking forward to a three-day weekend where he didn't have to work. Nineteen years old now, he was working decent hours at a local pizza place that the owner was nice enough to give the college kids a weekend off a month to go home, which worked out great because Jamie planned on using this one, now that he was snowed in, to work on a paper. His cell phone rang as soon as he pulled the door shut behind him, blocking out the cold wind.

"Hi mom," he said, stamping his boots on the rug a few times to get the snow and slush off of them.

"Jamie! I've been trying to call you! Are you alright?" the worried voice demanded from the other side.

He winced, he hated scaring his mom. "Just fine mom, I just got to the apartment. I was concentrating on driving and must not have heard the phone. It's kinda rough out there, wanted to make sure I got home safe and sound." He made sure that he sounded cheery, not wanting to scare her that the roads were abysmal to drive on since the road crews hadn't been prepared for this rough weather.

He started down the hall towards the stairwell to go up to his apartment, waving at the middle-aged woman he passed that he guessed was going to check her mail. His mother babbled on about Sophie's latest high school whatevers, updates about his grandparents and other family members other town gossip. He listened patiently, adding in encouraging words and noncommittal agreements as he trudged up the four flights of stairs, pulling off gloves and scarf and fishing out his key.

"I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight, you know that right? The weather is just… horrible. I guess good ol' Jack has been at it again," he made sure to make the last part sound jokingly.

His mother sighed. "I know, and I was so looking forward to seeing you. You'll come home next month though, right?" She sounded so hopefully, almost desperate on the last question.

"Of course mom, I was looking forward to coming home too. But, I have some papers I need to write, and I'll get ahead on some things this weekend too. I love you mom."

"I love you too honey," she said. "Sophie's home, I need to go check on her. I'll call you soon!"

He chuckled and hung up the phone, reaching his apartment door and opening it up. He groaned as an icy blast of air hit him in the face.

"Can you at least close the window when you let yourself in, please? Not all of us are immune to the cold," Jamie grumbled, as he pulled back on his gloves and rebuttoned up his coat.

Blue sparkles swirled around the room ahead of him, pushing the window closed and then flipping the switch to the gas fireplace, they vanished as the red flames sprang up warmly to help heat the frozen room. Jamie pulled his backpack off his shoulders and tossed it into the chair in front of the fire, looking around for his mischievous roommate. He smirked at the tell-tale laughter that betrayed Jack's hiding spot.

"You know, you can't ALWAYS just make a snow day when you don't want me to go away for the weekend. Not that I don't always appreciate it, but it might get suspicious when it's always on my weekends off," Jamie said, rubbing his arms to warm up.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly tell me that you wanted to go back down south to go see Sophie's High School Fashion Show when you could stay here with me?" Jack said, coming into view, floating on that familiar staff of his.

Jamie had to laugh at that, "Okay, it was going to be pretty terrible and you likely saved me from that. But mom WAS looking forward to seeing me. I really have to go next month."

Jack held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, but don't look to me if you need rescuing. What's for dinner?"

Though Jack didn't ever need to eat, Jamie had found out that Jack LOVED trying all the various new flavors that weren't available in the 1700s when he was a kid; especially anything with an exotic flair. Jamie pulled off his gloves again, unbuttoned his coat and removed it.

"How about curry? I can tell you about this new assignment I have from Dr. Bujak. I think you'll like it."

Jack floated behind Jamie into the small kitchen area. The apartment was tiny, the 1 bedroom apartment wouldn't be big enough for the both of them if Jack wasn't gone a large amount of the time being a winter guardian. While Jamie did tease him, he loved having him around; it got lonely having the whole place to himself.

Jack snorted. "Is it about me again? You know there is only SO much I can make up about myself," he gloated.

Jamie smiled, pulling out a large pot from a lower cabinet and setting it on the stove. He turned and started pulling out other items to start filling up the pot with the fragrant Indian dish.

"No, actually, we were told in very explicit terms that we could not write about anyone or anything that we had written about earlier in this semester. And, this counts as like, a third of my grade so I have to choose something that seems interesting. I mean, its mythology, so it fairly open book there," Jamie said, pulling bags of vegetables and a package of meat from the freezer.

Jack scowled. "I wish you'd tell this professor's first name so I could bury their house in ice, burst a pipe or something. Mythology indeed. I'm quite real thank you."

Jamie chuckled. "Which is exactly why I don't tell you," he pauses. "Anyways, so I went to the library to do a little research. I figured a lot of people are going to do a lot of the really common ones so I wanted to try and find a more obscure one and try and find one that also fits the Jack Frost genre as well. And I found one! The Snow Queen, or the Ice Queen. I found it in both contexts but it seems to refer to the same person. Looks like she started as a Norwegian myth or fairy tale, and it sounds like an interesting story. I just need to find out more information."

He looks up at Jack with a grin on his face. "You want this spicy?" Jamie pauses when he sees the forlorn look on Jack's face, like an old wound had been reopened for the first time in many, many years. "Hey, Jack, you okay?"

Jack shakes himself and little and looks up at Jamie, smiling sadly. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. The Snow Queen eh? She's, she was something."

Jamie furrows his brow, still looking at Jack. "You knew her, didn't you? She was real, like you," his eye widen at the realization of it.

Jack is silent for a few moments before he sighs deeply and nods. "Yes, I knew her, and yes she was quite real," he sets his staff aside and fumbles with one of his pant pockets for a moment, pulling out a thin black wallet and handing it to Jamie. "Elsa. Her name was Elsa." Jack leans against the doorframe, looking up at the ceiling with a faraway expression on his face.

Jamie opens the wallet, inside there is only a small oil painting on one side, covered in a thin sheet of ice of a beautiful woman of her head and shoulders, she has white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes. While Jamie's strength is not in art history, he knows that a small portrait like this is rare to have and would not have been for just anyone, especially as he notices that the woman's shoulders are naked.

"Jack," he pauses, "this is a lover's portrait."

Jack turns his head towards Jamie, a sad expression still on his face. "Yes, yes it is."

Jamie stares at Jack for a long moment, looks down at the portrait at the woman and then back up at Jack. "Tell me."

Jack blinks. "What?"

"Tell me about her. All of it."

Jack stares at him for a moment, starting to shake his head. "Jamie, I don't…"

"Jack, she was obviously very important to you if you have kept her portrait with you for over 200 years now. I want to know the story."

Jack turns his head back towards the ceiling, thinking. While most of the time, he comes off as a wild, ill-mannered teenager, he was in fact over 300 years old now. He hadn't lived that long without having a few life experiences and life lessons. He hadn't told anyone about Elsa, not even the other guardians, but now, here was Jamie, wanting to know about her. Would he tease him about Elsa? He'd already condemned himself to be hurt again when Jamie grew old and died, so maybe…

He turned his head back towards Jamie, Jamie who was still watching him patiently and holding that beloved portrait of Elsa. He smiled slightly remembering the day he begged her to let him paint her. He sighed.

"You really want to know about her? About us?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, it seems that the first chapter has been met with a good amount of success. I'm glad to see that everyone who has read so far has been enjoying this little idea of mine. I'm still tossing back and forth the idea of a nice happy ending, but we will see how that goes. Now, I'm going to be telling this tale a little like "The Princess Bride" was where I'm taking you into the story but there will be occasions where you will be brought back out to Jack and Jamie in the apartment in "modern day." I do have a good idea where I'm taking the whole story at this point, but at the same time, things change whilst writing! Now, I also can't promise that I'll be able to give updates every day with Christmas coming up and the fact that I work retail, but it's my goal to keep the story moving so I don't stagnate on it. ~Aria_

* * *

"You really want to know about her? About us?" Jack asked, a pain in his usually cheerful eyes.

Jamie stepped towards Jack, handing him back his wallet and placing his hand on Jack's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He gave his friend a soft smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. Start while I finish getting everything in the pot, then I'll start taking notes for the book."

Jack chuckled softly. Jamie's book had been almost an obsession of his for a few years now, ever since Jamie had decided he was going to be a writer. In high school, he'd had an English teacher who had pushed him to do creative writing with his fantastical "stories" about Jack, and Jamie had realized that was how he could tell the world about his friend and maybe make a few people believe. The book he had mentioned was the end goal. A giant children's book filled with all of the tales about real fairy tale creatures that lived in the world, and so many people didn't even know existed. Jack sighed, perhaps it would make Elsa live again someway, in ink and spoken word she could flourish again.

"It's been almost 200 years since I last saw her, Jamie," he started, closing his eyes.

"It's okay, Jack, just start slow," Jamie cut in, taking a step back and giving him an encouraging smile.

Jack opened his eyes and gave him an amused look. "It's been almost 200 years since I last saw Elsa, and I can still see her smile when I close my eyes. I can still hear her laugh, her beautiful voice on a calm wind. And I can never forget, the first time I saw Arendelle, and I met her."

* * *

Arendelle, Summer, 1823 (3 years after the events of Frozen, 72 years after Jack's death) (bear with this bit, I need to set some things up)

Queen Elsa sat at her desk, going through the large stack of carefully sorted parchments in her calm efficiency that she had adopted in her last few years as ruler. She hummed softly to herself as she reviewed spending projections for this coming fall, harvest predictions, trade analyses, and other various important documents. A noise from out in the hall had her pausing in the middle of her tune and lowering a report on the palace's various household supplies, the repeated noise louder had her smiling and carefully moving some of the documents before moving to the front of her desk. A few moments after she positioned herself, half kneeling on the floor, her office door burst open and two small children burst through the door, a blonde girl with a long braid down her back and a taller red-headed boy ran towards her at full speed. She caught them up in a hug, laughing as they all tumbled to the floor in a mess of skirts and giggles.

"Aunt Elsa! Aunt Elsa! Can you make snowflakes?" the little girl asked, pulling herself up enough to plead with big blue eyes.

"No! I want her to make icicles!" the boy said, squirming out from Elsa's arm and holding out a rather sad looking group of flowers. "On the flowers, then I can give mama Ice Daisies!"

Elsa laughed, pushing herself upright with her niece and nephew bouncing around her in anticipation of her next moves. She touched the centers of Erik's flowers, laughing softly as the boy cheered in delight at the now frozen daisies. She then moved with her other hand to make a swirl of snowflakes dance around the room for Lisbet, both children jumping up to dance in the swirl of snow she had created. Elsa watched them for a time, before her smile faded slightly and she turned her face back towards the desk behind her. She'd love children of her own, and there was at least 10 marriage propositions written out behind her, from countries all over the world. And she had even more sitting in the bottom drawer of her desk that she'd been ignoring for the last 3 years; Elizabeth of England had ruled on her own, certainly she could as well. She couldn't risk someone trying to use her for her powers, or use her family to make her use her powers; she'd seen the risk in that with Hans. She sighed.

"Mama!" two small, shrill voices screamed in front of her.

Elsa's attention snapped back to the present room and she looked up to see Anna walking into the room, Erik and Lisbet now hugging either side of Anna's swollen belly. Elsa felt that pang of jealousy hit her in that region of her heart again, she was so happy for Anna but at the same time, could she find that someday? Or would she be teaching her nephew how to rule her beloved Arendelle in a few years?

"My goodness, you haven't been bothering Elsa too much with her work, now have you?" Anna asked her children, smoothing Erik's hair and rubbing Lisbet's back.

"Look mama, I got you flowers, and Elsa iced them so they are extra special!" Erik said, holding the flowers up for her.

Anna smiled brightly at her son. "Thank you sweeting, why don't you and Lisbet go down and find Marta now and get washed up for supper? Papa will be back soon."

"Okay mama!" they shouted, running out the door.

Anna laughed softly at their hasty retreat. "Goodness Kristoff and I have been blessed, I can only hope this little one is as well behaved and I will be a very happy woman," she looked at her sister. "Elsa you look exhausted. Are you not sleeping well?"

Elsa laughs, "I'm fine, Anna, I'm just trying to get ahead on everything for the fall and just, you know, keep everything in order. It's never ending." She rubs a hand up over her hair, adjusting her own braid a little as her sister studies her.

"When was the last time you took some time for yourself?" asks Anna, walking towards her sister and leaning back against the desk.

"I don't…" Elsa begins, and then stops at Anna's hard stare and sighs. "It's been, I don't know, 3 years? Probably since I first ran off into the mountains, I've been busy, I don't really have time to just run off for a week."

"That's exactly what you need to do," says Anna.

"What? I can't do that, I have too much to do," protests Elsa.

"You were just telling me that you were getting ahead on things for fall. It's the middle of summer, Elsa, you have plenty of time. You look exhausted, go back up to the mountains and have some fun for a week."

"The mountains? A week? No, I can maybe take a day, stay around here…"

"Elsa, you won't do that, you know as well as I do. You'll take half a morning off, then you'll be right back in here like you've done nothing for yourself. You need to get out of here, take a few books and play in the snow for a few days. It will be good for you."

Elsa stares at her sister for a long moment, looks down at the stacks of papers on her desk and sighs.

"I suppose you're right, a week isn't going to really put me behind when I'm already so far ahead. And Matias can take care of any overly pressing matters, or you."

Anna smiles and claps her hands. "Yay! That was easier than I thought it was going to be. Let's go pack!"

Elsa smiles and shakes her head, following her prancing, pregnant sister out of her office and towards her bedchamber.

An hour later, after a few bag repacks, a couple minor arguments between the sisters, a hastily written note to Matias and a few jokes about Elsa's choices in literature and she was more than ready to go and thinking that a week to herself might not be so bad afterall.

"You sure that's all you want to take?" Anna asked for the fourth time.

Elsa adjusted the heavy bag hanging behind her, a long black strap coming across her body crosswise, situating the bag against her hip. Explaining to people that she wasn't affected by the cold was harder than she had thought it would be, considering she could summon snow and ice in a moment's notice.

"You know I can make most things that I need. This will be more than enough, I promise. I could always just stay here if you think I can't manage on my own," she said, trying to look serious at Anna and then trying not to burst out laughing when Anna quickly protested that she would be fine.

Anna grinned back at her, looking around the harbor. "How are you going to get there? Walk the whole way?"

Elsa smiled, "I know my way, and don't you worry about me. Now go inside and find your family, I'm sure they are waiting for you. I'll see you in a week." She leaned over and hugged Anna.

Anna hugged her back. "Have fun, you need some fun," she said, releasing her. Anna nodded and turned to go.

Elsa chuckled turning to look over the large port leading into the city of Arendelle and taking a deep breath of the sweet summer air. Yes, the more she thought about it, a week alone up in her ice castle sounded wonderful. She could burn off some power, practice some new things, catch up on some reading and just have some time to herself. Oh it sounded lovely. She grinned and set off at a run down the pier, laughing aloud as she jumped off the end and kept running, small patches of ice marking her steps as she made her way across the port. Only this time, they melted behind her instead of freezing everything solid. She waved to a ship full of sailors as they shouted greetings to her while taking their ship out of port, a flick of her wrist and she filled their sails with cool, winter air to push them out into the open water.

"Fair winds and following seas!" she yelled to them, they shouted back to her with gleeful cries. She smiled to herself and continued her run towards the North Mountain, starting to hum her song from earlier again.

* * *

Jamie smiled at Jack, lost in his memory of his beloved, and turned back to the stove to measure in last of the ingredients into the pot for dinner. He had the feeling that he would be the only one eating tonight, but he wasn't an immortal being that could choose if he needed to eat or not.

"So, it was summer that you met her? Why were you in Norway in summer?" he asked, feeling a little guilty to bring Jack out of his memory.

Jack smiled and looked over at Jamie. "Why not? Australia doesn't have too much of a Winter. Sure they have their spells of," he wiggles his fingers. "Frost. Africa and South America are mostly the same. When I get bored ruining flowers and throwing little cold spells around I usually come back up north."

"So it was just coincidence that you happened to be around?"

Jack nodded. "I was actually on my way to Denmark, well what is NOW known as Denmark, when I found her castle. The one she had made, all of ice. It was magnificent, just an amazing piece of magic and beauty."

"Denmark?"

Jack gave Jamie a pointed look. "You obviously have never had REAL Danishes."

Jamie laughed aloud at this. "You and your sweets. Anyways, go on."

* * *

Jack flew along the mountaintops, breathing in the smells of melting snow in the warmer summer air, the crisp bite of pine cutting through the soft undertones left behind by glaciers. He had to be getting close, he thought, this grouping of islands together with very independent peoples were a fascinating lot. They made amazing sweets though, and usually had more than enough to not notice a few going missing at the end of the day. Jack smiled at the thought of warm pastry with tasty fillings.

"How long as it been now?" he asked aloud, used to speaking to himself now. "60 years? 70? I'm getting old!"

He flipped over in the air, dipping down and frosting a series of pine trees and freezing a small pond spinning around on it and laughing to himself.

"God, I can't wait for fall to get here, then I can start having some REAL fun!" he says, throwing snow into the air and gliding around on the pond before shooting back up into the air and spinning around. When he reached a height of a few hundred feet he stopped spinning, a grin on his face and he froze in place. Ahead of him, was Elsa's Ice Castle.

"My word," he said in a whisper, gripping his staff tightly and floating towards the castle. "That is just… wow."

Before him, stood the huge ice creation in whites, blues, and purples all done in stunning and majestic ice. He floated down, and started inspecting the creation, a look of awed reverence on his face.

"Who did this? Who did this wonderful thing?"

He ran a hand over the carved snowflake door handle, before moving up to continue his inspection of the castle. He landed on a balcony, frowning at the jagged spikes and fallen chandelier.

"Well this is unfortunate," he said, waving his staff over the area and smoothing out the jagged ice, returning the chandelier to its hanging spot above him. "Something bad must have happened here."

He floated forward, still looking around at the splendor of the castle around him.

* * *

Jack sighs. "Up to that point, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Everything was ice, Jamie, everything."

Jamie stirs the pot a few times before placing a lid over it and turning away from the stove and gesturing for Jack to follow him the few steps to his small desk in the living area.

"So when did you meet her?"

Jack smiles. "Ah, well, that was the best part of finding everything. She was coming to the castle, on a sort of vacation. I was touring around her castle and those main doors opened up, I turned and there she was. She was framed so perfectly in the setting sunlight, that ice blue gown she wore was fitted around her and it just…it took my breath away."

Jamie watches as Jack looks out the window and smiles, a far off look in his eyes as he see the memory of Elsa coming to the castle.

* * *

_Okay, sorry with some tense issues throughout the chapter here, I was having some problems. Hopefully that was as enjoyable as the first chapter, little harder now that I'm throwing in more character and past and present as well. So, hopefully you enjoy, let me know what you think so far! ~Aria (P.S. It's not saving my paragraph breaks! :O Anyone know how to fix that?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrighty then! Again it seems like everything is being well received so I'll keep going on. I'm again still working out the ending in my mind (a dangerous place I assure you), and I'm hoping that I'll be able to work this all out to be a happy ending without seeming forced. So, fingers crossed! ~Aria_

* * *

Elsa raced up the side of the mountain, and across the ice bridge leading towards her castle, still sending out bursts of power around her as she gleefully reached her vacationing spot. She slowed as she reached the doors, turning to look down behind her at the valley below. The sun was setting behind her now; she figured she had about another hour of daylight left before she was left in darkness. She smiled to herself, 'might as well make the most of it,' she thought as she turned and threw open the doors. She paused in the doorway, letting her eyes adjust to the darker interior before slowly walking inside and looking up with a smile at her creation. Yes, this was such a marvelous thing she had done and with a little more work, it could be the perfect spot for her to just get away from time to time. And she could bring her work too, so she wouldn't bother Matias every time. She slipped her bag over her head and nodded to herself, rubbing her hands together.

"Now then, let's see what I need to make with what daylight is left," she murmured to herself, flicking a wrist towards the closed doors on the opposite walls, allowing all the remaining sunlight to flood in. She paused then, looking over the room with a careful eye before she started moving her wrists and hands with a practiced motion of creation

* * *

Jack floated around the center of the room, watching the woman as she made furniture from ice that she made. Magic ice, like his. He was transfixed by her, and she was humming while she swept around the room, making quick work filling the large empty room with these new ice creations. She'd only been here a few minutes and she'd already turned his world upside down, just from opening the doors. He'd been admiring the castle when those doors had opened and she'd been standing there, the sunlight framing her in the icy doorway with her white blonde hair and blue dress hugging her. The whole sight had just stolen his breath away. Then when she'd walked into the room, looked right up at him and smiled, he'd about fallen out of the air.

But then her gaze had moved right past him and around the room, without seeing him. He'd thought, for a moment that she could see him. For a moment, he thought that he wouldn't be alone anymore but, alas, it was not to be. He smiled softly, turning his attention back to her as she skipped up the stairs behind him, a happy grin on her face. Her hand trailed on the wall behind her, causing an eruption of frost patterns to form up and down the walls.

"Hey, not a bad job," he commented, flipping around to follow up her the rest of the way. She intrigued him immensely.

She'd stopped in the upper room he'd repaired when he got here, a frown on her face. She was running a hand over the smoothed walls.

"I don't remember doing this," she murmured. "Hans dragged me out of here and into the dungeon before I could do anything more in here."

She trailed off, looking around, tapping her foot hard onto the ground sending new ice trails out into the walls and changing them from an angry red to a softer pink color. She moved her hands apart, causing the doorway to the balcony area to widen and grow taller and then the whole room pushed further out.

Jack stared at her. Dungeon? They had imprisoned her? For what? She watched her as she continued her furniture crafting, this time making a bed, complete with a canopy. Jack raised an eyebrow at this. She was planning to sleep on a bed, made of ice, but was making a canopy which was made to help contain heat? That didn't make much sense to him. He laughed a little bit, but then smiled as she then spread her arms and made it snow throughout the room. Heavy flakes fell rapidly, big fat fluffy flakes that he liked to use for snowdays. He realized what she was doing after a few moments, the big fluffy snow would be nice and soft after it fell, and be like a blanket for her to sleep on.

"Smart," he commented, flying up to survey over the room as she flicked her fingers to cover the bed with an icy fabric that was like what she was wearing. "What you're wearing is made of ice? Never thought of doing that."

She made quick work a few other pieces throughout the room that she felt she needed, a nightstand, dresser and a chair. Satisfied, she turned and hurried back down the stairs to the big room downstairs with her bag, which she grabbed and set on her newly made table and opened.

"If ice furniture wouldn't melt so quickly in the other castle, I'd use it there. It would save me a ton of money," she muttered.

"Wait, you have another castle. Are you like a Princess or something?" Jack asked her, floating down behind her, watching to see what she took out of her bag.

She snorted, almost as if she'd heard him. "What am I talking about, everyone already thinks I'm the half-crazed Queen, that's just what I need to add. "Hey everyone, I'm going to start making all the furniture out of Ice!" Yeah, that would go over GREAT," she said sarcastically, setting a stack of books on the table, followed shortly by a wooden box filled with candlesticks, a small lantern looking device and a thick wool blanket. She also pulled out a stack of folded clothes, tins of food and flasks of water and a stack of blank parchments with a large pot of ink and several writing pens. She set the bag on the floor and kicked it underneath before organizing her few items neatly on the table.

Setting her hands on her hips she surveyed the few items that she had. "Dear me, maybe I should have listened to Anna afterall. I didn't bring very much with me. I'll be bored silly tomorrow," she said, biting her lip.

"You're a QUEEN?" Jack asked her, looking a little incredulous. "You're a Queen, and you have Ice powers, and you think you'll be BORED by tomorrow. I might need to show you have to have a little bit of FUN then," he muttered, shaking his head, still watching her.

She picked up her stack of books and looked at the titles, smiling to herself and pulled the smallest of the titles out, setting the others down on the table. She picked up the blanket and settled down on the floor, using the blanket to cushion herself.

"Now then, getting back to my earlier problem, perhaps I can find a solution in here. Men in fairy tales are always perfect. Let's see if I can find a suitor in here!" she laughed and opened the pages of her childhood storybook.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Jamie said, leaning back in his desk chair. "You mean to tell me, that you're in this ice castle with her and she's about to go through her childhood storybook looking for marriage suitors?"

Jack grinned at him. "Well, she wasn't being serious, I can assure you of that much. She was having a laugh for herself, or so she thought at the time. You gotta realize that before this point, Elsa was getting some pretty outlandish offers from just about every country there was, especially any country that was having a drought of some kind."

"Ice, for a drought?"

"What happens to ice when it melts Jamie? And Elsa could conjure it from nothing, just a wave of her hands and there it was. People were either awed or amazed by her, or terrified of her, very few could just appreciate her for the amazing person that she was," Jack smiles. "That stuff almost done, I'm hungry."

Jamie grins and gets up to check on it. "No you aren't, you never need to eat anything."

"Starving, Jamie! Wasting away over here!" Jack floated to the floor in an overly dramatic fashion to emphasize his point.

Jamie laughed, stirring up the contents in the pot and nodding. "Yeah, it's good. Come get some."

Jack was up off the floor and opening the cabinet that held the bowls before Jamie had finished speaking. "Good, smells great. You made it spicy right? I love spicy things."

Jamie nodded, spooning healthy amounts into both bowls, before grabbing a drink for himself and returning back to his chair.

"So I'm guessing that you were one of the fairy tales featured in her little book?" he asked, blowing carefully on a spoonful of his dinner before sampling his dinner creation.

Jack, however, wasted no time and began shoveling huge spoonfuls of the hot curried meat and vegetables into his mouth, nodding to answer Jamie's question.

"Yes, I was. Fourth one in, after The Little Mermaid, The Master-Thief, and Hansel and Gretel."

Jack brought his bowl up closer to his mouth and continued to devour his bowl of curry, making small grunts of approval; Jamie smirked as he ate his more slowly. He believed that he could give Jack just about anything to eat and Jack would sing his praises as a chef.

"Well with that kind of competition ahead of you, it's no wonder you were chosen."

Jack's bowl came down quickly, "Hey!"

Jamie laughed and held up an arm to block his face as a snowball came hurtling towards him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Jamie says, throwing up an arm quickly in surrender.

Jack smiles. "Fine, fine, I'll continue," he shifts to sit in the chair opposite Jamie, balancing his mostly empty bowl on his knee.

* * *

Elsa opened her book, a childish grin on her face. "Okay lets see here. 'The Little Mermaid.' Unlikely, lots of death, and he gets married to someone else, that takes him out of the running," she says, flipping through the pages of the story to the next one.

"Hmmm, 'The Master-Thief', I don't think he'd be a very good choice for a King. Thievery is generally frowned upon, especially by those that have to handle the crown jewels," again she flipped through more of the pages to the next story.

"'Hansel and Gretel,' well, my dear, if I'm not mistaken, you are still a little boy and I'm looking for a man," she said, sighing and flipping through more of the pages. "This may have been harder than I thought."

She opened the book wide at the next story, smiling brightly at the next story, "Oh, I'd forgotten about you dear friend. Jack Frost, you're like me."

She was silent for a few minutes as she read through the pages of the fairy tale, her lower lip pressed between her teeth and a half grin on her lips. Jack had been watching her in amusement as she had been looking through her book but had frozen in stunned shock when she had reached his story. She'd known about him growing up, had she believed in him? Would she believe in him again if she read the story again? He gripped his staff in a tight grip and watched her with his breath held; he just wanted someone to talk to. Was that too much to ask for?

She leaned the book down and looked up into the open space ahead of her, the last of the sun's rays slipped away and the room was getting very dark now. She sighed and stood back up, setting the book on the table and pulled a few candles out of the box and grabbed the lantern box. She opened it carefully to reveal a hot coal inside the metal box and pressed the candle's wick to red hot coal until it ignited. She then set the box back in its melted square on the table and looked around for some place to put the candle. Sighing, when she realized she hadn't made a place, she made a candleholder and placed the candle in it.

"Maybe it is nicer to live in a place where I don't have to make everything that I need every time I need something," she said, picking her book back up. "Alrighty Jack, let's see what you might look like then."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this and floated down beside and slightly behind her, he was curious to see this.

"Well, first I think you'd be tall," she said, waving her hand out in front of her to form the tall shape of a man.

"And maybe a little on the thin side, since you're the embodiment of Winter," she moved her hand again and the shape became more defined.

"And maybe you'd look a little like that," she set the book down now, using both hands to define her Ice-Jack creation better. Jack watched with amusement, trying not to laugh as this strange version of himself came into being before his own eyes. "Blue eyes of course, like mine," she said. "And hair like, that! There! Jack, there you are. You're real now, Hello Jack. I've been waiting for you."

"Hello to you too. Not a bad job, though you did a terrible job on my chin, if I do say so myself," he said, taking a step forward to try and get a better look at her creation.

She screamed and whirled around at him, her hands raised like a cat ready to strike.

He jumped and scrambled back from her, staring at her. "Wha, what? You can hear me? You can see me?"

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

He blinked at her. "I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

Jamie was laughing in his chair, setting his bowl aside on his desk he looked up at Jack who was looking at him with a little bit of annoyance.

"I don't see what is so funny about that," he said.

"The first thing you said to her was basically 'Hi, I'm Jack, you did a terrible job on my chin'," Jamie said, taking a drink from his glass. "It's so like you."

Jack glowered for a few moments before starting to laugh himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I gave her quite the fright too, I felt so bad afterwards. But she did get my chin really wrong."

Jamie snorted. "Must have been really bad for you to have remembered all these years later," he stood up, grabbing his bowl and reaching for Jack's. "You want dessert?"

Jack gave him a serious look, "Does a leopard have spots?"

Jamie nodded, grinning, and headed into the kitchen, that particular saying was Jack's newest favorite after hearing Sophie used it sarcastically to their mother a couple months ago. Jamie pulled some ice cream out of the freezer and scooped some into new bowls, coming back out a few minutes later and handed Jack his new bowl.

"So what happened next, did you two get into a frost fight or something?" he chuckled at his own little joke.

Jack shook his head. "Oh no, nothing like that."

* * *

_Whew, okay that's enough for tonight. Over 2,500 words for this chapter! Comments please, I love them all, let me know what you think! ~Aria_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alrighty, I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying the story so far! I'm always nervous that an idea of mine won't be as well received as I hope but it looks like this one is going strong! Please continue posting any comments that you have, they help keep me going ^_~. Also, if you're wanting to know when I'm most likely to post an update, I have most of my luck with writing in the evenings. So check around 10-11 central time for updates. 3! ~Aria_

* * *

Elsa stared wild eyed at Jack, taking a brief moment to glance at her ice creation, before looking back at him, and then back at her ice creation. Jack stared back at her, hardly believed that she could now see him, and apparently hear him as well. She'd played around with making an ice sculpture of him, talking like she was making him into a real creation and then that must have made her believe in him. He grinned. She believed in him, he couldn't lose that now.

"I'm Jack Frost," he repeated. "The REAL Jack Frost, not your little ice sculpture there. Though, I must admit, I'm quite impressed."

He gave her a big smile and leaned on his staff, hoping to not seem overly excited that someone could converse with someone for the first time ever. Oh sure, there had been the brief encounters with those Guardians over the years, but he hardly counted those, not REAL conversations with someone. He watched with baited breath as she slowly lowered her arms and studied him and took a few cautious steps towards him.

"You're really him? I'm not just dreaming, or having some weird madness?" she said, her eyes wide in the dimly lit room.

He winked at her. "The one and only, was flying by and saw the place, thought I'd come and check it out. Though, after having met you, I must say, I should have expected nothing less."

He kicked off from the ground and floated over to the table, taking several of the unlit candles from the box and floating up to the chandelier above them and fitting them into their places. He glanced at her as he floated back down to the table to get the lit candle, grinning at her as she stared at him.

"I thought we might like a little more light in here. One little candle isn't going to do us much good, don't you think?"

He reached the chandelier and began to light all of the candles, working his way around in a slow circle.

"Wh…what do you want?" she asked, eyes still wide as she looked at him.

He dipped down below the chandelier to look at her. "Want? Why do you think I want anything?"

"Well, I mean you're a legend, a myth that's hundreds of years old…"

"Hey! I'm like 70! Maybe 80, I can't quite remember," he fitted the lit candle into an empty spot and moved back, looking around to see if the light was better. Satisfied that it was, he rejoined her on the floor and looked at her, staring into her eyes. "And besides, if I DID want something, what would you be giving?"

She stared at him for a long moment before swallowing and taking a step back, shivering slightly before turning to walk to the table with all her supplies and that book, still open to the page featuring him. She picked up the book, closed it and hugged it to her chest, shaking her head.

"I almost can't believe this is happening. You're not supposed to be real, you're just supposed to be a…"

"Don't! Don't say that, please!" he almost shouted, rushed towards her and pulling the edge of the book down.

She looked up at him in surprise and curiosity. "Why? What are you really?"

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing, he leaned his staff against the table and threaded his fingers through his white hair, turning away from her to walk a few steps and he told her everything he knew about him. He wasn't even sure why at the time, but he'd wanted to for so long at that point and she was willing to listen afterall.

* * *

Jamie glowered at Jack. "Wait, so you're telling me that the story that took me close to 8 YEARS to get out of you in full, start to finish, you told her after knowing her for a matter of hours?"

Jack grinned sheepishly at him, taking a big spoonful of ice cream and shoveling it into his mouth. "Jamie, you'll find that when there is an amazingly beautiful woman that takes your breath away, you will be telling her most anything she wants to know about you," he shrugs. "This was also 200 years ago; things were much different back then."

Jamie sighed and nodded. "Fair enough, so how did she react?"

* * *

"…So, I've just been alone, traveling around the world, doing my duties and never being noticed," he turned and looked at her, and smiled. "Until just now."

Elsa stared at him, she could hardly believe this was happening to her. She'd made the ice sculpture as a bit of fun, not seriously expecting anything to happen and now he'd just told her that she was the first person he'd ever spoken to. The first person that had really believed in him, her mind was just racing with everything that was happening. And he was looking at her with such hope in those big, she paused and smiled at him.

"You have blue eyes," she said.

He blinked at her, a look of puzzlement coming over his features. "What?"

She laughed and lowered her crossed arms, setting down the fairy tale book. "Sorry, so you are real," she said, inspecting him again. "So what can you do? You can fly around a little, and you can frost things?"

Jack crossed his arms. "I can do LOTS of things, thank you," he said. "What's your name, since you obviously know mine."

She paused for a moment, her glee faltering before she raised her chin a little and replied, "Elsa."

"Elsa," he said, turning her name over on his lips. "Pretty name. Well, Elsa, the first thing that I insist that we do is that we have a little fun."

He took a few steps towards her, side stepping a little to grab his staff and holding it firmly in his far hand before looking expectantly to her.

"Fun? What kind of fun?" She asked cautiously, looking around at the sparse room.

He grinned, "Oh, my dear, there is lots that we can do. Like perhaps," he lunged forward, slipping his free hand around her waist and in a moment they were up and flying out the open door and off the balcony into the cool moonlit air. "We can take a tour around."

She squealed and turned to grasp tightly to him, gasping as they soared high into the air over Arendelle, the waxing Moon lighting the valley below in a soft glow she'd never seen before.

* * *

Jamie's cell phone buzzed, jolting Jack out of his memory and causing him to raise an inquisitive brow.

"Is that your mother?" Jack asked, floating up to pick up his empty bowl and then Jamie as he studied the small screen.

"No," Jamie said, in a confused voice. "It's the school's alert system. Several of the water mains broke for the school, and in the school it sounds like several of the buildings have been flooded. With as cold as it's going to get tonight, it might freeze it, boy that's going to be a mess. They've already said that classes will be online only all next week…"

"Oh my," Jack said, in feigned surprise. "Whatever will you do with yourself."

Jamie laughed. "You know, I'm glad that I'm on your GOOD side. I'd hate to see what your bad side looks like."

Jack sets the bowls in the sink and comes back to his chair in the living area, waggling his fingers at Jamie. "Very scary, I assure you."

Jamie readjusts his seat in his chair, turning to a blank page in his notebook and popping his neck. "Okay, so you guys had an epic first date then, touring around Arendelle."

"First date?" Jack asked, giving Jamie a quizzical look.

Jamie sighs at Jack. "Come on Jack, you swept her off her feet, into the moonlight, giving her something no one possibly could ever hope to give her? Totally a first date."

Jack smiles, "Well I suppose when you put it like that…"

* * *

Jack and Elsa were laughing as they landed back on the balcony to the Ice Castle, as Elsa's feet touched the icy surface, Jack grabbed her hand and spun her around. He grinned as she giggled again, dipping her down after a few short dance moves.

"Now that, my lady, is how we have a little fun!" he said, pulling her back upright and bowing to her.

She still wore an enormous grin on her face as she looked at him. "Oh my stars, I don't think I've ever had that much fun!" she declared, twirling around on her own, laughing.

"Well then, you need to get out more! Maybe we'll go somewhere else tomorrow! Maybe Russia, or even the Americas!"

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," she said, stopping and her smile fading. "I only have a few days before I have to get back. They can't run things for very long without me, I'm scared enough for the few days I'm up here that things will be in shambles." She looked away, back down at the valley towards her kingdom.

"Run things without you?" he asked, giving her an amused look.

"Oh yes, well, you see, I'm the Queen. The ruler of Arendelle," she said, giving him a shy look. "Sorry, should have told you that before, good thing you didn't drop me, right?"

He stared at her. She was the Queen. When she was talking before about suitors and whatnot he assumed that she was being silly but now, well…

"Well then, we shall just have to make the most of it then, won't we?"

She turned and looked back at him. "We?"

He puffed himself up, turning around slightly in the air. "Of course, we. I'm not about to leave you all alone up here, to be plagued with boredom and the like. We shall have fun together!" And with that, he raced inside, leaving her to follow behind him and watch as he zoomed up to check the candles, leaving a wake of snowflakes behind him.

She smiled as she watched him speed around the room, frost trailing behind him as he dragged his staff on the floor, chuckling to himself before he stopped in front of her, grin in full view.

'He's scared I won't like him,' she thought with a realization. 'He's been alone all this time, and he's terrified that I'll just turn him away, and forget about him.' As she realized this, she made a decision; she leaped forward and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, I had fun tonight," she said. He stiffened, unsure of what to do. He dropped his staff, wincing slightly as it clattered on the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome Elsa."

She yawned into his chest, pulling away she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry. It's been a long day today, I'm tired. It has to be quite late, we were out for awhile."

He smiled and stepped back, bending to pick up his fallen staff.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for you to try out that nice snow bed of yours."

She grinned at him. "I am excited to see how that works out," she admitted, looking eager to try out her creation.

"Wanna race?" Jack said.

She looked at him, considering. "No flying."

Jack leaned his staff against the wall, holding up his hands in surrender. "On my honor."

She bit her lip before breaking into a big smile, "You're on!" And she took off towards the staircase.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, spinning and running close behind her as they raced up the stairs and to the bedchamber she had created earlier.

He caught her by her waist just as they entered the room, both laughing he turned and spun so that he landed on the bed and she landed on top of him. She stared down at him in surprise, and he was surprised at what had happened himself. She blushed and he grinned up at her.

"I believe, that victory is mine," he said softly, flipping her long braid behind her shoulder.

She flushed, rolling off his chest and onto the bed, blushing deeper. "You grabbed me, that was cheating."

"Ah, you said no flying, my dear, you said nothing about anything else," he pointed out, propping himself up on one shoulder to look at her. "So what do you think of your bed. Comfy enough?"

Her cheeks still flushed red, she turned her attention away from him to her bed, feeling the thick snowfall and trying to settle herself in. He had unnerved her here in the last few moments when he had grabbed her, it might have been innocent enough but her reaction to it certainly wasn't. She was starting to understand why Anna and Kristoff fell in love so quickly. But surely a Winter Spirit like Jack Frost wouldn't be interested in a mere mortal woman like her, right? She busied herself with making herself comfortable in the bed, smiling up at a bemused Jack when she had.

"What?" she asked, looking around.

"You look like a cat, getting all settled into a nice blanket is all. It's cute," he commented.

She scowled and he laughed. "Well, I shall leave you to rest then, your majesty. Yell if you need anything, I shall be," he gestured to indicate the space around them. "Somewhere around here."

"You don't sleep?"

He shook his head. "Not usually, unless I'm bored. Don't usually eat too, unless it's sweets. I can, I just don't need to."

He hefted himself off the end of the bed and skipped back out of the room, "See you in the morning!" He called behind her.

* * *

Jack looked up to see Jamie cover a yawn as well. "You look like you need to get some sleep as well."

Jamie waved his hand. "It's barely 10, I'm fine. I want to hear more of the story!"

Jack chuckled, he sounded like a little boy again. "Alright, I suppose I can keep going."

* * *

_Jack might keep going, but it will have to be tomorrow as I'm gonna have to be done for tonight sadly! I am thinking that Elsa, while alone, would be a little like Anna was in the movie, she would just be scared to let her guard down THAT much around people in fear of hurting them. As Jack is far from a normal person, she can just let all her guards down and have a great time around him. Plus, he just seems like a fun guy :D. Hope you enjoyed it, ~Aria _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Sorry guys, know this one is a little late tonight, I had to work until 10pm. Started working on it before I left but it's taking a little tweeking to get it just right! ~Aria_

* * *

Elsa awoke the next morning to the glare of sunlight coming through the reflected prisms of the icy walls around her, she groaned and moved her hands up to cover her face, grabbing at her blanket to snuggle down further. When her hands just grasped at the loose snow, she opened her eyes again, groaning as the snow was made brighter by the morning sun.

"Oh, stars, this is terrible," she moaned, rubbing her fists over her eyes and yawning, looking around through half opened eyes. "Snow, ice and sun, just bad combination."

She saw movement out of the corner of her sun-shocked eyes, "Jack?"

"Your majesty, I'm so glad I got here in time, it looks like you are in need of me! Maybe a hug?" the voice said, a familiar voice. Elsa looked down to see Olaf standing beside her bed, looking up with his big snowman grin on his face. "Who is Jack?" he said, looking around and then bending to look under the bed.

Elsa's smile upon seeing Olaf faltered, "There wasn't anyone downstairs?" she asked, a little ashamed when her voice cracked.

Olaf looked up, not noticing her tone of voice. "Ooh, did you mean your ice sculpture downstairs? Yes, he's still there. Doing a great job of guarding the door too," he nodded, smiling up at Elsa again.

Elsa gave Olaf a sad smile and her shoulders slumped, he'd already left and moved on. She thought that she was special though, after how he'd acting when she could see him. She sighed and laid back down in her bed, settling back down into the snow.

After a few minutes, she frowned and sat up, she heard something outside and it was getting louder. It sounded like someone was singing, like a man was singing and then suddenly, Jack appeared, humming the last few notes of his song as he floated in through the balcony door. His whole face lit up when he saw her watching him and in that moment, she realized that not only had he not left, he wouldn't leave her.

* * *

Jack had raced to get back to the castle, hoping that she would appreciate his little gift. He grinned, gripping the large bag he held a little tighter before flipping around in the air and speeding faster towards the castle.

"I hope I make it before she wakes up," he mumbled, before starting to hum and then sing one of his favored travelling songs.

When he reached the castle, spinning in through the door he'd opened before he'd left, a few curses went through his head when he saw her sitting up. 'How long has she been awake?' he thought, flashing her a big smile as he set down beside her bed.

"Good morning," he said, setting the bag down on the bed and putting a hand on it.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Good morning."

"Hello! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" came a new voice. Jack turned incredulous eyes to look down at a small but very much alive snowman standing on the other side of the bed, looking at him with a big, loopy smile on his face.

"You can see me?" Jack asked the snowman.

"Yeah, why?" said Olaf.

Elsa blinked at Olaf. "You can?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jack sat down hard at the end of the bed, smiling. "Two in two days, this is incredible."

"What's going on? Why, am I not supposed to see him? I can turn away," Olaf said, turning around and covering his eyes with his stick hands.

Elsa chuckled. "Olaf, this is Jack Frost. And people, well people don't usually see him so we're the first two that have. Ever."

"People usually have something to say when they first see me too! Like, screaming or, "demon!" or "What's a snowman doing in the sauna?""

Elsa groaned, "I told you not to go to the sauna."

"But Oaken LIKES me, he says it's great for business to have a snowman in the sauna," Olaf said, pulling himself onto the bed, turning to grab his lower part that didn't quite come with him. "Besides, have you ever BEEN in the sauna? Oh, it's just amazing."

Elsa laughed and looked at Jack, "Are you okay?"

Jack shook his head a little, "Great, absolutely great. I brought you something!"

He turned slightly, pulling the bag he had sat down onto his lap and opening the paper carefully. He looked up and grinned at her and held it out to her.

"Here, you choose first. I went and got them for you after all."

She gave him a curious look, taking the bag and feeling it's oddly shaped items, her confusion increased when she realized that they were also warm. She pulled the open part of the paper and looked inside and laughed.

"Pastries?"

Jack grinned at her, moving to sit up on his knees and move closer to her. "Not just pastries, Danishes! Flew down to this great little shop in Denmark to get them this morning. You didn't really have much in the way of breakfast downstairs, so I thought this would be perfect!"

* * *

Jamie was laughing aloud, even snorting once as Jack was jolted back again out of his telling of his past.

"What? What's so funny?"

Jamie laughed for a few more moments, grabbing his sides and taking a few calming breaths, still giggling a little to try and catch his breath.

"Knowing you, you were thinking about those Danishes for a good hour before you decided to go and get them. And her lacking anything to eat was just a good excuse."

Jack scowled. "I FLEW to another COUNTRY to get her Breakfast, thank you. I'd like to see you do as grand a gesture to a lady, thank you."

Jamie chuckled a few more times and gestured to Jack. "Sorry, please, go on. You brought her," he giggled. "Danishes."

Jack crossed his legs and scowled, trying hard not to smile. Jamie was right that he HAD been thinking about the Danishes. But he'd wanted to do something for Elsa too, so that had redeemed his wanting the Danishes for himself.

* * *

She blinked at him. "You flew to DENMARK to get me pastries?"

Jack nudged the bag, "Try one!"

She gaped at him. No one had ever brought her flowers from the Royal Gardens, let alone anything from another country before. She looked back down into the bag, at the flaky crusty pastries nestled against each other, dipped her hand in and pulled one out, inspecting the top.

"Apple, I think," she declared, setting the bag closer to Jack and smiling as he quickly dipped his hand and pulled one out himself. "Cherry!" he said, taking a big bite.

She looked down at her breakfast and took a small bite, smiling up at him afterwards. "It's good!"

He swallowed and grinned at her, "You think I would go all that way for anything subpar, my lady?"

"Can I smell one?" said Olaf, piping up. "I can't really taste one, but I could smell one!"

Jack looked at him, a little confused. "What's your story anyways? How are you, well, an animated snowman in summertime?" He placed the bag closer to him for him to smell.

Elsa held up her hand, "That was me."

Jack looked at her. "What was you?"

"My magic," she said, taking another bite of her Danish. "I made him."

Olaf nodded in agreement. "And then, she made my little flurry cloud so I can be around all year round!" The little snowman grabbed the bag and took a deep breath. "Oh that smells good," he said, a look of happy contentment on his face."

Jack and Elsa watched as he jumped off the bed and waddled back towards the door. He turned and looked back towards them. "Well, I just came to make sure you weren't lonely up here, but since you have your boyfriend, I'll just go back to the castle. Bye!" And with that, Olaf sped out of the room and was gone.

Elsa and Jack both stared at the empty doorframe before turning to look at each other, both blushing a little before finishing their breakfast in silence. They looked at each other again, and started laughing. Jack rolled forward on his knees and grabbed her hand, pulling her up so she stood and smiled at her, moving his hands up to smooth her hair down a little.

"Oh gosh, my hair must look terrible," she said, quickly moving her hands up on top of his.

"Not anymore," he said. "Come on, we need to get going. I have plans for today."

"Plans?"

"Scotland!"

Her eyes widened. "But, that's so far away. What if something happens, they might need me here or what if we get stranded?"

He smirked at her, pulling her hands down and tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Elsa," he said, her breath caught a little when he did. "It's going to be fun, that I can promise. And I can have you back here by tonight if you want."

She nodded, a little captivated by him being so close to her. "Okay," she whispered, and then grinned. "Okay," she said louder. "I've never left Arendelle before, this will be… an adventure."

Jack gaped at her a little. "Never?"

She shook her head. "Never."

"Oh, Elsa, I have so much to show you then," he said, bending to grab his staff before slipping his arm around her waist. "You ready?"

She turned into him this time, fitting one arm behind him and grasping his hand on her waist with her other. "Don't let me fall," she said softly.

He smiled down at her. "Never," and then they were off, heading west towards Jack's promise of adventure.

* * *

Jack leaned back in his chair in Jamie's apartment, smiling at him. "And I did, that's what we did every day for 5 days. I'd go find some fantastic breakfast from some great place and bring it to her, in bed, and then I'd fly her to a country that we'd explore for the day. We saw the Scottish Highlands, the great cliffs and rolling hills of Ireland, and she dipped her feet in the Irish Sea and the English Channel. We had a picnic in France, with wine and strawberries, and some of the best chocolates you can imagine from Belgium. She got to see some of the great museums she had only read about, the Louvre, The Uffizi, more that you've never heard of that don't even exist anymore. I took her to see anything she wanted in that week, and she loved it. It was just an amazing week, for both of us."

Jamie watched Jack in amazement. "Jeez, talk about sweeping a girl off her feet Jack."

Jack grinned and shrugged. "If you'd met Elsa," he sighed. "She was just amazing, unique and just perfect."

"You were falling in love with her already then," Jamie commented.

Jack smiled. "Boyo," he said, "I'd already fallen."

Jamie smiled, making a few notes in his notebook as Jack smiled at his fond memories of Elsa.

"So you said you guys travelled for 5 days, what happened on the 6th day?"

Jack groaned a little, "Oh, yeah, that," he snorted and laughed a little. "Well, while we were gone one day, I still don't even know which one because she had totally ignored all of her things until the night we got back from Germany. Well, what you call Germany today. It was Prussia then. Her sister had come up to the Ice Castle while we were gone after what Olaf had told her. You can imagine the panic that set in when Elsa wasn't there, so she left a note. Elsa finally saw it, and then panicked and about flew out the door herself back to the other castle. I convinced her to at least pack up her things so it wouldn't seem like she was coming back from being kidnapped or something. I've yet to see anyone pack as fast as she did that night. And then I flew her back to Arendelle proper, and then the real drama began."

"Drama?"

Jack quirked a brow at Jamie. "You don't really know THAT much about sisters do you? I suppose Sophie has let you off easier than you thought. Oh, yes, the drama."

* * *

_And tomorrow, you'll hear all about Anna finding out about Jack and Elsa! ~Aria_


	6. Chapter 6

_ So sorry guys that I didn't get an update out yesterday, I have a TERRIBLE head cold and spent all day in bed yesterday and today. I'm feeling okay tonight so I'm going to try and bang out at least part of what I want to get out so this might end up being two parts of what I wanted to be 1, unless I can power through it, we will see. (FYI, I hate being sick.). I also work every day until Christmas, so if I miss another day of updates, I'm sorry! I want to do daily updates, but I'm just not sure it's always going to be in the cards for me. Thank you ALL for reading, favorite-ing, following, and commenting! I love reading the comments, each one makes me smile, and I DO take any constructive comments into mind while writing. That all said, let's get on with it! ~Aria_

_*Historical note, white phosphorus matches were available in the early 1800s, though they were incredibly poisonous and would kill you if you were exposed to them for long periods of time, like the factory makers that made them were driven INSANE before dying a very painful, gruesome death. Said factory workers were usually young (10-15 yr old) girls. It wasn't until the mid-1800s (1856? Don't quote me) that the traditional red topped match was invented in Sweden that we still use today. (I'm a historian)_

* * *

Jack and Elsa landed back in the Ice Castle, laughing and talking animatedly about their latest trip down to Prussia, both of their arms loaded down with bags and boxes and even Jack's staff was turned upside down with several bags slide onto the curve of the wooden staff. They separated and headed for the table which was now overflowing with all the various purchases that Elsa had made in the last few days. Jack smiled warmly at her, who would have known she would be so excited about so many little things in the world. She'd bought books, clothes, trinkets and any little thing that caught her eye over the last 5 days, and she'd beamed with pleasure while doing it. Halfway to their trip to Scotland, she'd inquired how he intended to pay for anything they wanted to buy, like food, and he'd looked at her with surprise. He didn't have money, he didn't have a way to make money, he'd got the Danishes that morning by taking 1 of several different kinds from their "reject" tray that wasn't pretty enough to put into the window. She'd made him turn around and go back to the Ice Castle, where she'd pulled a small purse of coins from a hiding spot she had in her larger bag, she had explained she had put the money there in case she needed it for anything. Remembering that she had spent all of the contents in Scotland, he supposed it was good she did. When they had gotten back that night, late that night, they had snuck back to her real home for a lantern, matches*, and a much larger purse for her to spend.

She turned around after arranging all of the new bags and boxes on the table and beamed at him. "This has been just, amazing! And fun, I didn't realize how much fun it could be!" she said, spreading her arms out at her plethora of purchases. "And all the art I've gotten to see, it's just amazing! Thank you so much Jack."

She walked towards him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled and hugged her back. She'd done this little ritual every night when they had gotten back, though he would have to admit that he really liked it.

"I told you that we would be having lots fun this week, and we still have another day tomorrow, where do you want to go?"

"Oh stars, I don't even know!" she said, stepping back and smiling widely. "I can't hardly think after today. I think I should pack some things up though, everything is just… everywhere!" she moved her arms wide to emphasize her point, turning to smile again at Jack.

He smiled back, wanting to wrap her up in another hug but set his staff aside and stepped towards her and grabbed a large cloth bag on the table, moving the parcels around inside to be able to fit more inside as Elsa worked beside him, doing the same.

"My goodness I bought a lot of things," she murmured, biting her lip.

"You had fun," he replied, nudging her. "Besides, it's not like you've gotten to ever do this before."

"I suppose you're right," she said, combining more parcels into the cloth bags she had. "And Anna will love some of the things I got her too!"

Jack smiled at her, he'd followed her into every store, translating for her in every country and patiently giving his opinion on every item she asked about under her breath to him. It was a strange little system they had come up with, since no one else could see him but after a couple hours shopping in Edinburgh (Scotland), they got the hang of it. She'd asked him how he knew so many languages and he'd shrugged. 'I guess I was just given them with my other powers, I go all over the world, makes sense that I'd know all the languages,' he had replied.

He glanced at her as she bent down to retrieve her original bag that she had brought with her, they continued to condense all of her purchases down into a more manageable amount of bags.

"Maybe we should take some of your things back tonight, then we won't have so much to take tomorrow?" he suggested, trying not to wince at the amount of everything that she had bought.

She giggled, "Maybe."

She picked up the books that she had brought, and had left untouched other than her storybook that first night, when she had made her ice sculpture. The top book fell off the stack and he bent to pick it up, he frowned as he noticed a loose piece of paper sticking out and he pulled at it, seeing a note on it.

"Hey, what's this? Write yourself a reminder note or a check off list?" he asked, holding it out to her.

She looked up, confused. "No, I haven't even started on those books yet," she said, opening the paper and reading it. The color drained from her face and she reread the paper again.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, oh no, this isn't good, oh stars, this is bad," she said, looking up at him and then around in a panic.

"What?" he said, reaching out for the note.

"Anna came up here, I guess Olaf told her about us being up here and she got worried. She came while we were gone one day and got scared. She's worried about me, she thinks I got kidnapped or something. I need to go back, right now. Jack you need to take me back down right now."

Her eyes were scared and wild as she looked over to him, the note still clutched in her hand. He stepped forward and tried to grab it again. This time he succeeded and quickly read over her sister's words and sighed. Jack had always been alone, he didn't know what it was like to worry about siblings but apparently Elsa being gone when Anna was here was enough to send her into a panic, which was now being passed on to Elsa. He looked up to see her eyes starting to fill with tears as she looked at him, biting her lip as she cast worried glances towards the door.

He smiled at her softly. "Let's get the last of your things packed and then we will get down there, shouldn't take us too much longer."

Her eyes widened. "Jack, no, we need to go now, Anna is worried about me!" she said, coming towards him, wringing her hands.

He looked up and saw that it had started to snow in the room and then looked down and saw the floor beneath them had started to frost; her powers were getting out of hand, like she had told him about. She started to cry, and walk frantically around the room and babbling.

"Elsa, we're almost done packing everything, it shouldn't take us more than a couple minutes," he said, stepping towards her and grabbing her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

She was now almost incoherent, she was panicked, tired from the events of today and needed to come back to her senses. He looked at her, thought for only a moment more, and kissed her. She stopped, she stiffened for only a moment before she relaxed, and her arms snaked up around his neck like they did during her hugs, and she kissed him back. She kissed him back. His mind screamed at him, she was kissing him back. He had done this to calm her down but now, no, he needed to stop. He broke the kiss, resting her forehead on hers. They both were breathing heavy, staring into each other's eyes now.

She opened her mouth to say something and he smiled at her.

"Pack your things, and we will go down. I'll help you, okay?"

She closed her mouth, opened it again, and then nodded, but didn't move. He kissed her forehead and then turned her, both of them moving to the table and quickly packing the rest of her things up, a blush coloring her cheeks. When that was all done, they again started loading themselves down, carefully distributing the weight between themselves and the staff and balancing everything in a careful balanced art.

"Jack," she finally said, he looked up at her, a smile forever on his lips. "Why, why didn't you just come back for my things? Or let me come back for everything?"

He looked at her for a moment, considering his words and then simply said. "Oh, my dear Elsa, I'm not ever leaving you. Not for anything," and then he stepped forward, looped his free arm around her waist and they were off.

Because of how much she had bought, this was the first time she wasn't able to hold onto him as well. All of her trust was in him for this little flight, and he could tell she was a little scared.

"Don't let me fall," she whispered.

He kissed her again, just over her ear. "Never."

* * *

After their short little flight to Arendelle, Elsa again directed him to her bedchamber balcony high at the top of the castle. The last time they were here, she had Jack stay outside, so he hadn't really gotten to see anything, this time though, he was awed by the opulence that greeted him as she pulled open the doors to the royal chambers.

"Set everything down, I'm going to summon the maid so they can light everything and have them tell Anna I'm back. If Anna doesn't come with the maid, that is. Oh I hope that she's okay," Elsa said, pulling bags off her arms and arranging them on the floor near an impressive piece of furniture.

Jack complied, slipping bags off as well and off his staff, leaning said staff against the wall and walking around the room, trying to keep his mouth from falling open as Elsa pulled a large, fancy rope that was hanging in another corner. After a couple moments, he heard something in the hall.

"That's how you call the maid?" he said, gesturing to the rope.

"The bell pull? Yes, it's attached to a bell that is down in the maid's quarters."

A moment later, the door burst open and a red-headed, very pregnant woman stood there, eyes wide as she looked around the room before running at Elsa full speed and wrapping her up in a hug.

"Elsa, oh my goodness, I was so scared! Where did you go? Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! Olaf said you had a man up there with you and I went up there and you were gone!"

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Ah, this must be Anna then," he said.

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Jack and I went off and explored, he took me all kinds of amazing places. We went to Scotland, and France, and Prussia! I got you some wonderful things!" she said, pulling away and pulling Anna towards the pile of bags and boxes that they had brought back.

"Jack? Olaf was right, you did have a man with you?" Anna said, sounding suspicious. "And how did you get to all of those countries?"

"Jack Frost, Anna, like from the story book mama used to read us? But it's not made up, he's real, he's a real living, breathing, MAN," she said, turning back to her sister with a strange light in her eyes. Jack watched her with amusement.

"Elsa, he's a fairytale! Come on, how did you really get all of this?"

Elsa looked taken-aback by her sister's words and a little… hurt? Jack was surprised by the latter, though he'd also been dealing with rejection for a lot longer than she had.

"Anna, it was Jack, Jack Frost, like I told you. He flew me! He can fly with this staff!" he started to protest when she stepped over and grabbed his staff, holding it out to her but stopped when Anna's face creased with puzzlement. "And we flew to all these countries, oh Anna I had so much fun the most I've ever had! He's the nicest man I've ever met. He's so kind, and nice, and handsome," he puffed himself up a little bit at the last comment. "And he's just," she sighed. "Amazing."

"Elsa, it sounds like you're in love," Anna said, still looking shocked. "But… how? He's not real. You aren't holding anything."

Elsa's slightly love dazed look turned into one of disappointment. "You can't see it? Well, maybe because he isn't holding it, Jack, come here," she said, beckoning him over.

He smiled at her and walked over to her side, taking the staff from her. "Elsa, she can't see me. She would have when she came in the room."

"She will, just give her time. She'll see you," Elsa nodded.

"Who are you talking to?" Anna asked, looking concerned. "Elsa you're scaring me."

Elsa bit her lip, "Here, I have an idea," she walked over to the bags and opened the one that contained all of her books and pulled out the storybook. "Read the story of Jack Frost."

"Elsa I…"

"Please! Anna, please," Elsa said, looking at Anna with a pleading look. "I'll start unpacking some of these things while you read that."

Anna stared at Elsa for a long moment, considering before sighing and turning to go sit on the bed with the book. Elsa directed the maids to build a fire in the fireplace and light the lamps in her room a few moments later when they arrived, as the bobbed curtsies to her, another came over and helped her unpack. Jack itched to help her, but backed up against the wall and sighed. He watched as Elsa smiled at the maids that were bustling around her room and setting it to the way that was appropriate for the evening, warm and well lit. He smiled as the maids' faces lit up when Elsa pulled a big box of chocolates out of one bag and told them to take it downstairs to the kitchens and share it with everyone. With the room to rights, the uniformed girls hurried out of the room, excited to share the gift that they had been given from her. Elsa smiled at the door before looking back at her sister, a look of worry crossing her eyes. Anna turned the last page and looking up at her after a moment, a smile on her face.

"I forgot how good these stories are," Anna admitted, closing the book and setting it on the bed. "But that's all it is Elsa, a story."

"What about the Trolls? Hmm? They are a special kind of magic," Elsa countered, Jack quirked a brow at this. He hadn't known there were Trolls around here. "There are all kinds of magic in the world Anna, you just have to believe in some kinds. You can't see Jack unless you don't believe in him."

"What, like St Nicholas?" Anna said, smiling.

"He's real too," Jack said.

"Really?" Elsa said, turning to him with a look of wonder.

"What?" Anna said, looking at the corner that Jack was in, and then back at Elsa.

"Jack says that St. Nicholas is real too."

"He's Russian."

"You're making that up," Elsa said.

"Nope."

"WHO are you talking to?" demanded Anna, looking worriedly at her sister.

"I'm talking to Jack, I told you," she turned her head. "Come over here?"

He shrugged and floated over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him a little. Anna's brow furrowed in worry and confusion.

"Elsa, if this is some joke you're trying to play on me it's not funny."

Elsa's hands clinched and the room got a little colder. "I'm not joking, I'm being serious, he's right next to me. Jack Frost, like you JUST read in that book. You just have to believe he's real Anna and you'll see him. He's," she looked up at him, and he smiled. "Wonderful."

Anna threw her hands up in exasperation. "Elsa, you're looking at thin air, there isn't anyone there!"

Elsa looked back at Anna. "What do I have to say to convince you that he's real?" she pleaded, her eyes imploring her sister to believe her.

Anna stared at her sister. "You're… you're serious about this?"

Elsa threw an arm up. "Yes! Jack is, oh for heaven's sake," she said, turning her head, grabbed Jack's head and kissed him, again.

She melted into him, both of them ignoring as his staff clattered to the floor and a gasping Anna behind them as arms wrapped around each other. They broke apart a few moments later when Elsa turned her head as she heard her sister's frantic mumblings behind her.

"What NOW Anna?"

"He's… He's… Oh my, but, he's not, he's right there. You just kissed him," Anna said, staring at Jack with huge eyes and clutching her stomach. "Oh I need to sit down."

"You can see me?" Jack said, not believing that Elsa had done it.

"Oh my god he talks," Anna said, still staring at Jack as Elsa led her back over to the side of the bed, instructing her sister to breathe.

Jack chuckled, and then started to laugh, picking up his staff and spinning around in the air, spinning snowflakes out with him, a huge smile on his face.

"What has you so happy?" Elsa asked, looking up at him.

He swooped down and hugged her, kissing the top of my head. "You, Elsa. You have me happier than I could ever have dreamed I could be."

* * *

Jack looked up from his chair to see Jamie almost falling asleep in his chair, writing a few lines out on his notepad but blinking heavily trying to stay awake. He chuckled and stretched out his limbs, looking to the clock, almost 2 a.m. now.

"I think I should stop for the night, you look like you're about ready to pass out," Jack said, crooking an arm behind his head, eyes sparkling.

Jamie coughed and sat up straighter, shaking his head a little and opening his eyes wide. "No, no, I'm good, for a little bit longer at least. Did Anna go into labor? You said she was super pregnant right?"

Jack sighed a little. "No, she didn't. She was stunned, I was too that Elsa had done it. I could hardly still believe that she could see me, and in less than a week she'd convinced her sister that I was real as well. The next day she did the same to her niece and nephew, though I've found over the years that kids are a little more adaptable to the idea of magic and spirits like me. In the next couple weeks I think a dozen or so people could see me, it was just, stunning. To go from being invisible to having people see me, talk to me! And even the ones who couldn't, there were more that would ask those that could see me about me over the years I was there."

"Years?!"

Jack grinned and nodded. "Oh yes, but that is for tomorrow," he said, grabbing his staff and standing up. "Right now, it's time for you to get some sleep, boyo."

Jamie scowled up at Jack. "I'm not a kid you know," he said, writing a few more notes before capping his pen and standing up.

Jack laughed. "And I'm over 300 years old! I think that means that I know when it's time for a 19 year old to go to bed," he countered.

Jamie rolled his eyes, stretched and yawned, cracking joints and bones before staggering a few steps and going to the front door to lock up for the night.

"I'll get the kitchen, don't worry about it," Jack said, leaning on the crook in his staff, smiling at Jamie.

Jamie nodded, covering another yawn with his fist and shuffled into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"So much like Henrik some times," Jack murmured, turning into the kitchen to clean up. "So much."

* * *

_Well, that went better than I thought, hope you all like it. And either next chapter or the one after you will all find out who Henrik is! (I do love a nice little cliffhanger sometimes!) ~Aria_


	7. Chapter 7

_ Alrighty guys, we're going to have Jack tell Jamie some background here and move us forward in time in this chapter. Hope everyone is still loving the ride so far, I know I'm enjoying everyone's comments and am having a blast writing this! Though, if work keeps asking me to work the 8 hours shifts they have been, I might turn into a zombie so I will be VERY glad when Christmas gets here so I will have a day OFF. And you know, holiday, family, etc, etc. :P. Thank you all for reading! 3 ~Aria_

* * *

Jamie woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming into his room; he turned and stretched, yawning widely. He blinked at the clock's face telling him it was nearly noon and groaned, he hadn't wanted to sleep in that late but then, he had been up late talking to Jack about his past. Jamie sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and pushing himself up. The colder air touched his bare chest and he shivered.

"Hope he's still here," Jamie muttered, walking over the door and pulling his robe off the back and slipped it on.

He emerged into the cooler living room to see that Jack was still there, browsing on his computer with the special gloves that Jamie made him wear (they had found out the hard way that Jack could quite literally freeze a computer) and he had remembered to close the window when he had gone out this morning.

"You went out?" Jamie asked, nonchalantly.

"It's winter," Jack said, slowly punching a few of the keys like an unfamiliar grandfather. "I do still have a job I have to do you know. Picked you up breakfast on the way back though." He gestured over his shoulder at the square donut box perched on the chair behind him.

Jamie grinned. "Courting me now?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of milk before flopping into the chair and proceeding to devour the donuts.

Jack snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so boyo. How do you spell continental?"

"C-o-n-t-i-n-e-n-t-a-l. Why?" Jamie said, around a cake donut, taking a drink.

"Just looking some things up is all," Jack said.

"Who was the unlucky city that you Frosted this morning?"

Jack turned and scowled at him. "Unlucky?"

"Your view changes when you get a little older. Lucky for kinds, unlucky when you have to drive on it."

Jack turned back to the computer, smirk on his face. "Well, when I can figure out how to keep it off the roads I'll let you know. And it was Toledo and Oxford, in Ohio."

"Fun times."

"I did have a little fun before I came back here, some epic snowball fights already this morning in Oxford near the college. Well, more like last night."

Jamie set the box aside and got up, grabbing his notebook from last night and flipped through a few pages in silence, Jack still slowly typing on the keyboard muttering to himself. Jamie frowned and looked up.

"Are you speaking in another language?"

"What?"

"You were muttering, it sounded like a different language."

"Possibly, I know most of the languages in the world. It was probably Norwegian."

"You know ever language in the world, and you didn't ever help with me with my Spanish homework in high school?" Jamie exclaimed.

"What, and take away all the fun for you?" Jack wrote something down on a piece of paper, and then turned to Jamie, grinning. "Besides, would have been a little strange if you seemed completely fluent in a language you were just learning."

Jamie scowled, flipping through a few more pages. "How long were you in Arendelle?"

Jack sighed. "Total? I don't even remember an exact amount, a century? Maybe a little less, how I parted was a little less than favorable so I try not to think about it most of the time but, we'll get there. So, going back to where we left off last night, otherwise you'll start hounding me with questions, it took Elsa about 6 months to convince people in the household that I was real. Like her brother in law, the maids and whatnot, her niece and nephew caught on really quickly and just, loved playing with me in the snow. Then they realized I could fly, and stars above, I can't tell you how many rides I gave those two. That's what convinced their dad, Kristoff, was seeing his kids fly around on nothing was that there had to be something doing it. Though, his face the first time I took Lisbet for a ride, was just," Jack laughed. "Oh it was priceless."

"So six months, that put you into winter, right?"

Jack nodded.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you leave?"

"No."

"I thought that you had to?"

"I was young, I was in love, I was refusing to leave Arendelle. I'd leave for short little jaunts here and there, putting frost on the neighboring nations but I wasn't ever gone for more than a couple hours. And usually that was when Elsa was working and I was bored. I did just enough to keep the Moon pleased that I was doing SOMETHING that winter. And the same the next winter. I just, I couldn't leave her, or if I did it was only while she was busy as well. And when we were both done, we'd go off somewhere together, like to the Ice Castle, or sometimes we'd go down south and have a picnic in some field, like in Poland or Belgium. Well, what you call them today. The borders were a little different back then. Then, at night, we'd spend back in Arendelle, just curled up together in that opulent bedchamber of hers. You really don't understand how amazingly fancy this was, I can't describe it with any sort of justice."

Jamie wrote, smiling. "Oh Jack, you two sound so cute together," he said, in a higher pitched voice. Jack threw a pencil at him. Jamie laughed.

"So wait, did Anna have her baby? The one she was pregnant with?" Jamie asked, flipping back a page.

Jack nodded. "Rolf? Oh yeah. Little blonde boy, looked just like his dad, especially after he grew up. It was a little shocking how much he looked like Kristoff. They were great kids, I miss them so much."

Jamie looked up, shocked. "They died?"

Jack looked at Jamie with sadness and surprise. "They lived in the early 1800s, Jamie. Of course they have, a long time ago. They all have."

Jack looked down at his hands, covering his left with his right hand. "All of them."

Jamie bit his lip and turned back to his notebook for a few moments, kicking himself for his lack of tact on the subject.

"So, what happened with you and Elsa?" he asked, looking up at trying to give Jack at happy smile.

Jack looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you guys were obviously in love by that point, did you get married?"

Jack chuckled. "Elsa, marry a man that only some people could see, and a man that never aged? And I could fly, don't forget that little tidbit. Some of the people that COULD see me thought that I was a demon, they thought that Elsa's magic was evil and I was one of her creations, like Olaf. That was the dilemma that we faced at least, but I will admit we had talked about. It just didn't seem like it was possible though."

"But…"

Jack smiled at him. "But, indeed."

* * *

_ Evil cliffhanger, bwahaha. Sorry, I'm super tired and I have to open at the store tomorrow. I promise I'll update tomorrow and I'll tell you ALL about it and I'll also tell you about Henrik. Sorry this one was so short! ~Aria_


	8. Chapter 8

_ Alrighty, so sorry that the last chapter was short. I was SO tired last night and it was either post something or post nothing. I figured that you guys would rather go with the former option so it was a short post! That was originally only going to be about half of the chapter, so I'm going to possibly add in some other elements that I was just thinking about or maybe shift some things around a little bit. We will see as I get writing here. I'm going to try REALLY hard not to have my super angsty chapter land on Christmas, because I will warn you guys, it is coming up very soon. But I have a plan to end things on a happier note, hopefully everyone below cooperates with the plan when I'm writing though! 3! ~Aria_

* * *

Arendelle Spring 1827 (4 years after Jack and Elsa first meet)

Jack and Elsa lounged on the side of a hill, Elsa tucked into Jack's side as they laughed and talked about all the varied things that were so prominent in their lives. When Jack could get Elsa away for their next little jaunt, discussing various matters of state, or playing around with little snow and ice creatures they created. Elsa looked tired, it was making Jack worried.

"What's going on that has you so tired?"

Elsa smiled and looked up at him, resting her head back down on his shoulder.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, I didn't want to worry you."

He hugged her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You should know better, my love," he said, feeling her smile and settle an arm over his stomach.

She sighed. "I've been getting correspondence all week about various outbreaks in some of the neighboring countries, Cholera this time. I've been worrying about it, trying to get some supplies so I can close the gates if need be," she moved her arm to rub at her eyes. "I guess I wasn't doing as good of a job at hiding my worry as I thought I was."

Jack had stiffened as soon as she had said the word outbreak, as they both known he would. Outbreaks weren't uncommon; this was the second one that he'd been around for. There had been an outbreak of Influenza in the village nearby a few months after Jack had arrived, but nothing on the scale this Cholera outbreak was turning out to be. Elsa hadn't been trying to hide it from him, but didn't know how to approach it yet. She was still gathering facts herself; she didn't want to panic anyone just yet. Jack pulled her tighter and closer to him.

"Tell me, tell me everything," he said, trying to hide his own worry.

She smiled and turned her head up, seeing the fierce protection on his face. Jack, her protector, her guardian, ready to take on the world for her at a moment's notice. And so she did, she told him everything that she had found out yet about this oncoming plague. Jack sighed when she was done, she patted his chest.

"Don't worry, we don't know it will come up here. We're so small compared to everyone else, we will take precautions."

"That doesn't stop the Influenza," he countered.

"Everyone gets Influenza outbreaks. It's going to be fine, I will be fine," she said, knowing his real worry. He could protect her against so many things, except disease.

He sat up and pulled her to him for a kiss, pulling apart a few long moment later and they smiled at each other.

"I love you," he said. "More than words can say."

She closed her eyes, smiling a little more fondly at the long familiar words. "I love you too, Jack."

She curled her hands up in his and looked up into his eyes. "Marry me Jack, please?" She'd asked him so many times now; she could repeat the answer with him.

He sighed, wrapping her up in his arms. "Elsa, why do you keep doing this to yourself? You'd be marrying a ghost to most people. Stars above, you know I want to, but how would you explain to people that you're married to someone that hardly no one can see?" he exclaimed softly.

"We'd make it work," she said, hopefully, but lacking the enthusiasm she'd had 3 years ago when she'd first nervously asked. "You'd see, we make it work now just fine!"

"People think you just make me up now and that you'll just come to your senses. If you marry me, they will think you've gone completely insane."

She sighed, turning her cheek into his chest. "Okay Jack, okay."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry love; I just don't want to see you hurt by those around you. I'd rather you be mad at me for this, than have them hurt you."

"I know, I just wish they would believe when I just tell them to believe that you're real."

He laughed. "If only it were that easy. You ready to go back?" she nodded, and he scooped up his staff and they were off, arms wrapped around each other on a slow flight back to the castle.

* * *

"Cholera?" Jamie said. "That was a big thing back then, right?"

Jack nodded. "It was terrifying, it killed so many people. Elsa got more information about everything in the next week about it, closed the port and invited the majority of the village inside the palace before shutting the gates as long as we could hold out. I went on more than a few supply runs to help last them a few extra weeks longer. And it worked, thank the stars."

"But what about like planting for Spring and what not?"

"Most of them had already done that, and agreed that letting weeds grow with the crops for a few weeks was well worth trying to avoid the Cholera outbreak. And they all helped, it was an impressive feat to see, all the people working together in a pretty crowded environment. Elsa had read in one of the documents that it was suggested that things being clean helped stave off the outbreak. She compiled everything she could on the outbreak, brought everyone together and told them, and they all worked together. Everyone cleaned in the castle every day, even me. Though, I had to do it with Elsa, otherwise they got upset when they saw cleaning items floating in mid-air."

"That's really impressive. How did she know it would work?"

"She didn't. She was just trying one of the theories she had read, and hoped it would work. It wasn't until, what, like the early 1900s that they discovered it was that unclean conditions passed the illness. My Elsa, she was so smart."

"If this idea was around, why didn't people use it back then?"

"Money, most likely. It cost a LOT of money to house everyone in the Palace just for those 2 months that they did, and even more to help with food costs for that winter since the harvest was lacking from the farmers being indoors for two months. But, not having a disease outbreak was worth it to Elsa, and everyone agreed. It was the perk of having such a small country."

"That had to be a relief for Anna and Kristoff with their children though."

Jack shook his head. "We took the kids up to be with the Trolls before we brought everyone in."

"Oh?"

"Well, if the theory didn't pan out, because we didn't know if it would or not, we didn't want to risk them."

"I suppose that makes sense."

Jack nods. "It was a scary time for us all, but it all worked out."

"So what happened after that? Did everything go back to just, normal?"

"Well, it was hard to back to just how things were after a scare like that."

* * *

Fall 1827, Arendelle

Jack sat alone on top of the roof of the castle, looking up at the night sky, grateful the Moon was not out tonight. Elsa was finishing up various paperwork and trying to find ways to restock the coffers after a large portion had been drained while they had avoided the Cholera outbreak that had been going on around them. It had scared him, he'd be a fool not to admit that. He'd known that he'd lose her one day but that day would be long from now, not when she was still young and able. He still had so many things he wanted to show her in the world, that he wanted to prove to her, to give to her. He stood up and kicked off from the roof, flying off into the forest and thinking about his next words. If he could make this happen, it would make her so happy. But could it happen? He supposed he would find out soon enough.

He landed in the Troll's clearing and looked around, clearing his throat, tapping his staff on a few of the stones. He didn't have to wait long before the stones began to rumble and roll into place and show the bright happy faces of the Trolls.

"Jack!" several of them shouted, before they all started to talk to him at once. He grinned, kicking off from the ground and hovering until he found Bulda, setting down in front of her.

"I need to talk to Pabbie please."

She grinned up at him, tapping another Troll to roll off in another direction.

"Certainly, Guardian," she said.

"I'm not," Jack started, and stopped as she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him down.

"If you are wanting a favor, then you'll let us call you whatever," she stated, quite bluntly and under her breath as rumbling could be heard behind her.

Jack puzzled over this for a moment before Pabbie appeared, and bowed down to Jack, like he always had. "Guardian, how can I help you today?"

Jack opened his mouth, thought briefly, closed it, and then tried again. "Would you mind if we spoke in private?"

Pabbie looked up at him, considering his words for a moment before nodding. "Very well, this way," he said, leading Jack into his cave nearby.

They settled down and Jack let out a long sigh, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to do to Pabbie.

"Why don't you just tell me, and we can go from there?" the old Troll asked.

"I want to be human."

Pabbie looked surprised at this. "Jack, I.."

"I know, I don't mean permanently. I mean like, a day. A week?" he sighs. "Elsa, Elsa wants to get married. But, I don't want her to marry someone that hardly anyone can see, people already talk enough about her."

Jack looked down at his hands. "I'd do anything for her, I'd give up the world for her but I don't know what I can do for her for this."

Pabbie was silent a very long moment, Jack looked up to see him staring at Jack, considering something before he turned and started pulling out charts, crystals and stones. After a few minutes, he finally turned back to Jack and gave a heavy sigh.

"I can grant you one favor, Guardian, and only one. Ever. Are you really sure you want to use it on this?"

Jack looked at him, a protest on his lips that he wasn't a Guardian, he was a Winter spirit but he let the protest die away. He thought for a moment, Pabbie didn't say he couldn't do it, and he said he would give Jack one favor. What else could Jack ever want? Jack smiled.

"Yes, of course, you can do it?"

Pabbie hesitated. "Maybe, I'm not sure yet. Come back in three days, and I'll have an answer for you."

Jack frowned, and finally nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then I guess," he turned, and left, returning quickly to the castle.

He found Elsa waiting for him in her bedchamber, paging through a book.

"Where have you been?" she asked, curiously.

"Went to see the Trolls," he said, bending down to kiss her. "Was curious about something."

"About what?" she asked again.

He flipped down beside her on the bed, pulling her to him. "You'll find out in a couple days!"

"Oh a surprise?"

"Maybe," he said, grinning, and kissed her again.

* * *

_ Okay, sorry guys, I will admit this wasn't the best chapter I've done. Again, though, needed to set some things up for later chapters and sometimes that means a less than thrilling set up. Sorry! Tomorrow will be fun though, I promise, as I can finally get LOTS of sleep tonight and I won't be writing all sleep-deprived finally! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. 3 Aria_


	9. Chapter 9

_ Okay, two more days until Christmas. God I really don't want to have the Angst chapter hit on Christmas, I might have to do a double post on Christmas Eve (not that any of you would complain) so I don't ruin anyone's holiday. I am not trying to over-inflate my story here, but even I'm thinking about what I'm going to put putting into and going "Damn, I am going to need Kleenex while writing it." It's gonna be all up in the feels. And it's gonna be good. BUT I will do my damndest to make it up to you all, that I can promise, so don't abandon me this far in, we are over halfway at this point. However, don't dread the future just yet, enjoy the present!_

_HOWEVER, THIS chapter is SUPER fluffy. I felt like Agnes from Despicable Me while writing it._

_33 you all, ~Aria._

* * *

The three day long wait for Jack was agony. He tried so hard to distract himself, going out for some early Fall frosts in the areas, playing with Anna's children, and helping Elsa with her paperwork to the point that he was making her suspicious that something was going on. Had he asked too much of the Troll? Of course he had, the Moon had an incredible power over Jack, and it wasn't going to be broken by anything. Not that Jack was expecting that, as he had said, even just a day to be human like Elsa would be enough to give her what she wanted.

'But what if she doesn't actually want me if everyone can see me?' he thought, looking over at her from the paper he held in his hands. He hadn't actually been reading it, so many thoughts and worries had been racing through his head. Elsa looked up at him and smiled softly at him and frowned, he must have been staring. He quickly smiled back and turned his attention back to the paper, what was it even about? He winced when he heard her stand up and walk over to him, pulling the paper from his hands and taking his hands in hers.

"What is wrong Jack? Something has been on your mind the last couple days, ever since you came home late that other night," she asked, worry and, was that a little panic in her voice?

He looked at her, her warm blue eyes ever welcoming to him and fought with himself again for what had to be the thousandth time on whether or not he should tell her or not. If it worked, then she would be so excited, or at least, he hoped that she would. He thought that she would. But what if he got her hopes up for nothing, only to be dashed by the silly dreams of his, he was a spirit after all, and he felt almost like a cursed one some days.

Jack tried to sound lighthearted, pulling her close to him and kissing her gently.

"Nothing is wrong, love, that I can promise you. I have to go see Pabbie tonight, I asked him about something a few days ago, remember? He told me to come back tonight. I'm just, I'm curious about what he's going to say is all."

Elsa looked up at him for a long moment, moving her arm up to run her fingers through his hair and straighten it a little. "I'll go with you then."

"Elsa, I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't what you to get disappointed if he can't do what I asked, it was something I wanted to do for you."

She looked surprised. "For me? Jack, there isn't anything that I need?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Of course you do, and I do my best to give you everything and more."

"Well then I'm certainly going with you now," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Elsa," Jack started.

"Jack, I'm going either with you, or I'll get there on my own. Which would you prefer?"

Jack looked down at her, smiling at the determined set of her jaw and the gleam of stubbornness in her eyes, and sighed. "Fine," he said, leaning over to pick up his staff before picking her up and holding her close to him. "But please don't be too disappointed if it doesn't work out."

"Okay, but first you have to tell me what I can't be disappointed about," she replied, as they set off towards the Troll forest.

Jack took a deep breath, and told her the request, and the plan, and hoped that his fears weren't true, though, in the back of his mind, a confident voice told him to be strong and trust her.

* * *

"So what happened, did the Troll do it?" Jamie said, sitting up and forward in his chair.

Jack looked over at him and smiled. "Well you are certainly eager to find out."

Jamie groaned. "Oh come on Jack!" Jamie pointed to his book. "This is an amazing plot twist! The eternal Winter spirit gets a chance at being human again? Well, except you didn't know you were human in the first place. Pabbie didn't tell you that?"

Jack shook his head. "I never did find out why," Jack shrugged. "Doesn't seem all that important now though. I'll admit it crossed my mind when Tooth first told me, but I haven't seen the Trolls since I left Arendelle."

"You haven't ever gone back? Like at all?"

"No."

"But, why? You obviously cared a lot for Elsa, and people that lived there."

"Just, wait. I'll, I'll get there soon enough. Unless you didn't want to hear about the Troll findings? I'm not jumping back and forth on all of this."

"No! No, I want to hear it, sorry. Go ahead, you told Elsa about the plans, and her reaction was…?"

Jack smiled and he looked up at the far wall, remembering her reaction as he had told her his plan for everything. He chuckled. "It was good that we were almost to the Trolls when I had finished, because I almost dropped her she reacted with such enthusiasm."

"That wouldn't have been good for that promise you kept making to her," Jamie muttered.

Jamie yelped when the cold chill of a small icicle ran down his back, Jack raised an eyebrow at him silently. Jamie held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, I'll hush."

* * *

Jack and Elsa walked carefully into the clearing; Jack smiled as Elsa skipped forward and began patting the stones before spinning around with her arms open, letting streams of snowflakes fly out from all around her. The Trolls rolled to life again, like they had the few days before, talking excitedly with both of them but they all parted a few moments later as Pabbie rolled towards Jack without prompting. Jack wasn't sure if he should take this as a good sign or not. The Troll bowed to him.

"Guardian, Majesty. Hello, I've been expecting you."

"Hello Pabbie," Elsa said, walking back to Jack and standing close to him. "What have you found out?"

'Right to the heart of the matter,' thought Jack, and smiled at Pabbie.

Pabbie sighed, Jack didn't take that as a good sign. "I can't make you human, Jack," Jack felt his heart sink. "But I can give you want you want."

"What do you mean?" Jack and Elsa asked at the same time.

Pabbie held up a necklace for them to see. "I was able to make this." The necklace was a simple creation, a long braided string with a heavily carved rune at the end. Two round white crystals hung on either side of the rune.

Jack and Elsa looked at it, and then at each other, before they looked back at Pabbie.

"Pabbie, wha-" Jack started.

"This is a very powerful amulet, Jack; it took a lot of power and resources for me to make it for you. But even this alone can't offset the Moon's power for you; you know how powerful he is. Just before the end of Moon's cycle this month, there will be an even greater force that will interrupt the Moon cycle. Jack, its sheer luck that this is happening right now, sheer luck."

"Okay, so the Moon's cycle will be messed up because of this force, what does that mean?" Elsa said, putting her hands down.

"It means, Elsa that it will make me LIKE a human with this amulet?" Jack said, shock in his voice as he stared at Pabbie.

Pabbie nodded. "Without this event, I could have maybe given you a few hours. With this event, you have six days from when the event starts. BUT, and you'll have to follow my instructions very carefully Jack, and I mean VERY carefully."

Jack nodded, hardly believing what he was hearing but working hard to concentrate on what Pabbie was saying.

"When the Moon is waning out in the last of His crescent, the Earth shall move to block Him fully from the sun. You will see this in the sky; you'll have to be watching it. When the shadow moves to cover the Moon, put on the amulet. Don't be flying; I don't know what it will do to your powers. Keep it on, at all times, or it might cancel out the spell earlier than you might want. After that, it will be just a keepsake of your time."

Jack looked up into the sky. "The Moon is already waning from full, that means we have, maybe two weeks to prepare?"

"Ten days," replied the Troll.

Jack nodded, feeling Elsa grab at his hand. He looked down at her and smiled her eyes full of amazed delight. She beamed up at him, she was so radiantly happy. Jack turned back to Pabbie and his smile faded a little, the Troll still held the amulet with a firm hand.

"Jack, you remember what I said last time, about that I can only do you one favor. Are you still certain that this is the one thing that you want it to be?"

Pabbie stared hard at him, Jack hesitated for a moment, and looked back down at Elsa who looked at Pabbie with a little bit of confusion.

"I don't understand what you…"

"Yes," Jack said, holding out his hand. "Without a doubt, yes, this is what I want."

He felt Elsa's eyes move back up to look at him, he felt her worry with her hand that she placed on his arm. Pabbie hesitated for a moment and then placed the amulet in Jack's outstretched palm, Jack almost yelped with the amount of power that was in the small rune he now held.

"Good luck, to you both," Pabbie said. And Jack didn't think that he meant with just with the next few weeks. He smiled and bowed to the Troll.

"My thanks to you, Pabbie."

The Troll nodded, looking at Jack with almost sad looking eyes. Jack wasn't really sure why, he was happier than he'd been since the first day he'd met Elsa, since she could first see him. Now, today was the day he could finally marry Elsa. He turned his attention back to her, smiling and tucked the amulet carefully into his pocket. He wrapped her up in his arms and they took off, spinning into the air in a whirl of snowflakes and laughter before turning and heading into the direction of the Ice Castle.

"Jack, where are we going? Home is back in the other direction?"

"Elsa, love, my home is wherever you happen to be at the time. And right now, I have one more thing planned for you, since this went so very well for us."

"Something else? Jack, what on else could you have planned?" she said, looking around as the neared the Ice Castle.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"You heard me, close your eyes."

She sighed, and did as she was asked, moving one of her hands over her eyes to add to her voluntary blindness.

They landed a few minutes later, the sun just setting behind them like it was the first time he'd seen her. He positioned her near the middle of that lower room and looked around one last time, he'd spent the first of the three days out here preparing this for her, in anticipation of everything going right. He'd spent part of the second day trying to convince himself not to come out here and destroy everything, totally convinced it had been a foolish idea of his.

The lower room had been covered in frost created flowers that he'd carefully woven together and around every bit of what she had made. There were roses, lilies, tulips, any kind of flower that he had ever seen before, he had recreated into this frost and ice flower garden for her, with her carefully arranged in the center of it. He swallowed, fighting back nerves now. She'd asked him so many times, and he'd so casually explained to her why it was impossible. Would she do the same to him now just to spite him? He carefully picked up the ring he had created for her, also of ice, the different hues of blue stone shocking against the ice-white band, the blue stones were shaped like tiny snowflakes. Perhaps if he was going to be able to be seen for a little while, he could have it made into a real ring, if she said yes that was. He knelt down before her.

"Open your eyes."

She did, and she gasped, looking up and turning around. Her hands covered her mouth as she looked around at all the frost created flowers he'd made for her.

"Jack, you did this all, for me?"

"Yes."

She looked down, her eyes widening even more. "Jack-"

"Elsa, you've asked me hundreds of times, and the answer was never "no" because I didn't want to. It was because I didn't feel that I was worthy enough for someone as beautiful, and as graceful, and as wonderful as you. But here, in this garden that I made, just for you, I sit, on my knees and I am begging you. Elsa, please. Please, will you marry me?"

She was crying, and nodding. Nodding. "Yes," she said. "Yes!" she said, again.

He jumped up, sweeping her into her arms and kissed her, over and over again. He set her down again and slide the ring he'd made onto her finger, he looked up when she gasped.

"What, do you not like it?"

"No, Jack, I love it. You made this too? You made all of this, just for me?"

"Elsa, my love, everything I do, is only just for you."

* * *

Jack smiled, looking down at his hands again, listening to Jamie scratching at the notepad on his lap beside him. He considered something for a few moments before he stood up, walking into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He started pulling several items out, looking for his query.

"Dude, are you really looking for ice cream or something at this hour?" he heard Jamie call.

"Or something," he replied.

There, towards the back corner was the ice patch he was looking for. Jack reached his arm back and touched it, feeling the ice give way very easily when he did so. He smiled and removed his arm, setting the ice patch aside and replacing the items before picking it up again. He carried it back into the living area, the ice melting away to reveal a small grey box, about 4 inches long, 4 inches wide, and 3 inches tall. Jamie frowned when he saw it.

"I've never seen that before."

"That's because I keep it hidden in the freezer."

Jamie's eyes widen. "Is that was that weird ice thing is in the back of the freezer?" he exclaimed, setting his pad aside and sitting forward in his chair to get a better look at the box.

Jack sat back down and leaned forward himself, trying not to look like he was bracing himself for some harder memories to be opened with this box. He smiled at Jamie and pulled off the lid, reached in and pulled out a ring, made of ice with blue-hued stones and an ice-white band.

"I wouldn't touch if I were you, not without gloves at least," Jack said, holding the ring forward for Jamie to look at.

Jamie's jaw dropped open. "It's her ring. You still have her ring."

Jack nodded, wincing as the other items in the box shifted and made a noise. Jamie picked up on it right away.

"What else is in there?"

"My ring, and, well, a transport marble Red gave me once, but I don't use it, I prefer to fly. I just keep it in the box for safe keeping."

"Let me see yours!" Jamie said. Jack sighed, slipping Elsa's ring onto the first knuckle of his left hand, he reached in and pulled out his own ice-white band, studded with tiny blue-hued stones. Jack slipped it on his ring finger, smiling sadly when the familiar band fit into place. Jamie's eyes danced between the two rings, grinning broadly.

"Those are wicked cool," he said, bringing his pad up and started sketching them out at the top of the page.

Jack smirked. "Literally."

Jamie snorted. Jack stared at the rings, a long overdue sense of loneliness from missing Elsa washing over him came when he looked at her ring. She'd loved it; she couldn't stop staring at it when he'd given it to her. He'd catch her moving her hand different ways to catch the sunlight and the lamplight to have it sparkle in a different way, then she'd turn and give him a beaming smile, and kiss him. He shook his head a little, pulling the rings off his hand and carefully putting them back in the box before walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey! I wasn't done with them!"

"I'll get them out again later; I don't want them to start melting. I worked hard on them," he replied. "We should make lunch, it's after Noon already!"

Jamie groaned from the other room but Jack could hear him moving to comply. He needed a break from the story for a little bit, this was getting to be harder than he thought it would be.

* * *

_Well that was fun to write, hope you had fun reading! ~Aria_


	10. Chapter 10

_ Hello all, it's Christmas Eve! So sorry I didn't get an update out yesterday, I was just exhausted and couldn't get my mind to work properly. But don't fear, I won't be ruining Christmas tomorrow with Angst, I'll be pushing it back a day. I have some other elements that I'll be introducing tonight, so pay attention!_

_SOME NOTES FROM LAST EPISODE: I was so mad at myself when I realized that I hadn't put in my research for the last episode! I worked so hard on it! On November 26__th__, 1826 in the Sweden/Finland/Norway area, there was a Lunar Eclipse (if you didn't get that from my semi-vague explanation in the last chapter). This eclipse was followed 3 days later, on the 29__th__, by a New Moon. That's where I'm getting the 6 days that Jack days, that the Moon is having his power disrupted._

_Note for THIS chapter: When you get to the part that I'm referencing, or maybe look at it now, look at the Mellerio Sapphire Tiara that belongs to the beautiful Dutch Queen Maxima today._

_Lastly, I'm considering going back, after I've finished this story, and doing a series of vignettes where I can touch on plot points I kinda glossed over from lack of time/ideas (i.e. going back and telling more about the first week of Jack and Elsa's first week together), and also allowing you guys to have a say in what you might want me to write more on. Any thoughts? Let me know! 3 ~Aria_

* * *

Jack dipped his sandwich in the tomato soup Jamie had heated up for lunch. Jamie had made some quick protests before putting together the quick lunch of grilled sandwiches and tomato soup, and now they were back sitting in the living area again. Jamie was taking bites of his sandwich and flipping back and forth between the pages of his notepad, making notes with his pencil at random. Jack set his bowl aside and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling and sighing.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?"

Jack was a little surprised at the question, looking back down at his young friend and nodded after a moment. "Yeah, yeah it is."

Jamie gave him a smile. "She sounds like she was pretty amazing from everything you've told me so far."

Jack closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. "That she was, and I've barely scratched the surface of who she was."

"So what happened after you proposed, in epic fashion I must add."

Jack laughed, moving his hands to sit on top of his head, his eyes still closed, replaying the events in his mind. "We went back to Arendelle, and she went immediately to her sister. That was a sight to see, two grown women jumping around a room and on a bed, shrieking and screaming with glee and babbling in some incoherent language."

"I thought you said you knew all the languages in the world?" Jamie said, smirking.

Jack opened an eye, looking down at Jamie. "That wasn't a language, that was some made up woman-code that no man has any hope of breaking," Jack smiled and closed his eye again. "While Elsa was retelling the proposal, I was chatting a little with Kristoff."

* * *

Jack and Kristoff stood off to the side of the room, both staring at the sisters as they bounced around the room with an impressive amount of vigor and glee, taking pauses to look again at the ring Elsa wore on her finger before they took off again in their glee-filled dance around the room.

"So when is this going to happen then?" Kristoff asked him, mildly, his eyes following the bouncing form of his wife.

"Probably when Pabbie's spell goes into effect in a couple weeks, if everything can be put together in time," Jack replied. Elsa and Jack had told them first about their trip to the Trolls and the spell amulet Jack had received, before Elsa had moved her hand and revealed the sparkling ice-stone ring on her left hand that had sent them into this frenzy.

"You're going to do this publicly?"

"I don't see why not, it's for Elsa after all. I don't really care one way or another."

Kristoff shrugged. "I suppose you're right. Might be weird to have everyone being able to see you though. It was weird, on our wedding, being the center of attention. Before I'd always gone pretty much unnoticed, though Anna just loved it, loved everything. I suppose they view the day differently though."

Jack gripped Kristoff's shoulder. "It will be a good day, regardless of how she wants it to happen. Of that much, I am assured."

Jack wasn't sure if Anna heard him, or if maybe her thought process clicked back around to the event that followed an engagement.

"Oh Elsa, when will you get married?!"

Elsa paused herself, looking up at Jack who smiled at her and shrugged. "Whenever you want, love. Whenever you want."

She beamed at him. "The first night, right after the spell works?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed a little. "I don't want to wait any more than I have to."

He smiled softly at her. "Whatever you want. Though, you better start on your invitations if you want it that soon."

"Oh my," said Anna. "Will they have time to get to everyone? Everything has to go by ship, and it's less than two weeks away."

The sisters looked at each other, considering and murmuring about persons, Royalty and otherwise, they would want to invite.

"I can deliver the invitations," Jack said, stepping back and leaning against the wall, still smiling at his new fiancée.

They all looked up to him, Elsa grinning madly at him. "Oh Jack," she started and he waved his hand.

"Get started on your invitations, so they have enough time to get their noble selves moving here quickly enough."

The sisters moved forward, Elsa rushing forward to embrace Jack. "Thank you," she said, her blue eyes shining up at him.

He smiled at her. "You might want to put a different date on them, since I'll be delivering them so fast." He pulled her left hand up to his lips, giving it at kiss.

"Elsa, come on!" Anna said from the hall, bouncing on her heels with the anticipation of wanting to get started.

"Coming! We need to call Matias, see if there is anyone who needs to be sure to be on the invite list. Oh! And we also need to get …" Elsa was saying as their voices trailed off down the hallway.

Jack chuckled, and Kristoff shook his head. "I don't think I'll be seeing her until late tonight. I better go get the children from the nursery," he said, nodding at Jack and walking from the room himself.

Jack looked around the now quiet room and thought about the day's events. He'd gone from nerves and fear that nothing could change, nothing would happen to planning his wedding to the love of his life. He laughed a little to himself, pushed himself off the wall and moved to follow Elsa and Anna down the hall. He might as well do what he could to help them, before playing delivery boy. He had a feeling it would be a very busy ten days.

* * *

Jack had been right, it was a very busy time leading up to the Moon event Pabbie had told them about, though it took Jack's mind off the fear that it might not work. Elsa and Anna had called in several people for a long night of making the invitations, Elsa and Anna had worked with Matias to compose the wording of the invite and who needed to be invited, and the others were maids bringing in the elegant supplies, the calligraphers and copiers that worked steadily through the night to start going down the list. Jack's suggestion that they should start with those furthest away was taken with enthusiasm.

"Does Master Frost have a title?" one of the calligraphers had asked, reading over his copy of what needed to be written out on the heavy embossed parchment in front of him.

Elsa had paused, looking from Anna to Jack and to Matias. They shrugged.

"It is traditional that the consort is titled," Matias had said.

Elsa bit her lip and looked at Anna, whose eyes lit up. "Duke of Istappe," Anna said.

Elsa stared at her. "The Duke of Icicle? That was a joke, when we were kids," she said.

"Oh come on, how many of these people will know Norwegian?" Anna said, smiling.

Elsa looked up, the five calligraphers seated in front of her were looking at her, waiting for her answer. She looked to Jack, who shrugged. "I think it's funny," he said.

She smiled, "The Duke of Istappe is his title." Everyone snickered and Elsa looked back at Jack. "I'm going to have to Knight you now," she said, smiling.

"Let's do it now!" Anna said, bouncing.

"Now?" Elsa said, turning to her. "We have all this to do."

"Elsa, it's going to take them time to write them out. Let's go have a little fun while we wait, then we can start planning everything else."

Elsa grinned. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

Jamie laughed. "So, you're the Duke of Icicles? Seriously?"

Jack laughed with him. "Yeah, I am. We all three laughed through the little speech she had to give with the special sword. Some nobles take tradition really seriously, so we tried to set things up to appease as many as we could. Anna even came up with where it was in the next days, I laughed every time it came up."

"So who all did they invite?"

"Oh stars, I went everywhere it seemed that next day. Those calligraphers were faster than you can imagine, they turned out at least thirty invitations that night alone. That Elsa and Anna then both signed carefully, big huge stylized signatures that they had fancy seals stamped on them and then carefully packed into equally fancy envelopes with the names written on the front in these huge letters. It was an art."

"So each one of them made six invites?"

Jack nodded. "But one of those invites took an hour or so for them to make."

Jamie's eyes widened. "And they were professionals?"

"Oh yes, and they were beautiful invites. Elsa was so happy. And I took these and headed off to see all of these impressive addressees. I delivered them to King Thomas and Queen Primrose of Corona, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona, Frederick VI of Denmark, William IV of England, William I of the Netherlands, Charles XIV John of Sweden, Frederick William III of Prussia, Charles X of France, Alexander II of Russia and Isabella II of Spain. And those were just the Monarchs. So many monarchs. I never understood why she invited so many of them, most of them didn't come. I guess she wanted to make a good show of inviting them all?" Jack shrugged.

"Who did come?"

Jack sighed, thinking. "Corona came, the Prince and Princess. Denmark sent a Princess. England sent a Princess. Netherlands and Sweden both sent Duchesses."

"None of the Monarchs came?"

"For another Monarch, they had never met, of a tiny nation that didn't have much importance? No, they were all huge nations, though it was funny to watch them open the invitations and see them try to find Arendelle on their maps and globes. Alexander was the funniest."

"Did the ones that didn't come, send something, like you do today?"

"Oh god yes, I thought Elsa would drown in wedding gifts. I think that was her purpose in inviting all of those bejeweled pompous people, most of them opened the letter, glanced at it, tossed it at their secretary and ordered "something appropriate" be sent. The ones that sent someone, did the same thing, only "send something with "so and so"" and then it was back to whatever."

"Interesting," Jamie said.

"Though, I can't blame the King of Denmark for not coming. He was in his late 60s at the time, pretty old for back then."

"So what happened next?"

"The next week was almost a blur, I rushed more invites around, rushed various orders for supplies around with huge payments for things to get to Arendelle in time. The whole staff was excited, everyone was bustling around the castle. But, the best part was that Elsa kept sending me to the kitchen to test all the food for the chefs while she was working on her dress with Anna."

"They could all see you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but the head chef could. He laid down a layer of flour for the first testing; the two other chefs were standing there confused and smug when he did so. I guess they thought he was explaining to the air that he wanted me to write my comments in the flour for them. One of them fainted when I said his pastry dish was too dry, then I was able to just say my comments. That was an awesome job."

Jamie snorted. "You'd be a great food critic you know."

Jack snorted. "Already have a job, thanks."

"So then, the day of the wedding arrived?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Yeah, that was a big day. Long day."

* * *

Jack stood at the window, watching the sun come up over the bright pink sky. This was the day, it had finally arrived. He clenched the amulet held tight in his pocket, his eyes still roaming over the countryside as the day woke up. This late in the year, he wouldn't have too terribly long to wait until the Moon set, and then, Stars willing, this would work. If not, well, he couldn't think about what would happen if it didn't work. 200 wedding guests had streamed in over the last few days, with another 50 expected to arrive today. While Elsa had used the small private chapel for her coronation, the wedding was to be held in the largest of the Grand Ballrooms. He looked down to see a steam of carts loaded with flowers heading towards the gates and smiled. Everyone in and around the small Kingdom was looking forward to this event, from attendees to villagers to vendors alike. He turned around at a noise behind him, Elsa was stirring in bed. He smiled softly and padded back over to the bed; he crawled back under the covers and gathered her up in his arms. She murmured softly and he chuckled.

"Not sure you want to oversleep today, my love, it is a rather big day."

She chuckled. "I won't oversleep, the sun is barely up," she stretched out, yawning.

"What else needs to be done today, anything?"

"I need to make your clothes, but that shouldn't take too long."

Jack crinkled his nose and looked down. "What's wrong with this?" he said, gesturing down at this simple pants, and simple tunic.

She scowled at him, moving an arm up to pull at the shirt a little with her fingers. "This, is not wedding attire," she replied.

"No?" he said, nipping at her lips and grinning. "I suppose as the Duke of Icicles I need to put on a better show than plain, old Jack Frost."

Elsa snuggled into his chest, laughing. "Call yourself by your proper title later, or at least try to seem proper about it."

He calmed his face, his eyes still dancing and turned her face up towards him. "Okay, I'm being serious now. This is my Duke face, of being very dedicated to being the Duke of Icicles," he said, scrunching up his brow and frowning at her.

They both burst out laughing and he let her go as she rolled out of bed to stand up, holding her side and wiping her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Come on, let me do your clothes so we can both get going. Lots to do before this evening!" she said, wiggling her fingers at him.

He sighed, pushing himself up and climbing up out of the bed. "You're going to make me wear shoes, aren't you?"

"Oh, it's just for one day, you'll survive I promise."

He stood before her and smiled. "Madam, do your worst!" he declared, closing his eyes, carefully pulling the amulet out of his pocket and closing it in his palm.

He felt her hand rest on his shoulder, press down and felt the magic tingling around him. It started with his feet, he felt them being encased and then felt himself rise up ever so slightly.

"Heels, really?"

"No, you don't have heels. They are boots, that's just how they look."

He sighed, feeling as the magic worked its way up and around his legs, not really feeling and differences with the pants. They were pants; surely there weren't that many different kinds of pants in the world. The loose, comfortable shirt that he wore did change though. The sleeves lengthened down the full length of his arms, ending around his wrists and he felt the fabric stiffen. A collar encircled his neck, causing him to raise his neck a little and stand up a little straighter, then weight was added to the left side of the shirt, causing him to open his eyes and look down. The shirt had been transformed into a frock jacket, the same icy-blue color of Elsa's favorite dress, with a darker blue sash running across his chest with a white stripe down its middle. Hung on the sash was an impressive stylized snowflake pinned to it. He ran a hand down the front of the jacket, smoothing out the line of tiny pearl buttons that ran up the middle of it. He looked lower, seeing a nice, basic pair of navy blue pants that complimented the blue jacket nicely and, after lifting a foot, he saw black boots that came up to just under his knee.

"You do impressive work, you might want to keep the maids away from me, they might try to steal me."

She laughed, coming forward to kiss him. "How long do you think we have before the Moon event tonight?"

He considered, looking out the window again. "8 hours, maybe?"

She nodded. "Can you go down and check the hall? I'll be down shortly, I need to get a few things ready up here. Anna is probably out at the door about ready to knock it down."

"Yes I am!" came the reply from outside.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Okay, love, you'll know where to find me if you need me," he said, grabbing his staff from beside the window, slipping the amulet back into his pant pocket and opening the door.

Anna stood outside, her arms full of various items and Lisbet clutching her skirt. They both looked up at him and gaped openmouthed.

"Uncle Jack," the little girl started. "You have on different clothes!"

"I do, do you like them?"

She nodded. "I have a pretty new dress for tonight too!"

He bent down, grimacing at how the collar worked when he did so. He'd have to get used to that. "I look forward to seeing it, I'm sure you will look lovely," he winked at her, stood and slid out into the hall, humming as he headed down the hall. He tried not to laugh aloud as he heard Anna ask Elsa behind him. "Do you think you could dress Kristoff for me?"

* * *

The day went by quickly; Jack supervised, directed, tasted, moved and watched as all sundry of varied things happened in the halls, kitchens and castle. Those people that could see him, gaped, more so than when they could first see him. He found it odd, he guess he looked like he should as a winter spirit in his normal clothes. He found it amusing, he was just glad Elsa hadn't made him wear a sword like he'd seen other nobles wearing. As the sun dipped lower and lower into the sky, his nerves rose though, he hoped and prayed this would work. It had to, he couldn't fail Elsa now. Not on THIS day, of all days. About an hour before he predicted the Moon event would be, he excused himself from the hall and worked his way back up into Elsa's bedchamber.

'Though,' he mused. 'I suppose it's our bedchambers really.'

He hadn't really considered it. He hadn't really given himself an actual physical place to live, though after tonight he would. He'd be married, he'd have a wife. He smiled. Elsa, his wife and Arendelle his home, forever. He reached the door and opened it, frowning when he heard Elsa inside talking to someone. Was Anna still inside? He pushed the door open to see her sitting at her dressing table with a portrait in her hands, tears in her eyes. She gasped and looked up, quickly wiping her eyes and setting the frame down.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, I was just coming up to get ready for the event. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

She smiled sadly. "I-I, Oh it's nothing," she said, waving her hand, sniffling once.

"Elsa," he said, a note of warning in his tone. "Tell me."

She looked up at him for a moment before picked up the frame again and showing it to him. It was a painting of a couple, her parents, in their own wedding finery. The man looked serious and straight in his military jacket with ribbons and medals, but the woman had a huge smile, like she couldn't stop smiling, her full skirts splayed out around her and her person bedecked in jewels that she wore with a beautiful elegance.

"I was just, I was telling them about everything. About you, about the wedding today and all. I wasn't ever sure that I would get married, but I was always sure that if I did that Father would be there, and Mother would be there to help do my hair," she said sadly, another tear escaping.

He handed the picture back to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Well then, you should finish up tell them. We still have a little time before the event starts, I'm just going to step out on the balcony so I can keep an eye on things."

She nodded, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Jack."

"I love you, Elsa, more than anything."

She rose up on her toes and kissed him. "I love you too."

He turned and stepped outside, smiling as he heard her behind him say, "See, mama, isn't he wonderful?"

He leaned back on the railing and looked up at the sky, at the crescent Moon rising up into the sky and took a deep breath, pulling the amulet out of his pocket and looking down at it. He still felt power of the amulet radiating through his hand, he contemplated everything for the next few days. Tonight's events would last long into tomorrow morning, with the ceremony not starting until late; he anticipated that no one would be awake until late tomorrow afternoon. Most especially him and his new bride. He smiled at that prospect. Then the next 3 days would be part of the wedding celebration, with feasts and festivities. Still grinning, he turned his head up to the sky and his smile faded, the barest hint of a shadow had started to fall over the Moon.

"Elsa it's starting," he said, trying not to sound panicked.

She quickly bustled out onto the terrace, looking up at the Moon and gasping. "Where is the Amulet? Do you have it?"

He opened his hand, and took a deep breath, looking at her. They both turned their attention back up to the Moon and waited until the shadow completely covered the Moon. Jack closed his eyes, hung the necklace around his neck, and held his breath. He didn't dare move in those moments, terrified something would go wrong.

"Did it work?" Elsa whispered.

Jack released his breath and opened his eyes. "I don't know, I don't feel any different."

Elsa looked him up and down. "You don't look any different."

Jack smirked. "Well, you aren't exactly the one to ask, now are you?"

She scowled. "Let's go down to the hall, I'm sure there are wedding guests down there that have no idea who you really are."

"You are supposed to be up here getting ready for our wedding ceremony, which starts in 40 minutes, if I must remind you."

She scowled again. A knock sounded on the door and she brightened. "That's Anna; she can take you down and see!" Elsa skipped over to the door, pulling it open and letting her sister in with a small army of stylists and maids with her. Jack opened the top few buttons of his jacket and tucked the rune inside before carefully buttoning it back up and straightening it. He stepped into the room, smiling at Anna and looking a little surprised when all of the maids and stylists gasped at him.

"Who is that?" "That's Jack!" "You've never met him before?" "He looks so handsome!" "I can see him!"

Jack looked up at Elsa and smiled. "I think we have our answer."

Elsa grinned. "I think so too, but go down stairs just to make sure."

Jack chuckled and offered Anna, already dressed up in her finery his arm. "May I escort you downstairs to see what rumors we can start before the wedding?"

Anna laughed and nodded. "Indeed! Shouldn't take too long."

* * *

An hour later, Jack stood in front of an alter at the front of a long aisle, seated guests on either side with opulent decorations on either side of them and a small group of musicians playing quietly behind them. Kristoff stood beside him, his gloved hands carefully holding their two ice-created rings and the smiling vicar that had crowned Elsa stood on his other side. People in the audience still were talking about him, pointing up at him and murmuring. The amulet worked, he was amazed, happy but amazed. The music kicked up louder and he looked up from his thoughts, up to the main entrance and smiled as Anna glided in, a huge grin on her face. She winked up at him and mouthed the word "Wow" to him. He smiled. He could have told her that, Elsa didn't have to spend an hour getting ready to do that. Anna took her place across from Kristoff as they closed the doors to the hall, allowing Elsa to make a grand entrance. Jack shifted slightly where he was standing and took a breath, as he expelled, the doors opened, and he stopped breathing.

She stood there as much of a vision as when he had first seen her, dressed now in a dress with a full skirt in the same color as his jacket. The dress sparked in the light of the thousands of candles that were lit around the hall, the careful ice-work that covered the dress was amazingly intricate. As his eyes reached the bodice of the dress, it cut across at her shoulders and was sheer at her shoulders and arms, just a sheer fabric that glimmered as she moved and walked. But the dress was paired amazingly with the tiara that she was wearing. He didn't think he'd ever seen her wearing a tiara. This was not a creation, this was real. Sapphires and diamonds ran along parallel to each other in an intricate pattern that bespoke of regal elegance befitting a Queen. They had carefully arranged her hair to frame the tiara. She was smiling at him, her eyes only on him.

"Your mouth is open," Kristoff muttered under his breath.

Jack closed it, with some effort and swallowed, finally remembering to breathe. "Wow," he whispered.

"I told you!" whispered Anna.

Elsa stepped forward and he saw the trails of veil and train from her dress that followed behind her, she glided along to the music and he stood transfixed as she did so. He took her hand when she reached him and he beamed down at her.

"You look, amazing," he said.

She smiled up at him, turning her attention away when the vicar cleared his throat and began the ceremony. Jack could hardly turn away though; he'd always remember how she looked today, like an Ice Angel coming to him. They repeated their vows, exchanged their rings and stood smiling at each other. He grasped her hands in his, waiting for the vicar to finish.

"And now, by the power that is vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jack was doing so before he had finished his sentence, moving one of his hands up to cup her face he kissed her passionately. He broke away after another throat clear and smiled at her.

"Hello, wife."

* * *

_Fun Fact: Robert Pine voiced the vicar that did the coronation in Frozen, who is Chris Pine's IRL Dad._

_Almost 5k words here, and my brain is done for tonight! Check back tomorrow for more!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well, the fanfiction login servers have been wonky all day today, so I'm HOPING I can actually post this tonight. Hopefully everyone had a great Christmas! I just got done watching the Doctor Who Christmas Special, and oh man, you think I can bring the feels. Anyways, no angst tonight, as promised. Enjoy! 3_

_I did bump the rating up from K+ to T, as I'm going to be dealing more and more with some more serious issues soon, like death and whatnot. Also, PLEASE be sure to read these little notes from here on out, they might contain important information._

_Also, lots of you have asked this question so I'll try and clear it up. "Is Elsa dead? Has Elsa died?" Jamie is living in the year 2023, so in his timeframe, yes, she is dead. Jack is telling Jamie the story of when he lived, married and loved Elsa in the 1800s. Elsa is going to die in this story, I'm to say. Now, the question you SHOULD be asking is if she is going to STAY dead in the story. ~Aria_

* * *

"Hello, wife," Jack said.

Jack grinned down at Elsa, who beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling with delight. They still stood at the altar, their hands clasped together. Slowly, they turned and faced their clapping crowd, still refusing to let go of one of their clasped hands.

"May I present, their Majesties, Queen Elsa and her husband, Jack, Prince Consort," said the priest behind them.

Jack swore he heard Anna chortle behind them, but he didn't care. In these moments, he didn't care about anything except his beautiful bride beside him. As they had practiced the night before, they stepped off the dais in union, her arm resting gracefully on his raised one as they glided down the center aisle, both of their faces fixed with wide grins that seemed to hardly contain their glee. Behind them, Anna had worked quickly to rearrange the veil and train of Elsa's dress before taking Kristoff's arm and following behind Jack and Elsa.

"The receiving room is over here," Elsa muttered, barely moving her lips. Jack squeezed her hand, before bringing it up to his lips for a kiss and turning them at the end of the aisle to walk towards the smaller antechamber. Elsa sighed as they walked through the doors, relaxing her rigid back as she did so and turned to beam up at him.

"We're married!" she said, bouncing up and down a little bit. He smiled down at her, grabbing her hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss them.

"Yes," he replied, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "And as much as I would like to whisk you away, I think we still have some royal duties to attend to, my wife."

She couldn't stop smiling at him, beaming at him. The sapphires in her tiara were mirrored in her eyes, and also in earrings he now noticed. He also now noticed she was missing an important bridal piece, he frowned.

"No flowers?"

She shook her head. "Oh I tried to get some, tried making some even, like you did before. But, oh Jack they just weren't as pretty! I thought about having you make some more for me, but decided in the end that it would just be for us. That flower garden you made would just be for us."

He didn't know what to say, he just looked down at her, rubbing his thumbs over her hands he still held and smiling at her. He didn't think he'd ever be able to stop smiling at her, not after this amazingly wonderful day.

"Okay," Anna said, bustling into the room. "You guys ready? Time to start greeting everyone. Matias is right behind me with the guest list." On cue, the older and sharply dressed man entered with several pieced of parchment in hand, standing back into the corner, ready to announce the guests as they entered the room.

Jack and Elsa stepped back, towards the two thrones that were in the room. Jack swallowed at the significance those chairs now represented for the both of them, staring at them for only a moment before helping to turn Elsa's dress and fan out the skirts before taking his place beside her. He looked around, it was nicely decorated, matching all of the other décor that was spread around the palace for the occasion.

"The room needs something more, something more… us," he said to her, leaning his head down to her and saying into her ear.

She looked puzzled, looking around in a slight panic. "Like what? It looks beautiful to me."

"Like, snow," he said, gesturing to the empty ceiling.

Elsa looked at him, biting her lip for a moment before smiling and twisting her wrist up at the plain ceiling. Tiny, delicate snowflakes began to fall around them, larger ones forming across the ceiling above them and frost patterns swirled around and down the walls in delicate shapes. Jack released her hand and slide his arm behind her waist, shifting a little to stand a little closer to him. Propriety be damned, they could talk all they wanted, let them gossip that he loved his wife and wasn't afraid to show it.

* * *

The procession took three hours to meet everyone, going in order of highest ranked in attendance to lowest and also going through all the various titles of each person as they entered the room before they exchanged the proper bows and curtsies. Jack was never so happy to see the local villagers that had come, dressed up in their best clothes and gushing over how beautiful everything looked. They didn't require standing on ceremony for everything; they just bustled into the room with smiles, wide eyes and open arms. Elsa seemed to be delighted to see them as well, tired of standing on ceremony for everything as well. As the last guest left the room, Elsa turned, picked up her skirts and tromped over to one of the grand chairs, flopping back down into it with a groan and a sigh.

"Why did I invite that many people?" she said, looking at Jack.

He laughing, walking over and sitting in the chair beside hers. His feet were actually tired for once; it was an odd sensation for him. And he was getting hungry, and his mouth was very dry after all the talking. He was looking forward to going into the dinner that all of the guests were being seated for at the moment. Anna and Kristoff had ducked out after an hour of greetings to go check on their children, leaving Jack and Elsa to give apologies and plenty of ceremony. They were alone in the room now.

"My back hurts," Jack said, a little incredulous.

"My everything hurts," Elsa said, bending over and moving through mounds of skirts to massage her feet.

"No, Elsa," he said. "I think the amulet DID turn me human, regardless of what Pabbie said. Maybe he just didn't think it would work this well. I'm hungry too, like actually hungry."

Elsa turned her head up and smiled at him. "This being human thing might be a little weird for you, won't it?"

He smiled at her. "Just gives me a legitimate excuse to bother to kitchens for a few days."

She snorted and leaned back, slumping down in the chair a little before immediately sitting up ramrod straight when a knock sounded at the door. When it cautiously opened, Matias stepped inside again.

"Your Majesties, all of your guests have been seated for dinner, the Princess and her family has also been seated. We now await your arrival," Matias bowed again.

Elsa stood up again, a burst of magic and cold air puffing out her skirts and train and brought her hands up to straighten the tiara that was perched on her head. Jack smirked at her and straightened his jacket, holding her arm out for her. When she was done preening herself, she took it and they stepped forward once again, moving onto the next part of this ceremony.

* * *

The next hours were a blur for Jack, with eating and conversing with all the guests. He still took every opportunity to clasp Elsa's hand, or kiss her hand whenever he could. He made mental notes to personally deliver thank you notes to the villagers that started clamoring for the two of them to kiss for luck on more than one occasion. As the last of the plates for the cake that they had eaten, which he and Elsa had cut together, were cleared away, Jack pushed his chair back and stood, holding his hand down for her. He swept her up out of her chair and they lead their procession of guests back into the large hall where the wedding had been held. The staff had worked hard, clearing out all the chairs and various furniture that had been arranged for the ceremony and was now set up for dancing which would last the rest of the night for some guests. Jack had other plans though, for he and Elsa, propriety rules be damned. He led her out to the center of the room and they stood there, hands still clasped together as the patrons filled the room in around them, murmuring happily and pointing out the various decorations again.

The musicians, now situated on the dais that Jack and Elsa had been wed on, began to play. Jack bowed while Elsa dipped into an elegant curtsey, several younger girls sighing as those beautiful skirts of hers flared out, catching again in the candlelight around them. Jack straightened and took her into his arms and swept her into the dance steps, she looked a little surprised.

"You weren't this good in practice," she whispered, her lips barely moving through her brilliant smile.

"I was faking in practice."

"Why?"

"To surprise you here," he said, turning her out into a spin, causing her sparkling skirts to flare out, catching the skirts like there were thousands of diamonds embedded in their folds. Appreciative murmurs and claps went up around the room as she spun back to him and they continued their dance around the room.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked, not trying to hide her lip movements now.

He smiled, kissing her forehead before they split apart as part of the dance. As they came back together, he replied. "I've had 50 years of watching parties; I learned a thing or two."

"I'd say," she murmured. He laughed and spun her around again.

As the music wound down, he dipped her down on his knee, those skirts flowing against him like water and he kissed her, smiling against the kiss as he heard women sighing around him. He stood up, pulling her up with them and they acknowledged the crowd. Elsa turned to start the next dance when Jack shook his head and grinned at her, that gleam of mischief back in his eyes.

"No, no more dancing," he said, leaning in close to her.

"What?" she said, her eyes darting around the room.

"Elsa, my darling wife, I am done standing on ceremony for tonight, especially considering the only thing either of us has on that isn't a creation of yours is that particularly gorgeous tiara of yours. So," he said, bending slightly to sweep her up into his arms. He grinned at the gasps and laughter in the crowd. "I believe we shall make our exit," he whispered to her.

He could tell she tried not to blush, but the color seeped high into her cheeks and up onto her brow. He chuckled and kissed her temple.

"For heaven's sake, Jack, don't drop me," she said, turning her face into his neck.

"Oh, my dearest love," he said, kissing her again. "I'll never drop you. Never."

He carried her from the room, with her dress trailing along behind them, an icy snake that betrayed their destination up to their bedchamber, and the wicked things that were to keep them waking up at intervals all evening. None of the wedding guests when the newlywed Queen and her Prince made excuses that they could not join their guests the next day, nor was Anna surprised at the note she received the next day begging her to play hostess whilst they tended to a certain newlywed illness.

* * *

Jamie chuckled and Jack looked over to see his teenage friend smirking.

"Were the two of you "ill,"" he made the last word in finger quotes. "For the whole time you were gifted with the amulet?"

Jack smiled. "I'm not giving you any details about that, so don't even ask. And no, just the one day. Though, I certainly made a case for more than that."

"So what did they all do, the guests? Did they just show up for the wedding and then leave?"

Jack shook his head. "No, something like that where they would have to travel for such a long time and long distances, they would stay for a week at least. Some left right after the wedding was over, some the next day but it was a slow trickle that they left the palace. The last guests left 4 days after the wedding, then Elsa and I had about a day and a half together before the amulet's magic ran out."

"Did you try to see if you still had your magic at all?" Jamie asked, leaning forward, twirling his pencil around his fingers.

Jack chuckled. "Tried it after the guests left actually."

"And?"

Jack shrugged. "Nothing. It made sense though, if the Moon's power had been disrupted and my power was from the Moon," Jack made a measuring motion with his hands. "Luckily I didn't really need my powers for anything those few days."

"So what did you guys do for those couple days?"

Jack stared at Jamie, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Jamie…"

Jamie laughed. "Okay, okay, I can draw my own conclusions."

* * *

Jack awoke on the morning of the last day that the amulet would work. He fingered the carved rune that still hung around his bare chest; he could feel the power was almost gone from the trinket. He smirked; it was the only thing that either of them wore, other than their wedding bands at the moment. He stretched out his arms and winced when he heard the muscles popping. There were a few things he wouldn't miss about being human, the aches and pains were certainly something that would not be missed. However, being able to curl his warm body up against and into his wife's warm body, he smiled and nipped at her shoulder. It wasn't TOO early he supposed.

* * *

Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist that evening as he sighed, removing the braided cord from his neck with a look of sad remorse. He wished it could be longer, even just with Elsa. But, he supposed all good things must come to an end at one point or another. He turned slightly, tossing the necklace back to land on her dressing table before wrapping her up in his arms, feeling his old familiar powers returning to him.

"So what next?" Elsa said, turning her face up to his and kissing his chest.

"Oh, well, my dear wife. We still have our honeymoon," he replied, smoothing out her terribly messy hair and kissing her head.

"Honeymoon?" she asked.

"What, you thought that you didn't get one?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't quite sure."

He chuckled. "Pack a bag, and we can get going. Now that I can fly you away."

She stepped away, smiling and yelped as he lunged after her to kiss her thoroughly. He nuzzled her neck as she sighed, running a hand over his cheek.

"I'm perfectly fine staying here, you know."

"Really? I thought you always wanted to see Venice?"

"Venice? Really?" she said, turning around and beaming up at him. When he nodded, she jumped up and down a couple times before stepping over to pull the bell pull. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I have my clothes back now?"

She laughed and waved her hand at him, his simple clothes returning to his frame before she donned a simple dress of her own. "Oh, how long shall we go?" she asked, turning to him with a small pile of clothes and books in her arms.

He shrugged. "As long as you want, love. As long as you want."

She bit her lip, as if she had just remembered that she was a Queen, the ruler of a country.

"I'm sure that they can give you a nice allowance for our honeymoon, Elsa. It's not like you are getting more than one," he said softly, reading her thoughts. She smiled at him.

"A week," she said. "We can always go back if I want to."

He smiled and nodded, leaning against the doorframe and watched her and several maids carefully pack her things into a bag while ever-faithful Matias stood at the door, taking notes as she dictated them. He stepped inside when one of the maid fastened the bag up and picked it up, slinging it across his body and stepping back. When Elsa had finished her instructions, she turned to him and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Almost," she replied. "I just need to tell…"

There was a crashing sound in the hallway. "Oh good, you're still alive. I was wondering if Jack was ever going to let you out of here," said Anna, coming into the room.

Elsa laughed. "I was just getting ready to leave! We're going to Venice for a week."

Anna's face lit up. "Oh, wow, you always get to go so many neat places together," she said, coming forward to hug Elsa. "Have fun, I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

"Thanks Anna," Elsa replied, stepping back to Jack who swept her up into his arms, a grin on his face.

"Now, are you ready?"

She nodded, laughing, and he scooped up his staff. She waved as they flew backwards before ascending up into the dark sky and headed south for their destination.

After a few minutes, where she moved and nuzzled closer to him, she gasped a little. He looked down at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Where are we going to stay? We aren't just going to jaunt back to the castle like we did before."

"I have a reservation already made."

She leaned back a little, looking up at him with amazement. "You do?"

He smiled and looked down at her. "Well, when you had me playing messenger boy for all those requests and invites, I popped down there with a request of my own for their finest suite. It's a place right on the Grand Canal," he kissed her. "You're going to love it."

She sighed and smiled. "Jack, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

He smiled back. "I've been asking myself the same question."

* * *

Their week in Venice passed in a week of decadent bliss, Elsa had to fashion herself a very rich northern noble who was travelling on a holiday, rather than a married Queen travelling with her Winter spirit for a husband. The icy demeanor that she wore in public dissuaded any potentially amorous Italians from approaching her. Instead of trying to carry all of her purchases back to Arendelle this time, however, she arranged for a courier service to have them shipped to her. They were more than happy to charge her pricey fees to pack and ship the impressively crafted glass pieces that she had picked out. Jack had scowled at her for that.

"We could have carried them," he said one night, cuddling her up beside him.

"For all that time, flying over France and the Alps? I'd rather spend it cuddling with you rather than trying to balance all the frivolous things that I buy here," she had replied, kissing his nose.

She repacked her bag, humming one of Jack's favorite songs and swaying her hips as she did so, causing Jack to chuckle at her. She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling.

"Got a problem with something?"

He grinned. "No, but we're going to be late back to Arendelle if you don't hurry up."

She laughed and finished tying up her bag, holding it out for him to take. He did so, slinging it over his shoulders again, picking up his staff and then picking up Elsa and holding her close.

"Ready to go back to our normal life, my beautiful wife?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is time to do so."

He smiled and with that, they were off, heading back to reality.

* * *

The next weeks went by swiftly but with the regular routine they were used to. Jack darted out early in the mornings to frost fields, and start up snow in various weather patterns before dashing back to be with Elsa as long as he could, taking care to spend the nights with her wrapped up in his arms. They were both happy, both so in love that he didn't think anything could ever change that.

One morning, three weeks after the New Year celebrations had passed, Jack decided to stay in and forgo putting out the frost. He held Elsa close, stroking her back when she suddenly shoved back from him, lurched out of bed, stumbling over to the garderobe she had in her room, flinging open the door and vomiting. Jack froze. Was she sick? Had someone tracked something in from one of the trade ships? Had she eaten something that was bad and it wasn't sitting well with her? He kicked the bedclothes off him and hurried over to her, he brow creased with worry and his stomach heavy with dread.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

She turned to him, and his stomach dropped even more. Her face was pale; she looked like she felt terrible. His heart clenched, he turned and walked over to the wash basin, wetting a cloth for her and returning, carefully padding the damp cloth across her face.

"Jack, I-," her face turned a slight shade of green and she turned a vomited again. His heart clenched again, he bent and rubbed her back.

"Get Anna," she gasped out, touching the both of them with a bit of magic to make them both decent.

"Anna? Shouldn't I get you a doctor?" he asked, puzzled.

She shook her head, groaning. "Not yet, get Anna, please Jack."

He nodded, standing and hurried out of the room to get his sister-in-law, worry etched on his face. He couldn't lose her so soon after he had just gotten her. He just couldn't. He wouldn't.

He pounded on the door to Anna and Kristoff's room, smiling tightly at Rolf's small form when he opened the door to the huge apartment of room's the family shared.

"Anna?" he called, wincing at the note of panic in his voice. "Anna? Elsa is asking for you, she's sick. Very sick."

Anna bustled into the room, the buttons on her dress only half done up and her long red hair still running loose down her back. She looked at Jack, seeing his panicked look and blanched.

"Kristoff, I'll be back," she called, following Jack back down the hall at a quick walk.

"What happened?" she asked as they half ran.

"She woke up and just started vomiting," he said, trying desperately not to panic.

"Ah," Anna said. "Okay."

Jack scowled at her, what on earth had that meant? They both bustled back into the room, Anna instructed Jack to get Elsa back into bed, while she moved the small table holding the wash basin next to the table. He murmured to her as he eased her back into his arms, she was still very pale with tints of green around her face. He felt so bad for her. He carefully laid her on their bed, tucking the covers around her before looking up at Anna.

"Well, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Anna bit her lip and looked down at her sister, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Jack," Elsa chuckled. "I'm fine."

He gave her a look. "Obviously not."

Anna smiled at him. "No, really she is. Well, she will be."

Jack looked confused now, looking between the sisters. Elsa smiled softly at him.

"Jack, love. I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Merry Christmas! 3 Aria_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh my, so much speculation from all of you on what I'm planning. –evil grin- I can't TELL you what I'm planning, that wouldn't give you something to anticipate! Keep guessing though; I'll keep my spoilers tied up neatly in my nice little book. As always, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story thus far, and hope that you continue to do so. I'm glad that some people were caught in my little switcheroo at the end of the last chapter; I had to TRY and get you guys going a little bit with what was happening. But no, not time just yet. There are still things that need to happen. I still have a good amount of fluff planned for you all. 3 ~Aria._

* * *

Jack stared at Elsa, not moving, not daring to breath, not even sure he heard her correctly. She looked up at him carefully, glancing over to Anna who giggled and carefully touched his arm.

"Kristoff was stunned too when I first told him," Anna said, patting Jack's arm.

Slowly, Jack came back to his senses and he slowly looked at Anna with a strange smile on his face and he sat down hard on the edge of the bed with a loopy grin on his face. Anna giggled again and looked back at her sister.

"You feeling alright?"

Elsa nodded and Anna left them alone, an amused smile on her face as she pulled the door closed.

"Jack?" Elsa asked softly, moving forward to sit on her knees and rest her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He turned to look at her, reaching up to grab her hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just, I'm surprised is all."

She smiled, moving forward again to rest her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm around to pull her closer and kiss the top of her head.

"I was surprised too," she said.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Not long. I missed my last cycle, so Anna and I suspected but I didn't know for certain until this morning."

He laughed softly. "You scared me to death when you flew out of bed like that."

She sighed, "I hope it's not like that every morning, or else I will get tired of it very quickly."

"That amulet must have been more powerful that we thought," Jack mused, feeling Elsa nod against him.

"I can't say that I mind though."

"No? You have an heir to the throne now," he said, smiling and hugging her again.

She tilted her head up at him, tears in her eyes. "No, Jack, we have a child. Together. And it's, wonderful."

* * *

"So, whoa, wait," Jamie said, sitting up on the edge of his chair. "You had a kid?"

Jack smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, yeah we did."

"Boy? Girl? Twins?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to let me tell the story or not?"

Jamie groaned, falling back in his chair. "Jaaaack! Come on!"

"My story, my rules."

Jamie sighed, picking his notepad back up. "So what was the pregnancy like? Was it weird?"

"Of course it was weird; I'd never been around a pregnant woman from start to finish before. It's not really something I want to experience again, I can tell you that much. As much as I loved her, and she loved pregnancy, I thought it was horrible."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I mean, did she have like weird cravings? Or did her powers go all crazy with her emotions?"

"Ice cream, she loved ice cream."

"What's so weird about that?"

"They hadn't invented it yet."

"Oh," Jamie said, pausing and then giving Jack a strange look. "Then how…"

"She would ask for fruit and cream, then freeze it when she got it, then chip away at it. It wasn't called ice cream at the time. She did it on accident one night. Fruit with cream was a common dessert back then, and she craved sweets like it was going out of style. Honey was her favorite; I started calling her "Honeybee" or "Bee". She'd put honey on EVERYTHING. It was disgusting."

"Really? I've seen you eat some pretty sweet things."

"No, I mean, honey on greens. Honey on meat. Honey on anything she wanted to eat. I half expected the child to be born looking like a bee. I still can't stand to eat anything with honey on it."

Jamie laughed. "So how did the things with her having "snow bees" in the myth come from?"

"Oh," Jack laughed. "Oh, that was me."

"You?"

"Yeah, she ran out of honey one night, and started having a meltdown. Hormones, I guess? So, after I got her back up into our room before she froze someone, I calmed her down by making all these little honeybees from ice and frost and having them fly around the room. I teased her, told her that they would go get her more honey and sent them off into the wild. Well, everyone thought SHE sent them to get more honey for her silly cravings, and, well," he shrugged. "History, I guess."

"So did she have trouble with her powers while she was pregnant?"

Jack shook his head. "Not once. We were just scared; the whole coronation thing scared her a lot so she wanted me to help her be extra careful. I didn't think she would, but I didn't want to cause her undue stress. By the end of everything she looked like she had a large ball under her dress. You know, like the ones you play with in summer?"

Jamie looked at Jack amused. "A beach ball?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, that kind."

"So did anything else happen? Or was it pretty normal?"

Jack snorted. "Okay, Jamie, I'm going to tell you something. Nothing is normal with pregnant women. Don't let anyone ever tell you that. They can make Mount Everest out of a grain of salt, turn moods on a pin head and eat some of the most disgusting things that I have ever seen or tried. And I've tried Lutefisk, okay? And until you've seen a woman devour a plate of Honey-covered Lutefisk with a huge grin on her face, you do not know disgusting."

"I sense a "but" coming here," Jamie muttered.

Jack scowled at him. "But, it was also amazing. Watching her stomach swell up with the child inside, watching her face light up with delight when she felt it moving or kicking. That was amazing to feel as well, the movements and kicks from under her skin, she'd sometimes come bustling into a room to find me to grab my hand and put it against her belly, a huge smile on her face. And throughout it all, she was just amazingly beautiful, my Ice Angel."

* * *

Jack floated through the corridor, carefully balancing a tray on his arm loaded with sweets for Elsa who was tucked comfortably in bed and begged him to dip down to the kitchens to fulfill another of her cravings. He smiled as he landed softly before the door, working the knob with a practiced ease before gliding into the room and trying not to laugh when he saw her sprawled out against the pillows of the bed. It took so much for her to get comfortable these days, with her huge belly protruding from her middle not allowing her to roll onto her stomach anymore. She bemoaned that fact on a very regular basis, but he didn't mind. He supposed she was allowed to complain about her lack of comfort, as it did look quite uncomfortable.

He carefully eased the tray down onto a table in the room, trying desperately not to make any noise, wincing when a spoon shifted and clattered to the floor. Elsa made a snort and a snore before shifting a little more onto her side and stayed asleep. Jack exhaled deeply and straightened up, smiling at his sleeping wife. His staff still in his hand, he approached the bed to climb in beside her. As he reached the side of the bed, he spun the end around twice in the air and all of the carefully lit candles in the room were snuffed out by the cold rush of wind that spun around the air.

He woke up a few hours later by a strong death grip on his hand, the sound of pained heavy breathing beside him and … crying? He sat up and leaned over to Elsa.

"Elsa, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He frowned when he put his hand down into a damp part of the sheets, he quickly ignored it though when Elsa whimpered and then screamed, tossing her head back into the pillows. Jack felt the color drain from his face, not feeling her tight grip on his hand grow even tighter.

"Do I need to get Anna?" he managed to get out, his eyes trying to see her in the dark, his other hand coming up to try and stroke her face.

"Yes," she panted after a few moments. "Yes, but hurry back. Please, Jack, I don't want to be alone."

He nodded, his limbs moving in several different directions at once before his brain comprehended the movements that would send him the way that he needed to go towards Anna's rooms. He scrambled off the bed, grabbed his staff and flew down the hall, quite literally before bursting through the door to Anna and Kristoff's rooms.

"Anna?" Jack said, wincing a little when his voice came out in a panicked shout. "Anna?" he said again, slightly calmer this time, though he could feel his hands shaking. He floated through the rooms, trying to find her.

"Jack?" he heard her voice called in a sleepy tone. She appeared then, wrapping herself in a robe with her hair stuck in several different ways. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I, Elsa, she, screaming, time, baby?" he managed, gesturing towards the door in a slightly helpless manner.

Anna smiled at him and chuckled. "Okay, I'll be there in just a few minutes. She's sure this time?"

"This time?!" he asked, landing hard on the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll call for the midwife as well then. Go on back, let me just get dressed real quick."

Jack hurried back out of the room, flying faster down the hall when he heard a scream from his room from Elsa. He skittered back into the room, rushing over to pull the bell pull in the corner before clambering to get back to Elsa, grabbing her hand once again.

"Anna will be here soon, and she said she would call the midwife," he said, sitting her up for a moment so he could sit behind her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and prayed that others that knew what to do got here soon. Because, he certainly didn't have a clue.

* * *

Eight hours later, Elsa sat on recently changed bedclothes in a recently changed nightgown, holding her recently born sleeping son in her arms and smiling down at him. A slightly worse for wear and traumatized Jack sat behind her, rubbing her arm and also looking at his new babe. She turned her head up to him, and he smiled at her. The midwife hadn't seen him at first, but when Anna had suggested that he might want to leave, he refused. Then the maids said that he should, and then the midwife also insisted. But Elsa wanted him to stay, and so he did. He was so proud of her.

"Are you still okay with the name we discussed?" she asked him.

He hugged her shoulders, and moved his hand to stroke his son's fine blonde hair. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She smiled brighter, moving to kiss his cheek before looking back down at their child.

"Hello Henrik."


	13. Chapter 13

_I keep throwing you all off with when I'm killing Elsa, I find it amusing. You all keep seeming to guess when she is going to die, like it's a betting pool of sorts. Let's just say that you should keep the tissues handy for the next few chapters, as I have hit my evil streak it seems and want to keep you all in suspense. Well, in reality, I get to writing these chapters and more thoughts come to mind that I just want to write about. Thus, that makes the chapters longer, and push back various plot points and time tables that I have set up in my mind. So, that's the REAL reason that things are taking longer. Though, I suspect no one will really complain that the story will be longer than I had originally intended._

_Also, my first thought with the first vignette is to go back to that first full day with Jack and Elsa, where Olaf showed up, and show things from our favorite little snowman's point of view._

_Enjoy today's chapter, it's up early today because I have to work late tonight. Let me know what you think! 3 Aria_

* * *

"Henrik? That was your son's name?" Jamie asked, looking up at him with a grin on his face.

Jack smiled at the pleasant memories, the joy he remembered he felt while holding his wife and newborn son in his arms.

"Yeah, Henrik," he said. "She said it was a family name, his formal name had about four more names, as the Crown Prince. But, almost always he was just Henrik, or Henry."

"Did he have ice powers, like you and Elsa?"

Jack nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, his powers were like Elsa's. Which, makes sense since she was born with hers, mine were granted by the Moon. Elsa was just, thrilled to be a mom. She was committed to making sure that his childhood would be nothing like hers. He'd have his cousins to play with, she wanted to take him places and explore the world, not just be locked up in his room and terrified of the world like she had been."

"You didn't have any other children?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Henrik was more than enough. You'll find out someday."

"So, what was it like? They had nursemaids back then right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, wet nurses. The one that helped Elsa was a young girl, barely 16 whose babe was stillborn. That's usually how it was for people of means. Elsa didn't have much of a choice, since she was Queen. If she could have done everything, I'm sure she would have, but they didn't have milk pumps and formula like they do now. Nor did the cloth diapers we used hold much, so it took a lot to raise a baby."

"And you?"

Jack smiled. "Oh I loved it."

* * *

Jack chuckled as he spun around in the warm spring air outside the castle holding Henrik, smiling widely as his son squealed with glee as snowflakes spun around them. Jack stopped their ascent, turning them slowly to face down at the palace and the small town that surrounded it. There was a steady stream of people coming in from the outlying areas and even a few ships still pulling into the harbor, it was the Prince's fourth birthday celebration tonight. Jack thought Elsa was more excited about it that Henrik was, but he wasn't about to say anything to the contrary to her. He smiled down at the little boy in his arm, who was clapping his hands together and grinning with a toothy smile. He rubbed his small hands together and pulled them apart, a small snowflake forming and falling away, before he squealed with glee again and looked up at Jack with utter delight.

"Snow, papa!" he said.

Jack hugged him close and kissed his temple. "Good job."

Henrik clapped his hands again, trying to make more snowflakes, still laughing happily.

"Jack!" he heard faintly, turning his head and seeing Elsa waving her arms from their bedchamber balcony at them. He waved his arm holding his staff up in acknowledgement before tightening his grip on Henrik, spinning around a couple times and descending down to the balcony.

"Mama!" the little boy cried out, reaching his arms out to her after they landed.

Elsa's eyes alit with delight and she pulled him tight into her arms, giving him a big kiss on his forehead.

"Did you and papa go flying again?" she asked, grinning when the little boy nodded with huge nods of his curly blonde head.

"Look mama!" he said, leaning back in her arms and rubbing his little hands together again, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration before he pulled them apart and another snowflake appeared. He smiled madly up at her and laughed when she cuddled him close again.

"Good job! Keep practicing," she said. "Now, we need to get you cleaned up for tonight. You remember what tonight is?"

"Party!" he said, wiggling down out of her arms. "I get to wear my new fancy clothes, and I get to wear my fancy hat too!"

She chuckled and sat him down, watching him run towards the door. "Bath first!" she called after him.

"Yes mama," he said, pulling the door open and running out. Jack chuckled, hearing his feet tap a rhythm down the hallway.

"Fancy party then, if you're wanting them to wear jewels," Jack commented, turning to Elsa.

"I didn't want him to, I was putting some things in the vault after the ball we attended, in Corona?"

Jack nodded.

"Anyways, Henry went with me, he wanted to see everything I guess and I showed him some of the things. He was amazed that we don't wear it more often, since I told him it is only for very special occasions, he insisted that we wear jewels for his party tonight."

"We?"

"Oh yes, we."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm wearing shoes again too, aren't I."

"Oh yes, dear," she said, placing an arm on his shoulder and he felt her magic racing over his skin and the outfit he'd worn for his wedding fitting into place. He looked down, inspecting himself and smirked when he noticed that she had added a couple of ribbons and medals to the sash that went across his chest.

"Who else is getting the Royal treatment tonight?"

Elsa laughed, walking over to her dresser table and opening a large locked box that sat on the edge. "Oh, dear, if Henrik had his way I think the vault would be empty and everyone would be wearing jewels tonight, down to the cooks in the kitchen! Not that it wouldn't have been a sight to see, but it will be the three of us, Anna and Lisbet."

"Not the other boys?"

"They weren't all that interested in wearing tiaras."

Jack laughed. "What?"

"There are only a couple of crowns in the vault, the rest are tiaras, which the boys deemed too girly. They are wearing rings though, and quite excited about it. They look like court ladies, with so many rings on their fingers. Henrik is wearing the smaller one himself. He insisted that you," she said, pulling out an item wrapped in dark blue velvet. "Wear the larger."

"Did he try to get you to wear the big huge Crown?"

She scowled as she carefully unwrapped the velvet. "Yes, I wouldn't even wear that on my coronation I told him. It weighs at least 20 pounds, I've no idea how my father wore it. I prefer the tiara that matches this one."

"Do they actually match or did you just tell him that because you like it so much?"

Elsa smiled wickedly up at him before she held up the unwrapped crown for him to see. It was white gold, like the one that she wore before, and perfectly round to go around his head completely. The band that would encircle his head at the top and bottom was a neat row of perfectly matched diamonds, parallel to each other to showcase the intricate work that had been done between those two rows. Careful swirls had been crafted and then filled in with diamonds, broken apart in even intervals by huge sapphires in differing shapes. At the top of the band, there were more diamonds, as if the jeweler had taken the molten metal holding the stones and draped it in an even pattern, each dip and point was perfectly symmetrical, and along this perfectly crafted band was an even line of sapphires and diamonds. And at the top of each of the points was a small cluster of sapphires. Jack stared at the creation open-mouthed, it was magnificent, impressive and just, amazing.

Elsa chuckled, and stepped forward, lifting up the crown a little. "I'm glad that I don't have to wear this one. It's heavy too. Because of all the stones in it, and being a full crown, it has a lot of gold."

"No wonder Henrik was amazed. What does his look like?"

"Bend down," she said, fitting the piece onto his head when he did so. "It's actually a smaller and toned down version of this. This is the King's crown, what is supposed to be worn when the main one isn't."

She slid the crown onto his head, fitting it low on his head to sit across his forehead and then fit snugly around the back of his head. She moved it around a little bit, making sure his hair didn't look strange while wearing it, he smiled at the look of concentration on her face as she made sure to make everything look perfect.

"Toned down?"

Elsa chuckled. "Henrik isn't the first Crown Prince; they had a smaller and lighter version made long before. Some of his stones are made of glass, so it's not too heavy."

"Your advisors are going to have a conniption that I'm wearing this," he said, standing up straight.

"Unlikely, Henrik has already been around to most of them to give them pins to wear tonight. I think everyone in the castle knows that the vault has been ransacked for the party tonight. I had to put on the invitations for everyone to bring their best," she said as she walked around him.

She walked back to the box to pull out a pin and a signet ring, handing the ring to Jack for him to fit on his right hand while she attached the large sapphire pin on his jacket.

"Alright, you are ready to go. Now I just need to get myself ready."

"Shall I send in the army of maids?" Jack joked, stepping back to lean against the wall.

She turned to give him a mocking glare. "I think I can manage on my own, thank you."

She stepped over to the mirror that she had the in room, turning to study herself with a quirk on her lips as she did so, pulling the skirts of her current dress out a little bit and spinning to look at her other side. Jack watched her with amusement; he'd seen her do this a few times now over the almost 5 years they had been married now. It certainly made going to the balls they were invited to easier.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Yes," he replied, automatically. She scowled. "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"It's always if you should do a big skirt, or if you should do blue. Which you love doing both for things like this, so do both."

She scrunched up her nose a little. "No, I don't think a big skirt would work for tonight."

She tapped her foot on the floor and pulled her hands up from the ground. He smiled; he always liked watching this part, seeing what she created for the evening. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her old favorite settle into place, hugging her curves and the cloak flaring out behind her. She'd changed the color to the deep sapphire color that would match the ones in her tiara though.

"I haven't seen that one in a while," he commented. She looked up, a little sheepish, pulling at the skirt a little.

"It's a little daunting to wear, being as it is so, well, form hugging," she said, running a hand across her stomach.

He smiled softly and came over to her, pulling her close. "You look beautiful, in whatever you wear. From your nightgown to your ball gowns."

She beamed up at him, opening her mouth to reply before the door burst open and Henrik reappeared, dressed and bejeweled with his hair still damp under his own crown.

"Mama! You aren't ready!" he cried, his small face falling a little bit.

She chuckled, moving away from Jack to bend down to Henrik, covering his face with kisses. "Oh, my little love, I just have to put on all the jewels that you insist that I wear."

He squirmed away from her. "Well, then put them on! The party is going to start soon!"

Jack covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh too hard at his son's insistence of getting dressed for his party. But, it was his party, and thus his rules. Who was he to argue? Elsa stood and bustled back over to her dresser to finish getting ready and Henrik looked up at him.

"Papa, stand up, let me see you," Henrik demanded, a huge smile on his face.

Jack grinned, moving his hands down to his sides. "Am I to stand for an inspection then?" he asked, watching with amusement as his son moved around him, grabbing his hands to look at the wedding band and signet ring that were settled on them. "You have to bend down now, papa. I can't see the crown from down here."

Jack laughed and scooped his son up in his arms. "What if I just bring you up here?"

Henrik laughed gleefully and moved around, trying to finish his inspection of his father. His little fingers touched the snowflake badge on his sash and the sapphire pin that Elsa had put on the jacket. After a few moments, he nodded his little blonde head, his own crown flashing in the candlelight.

"Very good, Papa, you are fit to go to the party," he declared.

Jack laughed and set him down. "Now it's your turn to stand for inspection!"

Henrik gasped. "Wait, papa, I'm not ready yet."

Jack looked down at him with amusement as Henrik straightened his own little jacket, made sure his sash was straight and carefully touched his own pins before standing up ramrod straight before Jack.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

Jack tightened his face, trying very hard not to laugh as he took slow steps around Henrik, who looked very much like a miniature version of himself at the present moment. Henrik wore the same high collared blue jacket that he did with the cross-body sash, only his little sash had medals denoting him as the Crown Prince of Arendelle on it. Henrik also wore a belt with a loop that could hold a sword if he had one. Other than that, they wore the same things.

"Very good, son," Jack declared as he finished his pass around him. "You pass."

Henrik released a held breath and again, Jack pinched his lips together in an effort to not laugh. Henrik obviously wanted everything to be perfect for tonight, and was very excited about it. Jack looked him over again; amazed that he could love him so much. Henrik looked back up at him with a big smile on his face, his bright blue eyes alight with excitement for tonight's events. And looking at his face, he could see just a beautiful blend of himself and of Elsa, he found it amazing. His eyes, Elsa's smile, definitely his stubborn chin. Part of him couldn't wait to see Henrik grow up, and another part of him wanted him to stay young forever, just wanting to freeze this moment in time forever.

His thoughts were broken a moment later by Elsa. "I'm ready," she said, turning around from the dressing table.

Henrik gasped, Jack turning his head up and smiled at her as Henrik bounced over to her.

"Mama you look so pretty! You look like an Angel!"

"I've been saying that for years," Jack said, stepping over towards her slowly.

Her hair had been pulled up again, much like she had for the wedding to carefully tuck and secure the ends of that beautiful tiara into it. It sparkled against the candlelight, matching her eyes as well as her dress. His eyes touched on the matching earrings that dangled in her ears now, then at the huge multi-layered necklace that flowed around her neck like water. She'd also made a sash for herself, matching both of theirs that held a huge diamond and sapphire signet denoting her as the ruling monarch of Arendelle at the top near her collarbone. The sash was fixed to her dress at her hip by another huge sapphire pin that matched the one Jack wore. She wore rings, with a variety of gemstones on several fingers and bracelets on both wrists. On anyone else, it would have been far too much, but Elsa was able to pull it all off with some measure of grace somehow. She looked ready to go to a very grand ball, or royal event, rather than her son's birthday party.

"How many sapphires do we own, exactly?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think we are wearing all of them," Elsa muttered, spreading her arms out for Henrik. "Do I pass inspection, little love?"

Henrik grinned up at her and nodded. "Of course mama!" he stepped forward and hugged her knees. She smiled down at him.

"Are you ready to go greet your guests?"

"Yes!" he said, jumping away from her and bouncing over to the door.

Elsa looked to Jack and gave him a bemused smile, looking down at her many ringed hands. She pulled one ring off, a particularly bright yellow ring and put it back in the box.

"I always hated yellow," she whispered and turned to take Jack's offered arm. "Let's go before he notices."

The gem-encrusted family made their way down the hall, Henrik dancing down the hall in front of them until they reached the closed door leading to the ball room where his party was being held. Jack, again, bit his tongue as he saw the servants that would be opening the door, and even Matias who would be announcing them were dressed up for the evening.

"Henrik's doing?" he whispered to Elsa. He heard her chuckle under her breath a little before she whispered back, "Yes."

Matias smiled down at the little prince as he stopped in front of him, the older man bowed, his large plumed hat waving before him as well. Jack choked back a laugh; Elsa elbowed him in the ribs.

"Matias, please announce us," Henrik said. He had been working on how to properly say "announce" for a week.

"Certainly, your highness," the older man answered, straightening up.

The doors opened, and Henrik stepped forward, standing at the top of the stair landing with his little legs apart, hands on his hips.

"His Royal Highness, The Crown Prince, Henrik."

Henrik bounded down the stairs to applause, cheers and laughter. Elsa and Jack stepped forward, smiling at each other and laughing a little at the laughs and gasps that elicited from the crowd as Matias announced them.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa, and her husband, Jack."

They glided down the stairs, Jack amazed at how dressed everyone was for his little boys birthday party. Everyone did indeed come dressed up in their best, from the village children dressed in their Sunday best with what Jack suspected were borrowed Royal jewels around their necks and fingers, from the way the palace guards were watching and stationed at the doors, to the Noble children. And they were all running around together, playing a big game of tag in the middle of the cleared floor of the huge ball room.

"Why, exactly, did Henrik want a big fancy party?" Jack asked her.

"He said that not everyone gets a chance to get all dressed up, so he wanted them to have one, and still have fun."

Jack smiled at his son. Henrik, would go far in life.


	14. Chapter 14

_Awww, so much love for little Henrik. I'm glad that you all like him so much! He was a lot of fun to write. You'll see more of him in the Vignette series for certain, possibly more here, we will see what comes out._

_Sorry there was no update last night, I spent the evening doing research for the last chapters (and I don't mean just watching ROTG again). I am hoping that I will be able to get through a lot, if not finish Frostbitten this week or by early next week._

_But don't fear! I already have the Vignette/one-shot series planned. What is that you ask? Frostbitten is meant to be a story like setting, Jack telling Jamie the story of what happened earlier in his life. So that's why there are parts that are glossed over, Jack didn't tell Jamie or just gave Jamie a short version of them (there is a method to my madness). HOWEVER, the vignette series won't be like that. I will be doing the vignette series from multiple points of views(like events from Olaf, and Henrik's points of view), going back and telling things that Jack didn't tell, like the various countries that they went to the first week they spent together. ALSO, I can see about taking YOUR requests for going back and doing things. I can't always promise that I will be able to do so, but I can do my best. However, one thing at a time, on to today's chapter._

* * *

"It was a really fun party though," Jack said, leaning back in the computer chair with his arms crossed behind his head. He smiled at Jamie. "Henrik had the time of his life, as did all those kids. It was fun watching little girls that I knew were daughters of a couple of the maids running around draped in ropes of pearls or that had huge gemmed pins on their best dresses. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces."

"Was anything stolen?" Jamie asked, wincing a little. "Sorry, I'm just a little curious. I mean, it sounds like there was millions of dollars worth of jewels running around that night."

Jack shook his head. "I think the guards agreed with you. No, not a single thing was stolen. We had a couple pieces that were found under tables later that night, likely from all the running around those kids were doing but no, nothing was stolen. And I think what was more impressive, honestly, was the parents that came to the palace the days after the party."

"Oh?"

Jack nodded, smiling again. "Yeah, the nobles that came just sent the standard notes. But the villagers, or the maids whose children had snuck in? They came with gifts to thank us, just singing our praises for the party. They said that their children were just thrilled at everything, poor children for the most part that were able to pretend they were royalty for a night with all the splendor and glamour. It meant just as much for the parents as it did for the children. Then, when we told them it was Henrik's idea, not ours," Jack grinned and shrugged. "They were just flabbergasted."

"Gifts? What do you mean by that?"

Jack leaned forward. "Okay, let me explain a little. Back then you obviously didn't have email or phones to just call if you had a complaint or if you needed something from your government, or a complaint for that matter. And paper was expensive for a family that didn't make much. So, and this wasn't just for Arendelle this was for a lot of places, monarch or noble, there was a day of the week where you could come and speak with the ruler. For Arendelle, Elsa did hers weekly on Mondays and she always set herself up in that receiving room, the one I told you about that we greeted guests for the wedding. Usually I would go too, just because it was interesting to watch but I didn't get a say in anything. We'd sit in those thrones, which were damned uncomfortable I will say, and everyone that wanted to speak to Elsa would be shown into the room at the beginning of the day."

"Would she get all dressed up? Like a tiara and what not?"

Jack frowned and gave Jamie a puzzled look. "What? No, everyone knew who she was, she didn't have to go around announcing, "Hey I'm the Queen." She just wore simple attire, all of us did."

Jamie grinned and continued to write in his notepad. "I was just curious, sounds like fun wearing all those gems."

Jack snorted. "It wasn't, they are heavy and uncomfortable. And hard. They don't tell you that about jewelry, it's hard and unmoving. Anyways, may I continue?"

Jamie made a motion with his hand.

"Anyways, on this day, a couple days after Henrik's birthday, Matias opened the doors and all of these villagers came pouring into the room carrying baskets and bundles, and there were maids with them too which is what confused us."

* * *

Jack and Elsa looked at each other as the mass of people filled the room before them, usually the Monday session wasn't nearly this busy. He reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, he could tell she was getting nervous. She squeezed back and stood up straighter, he noticed her hair got a little neater and the wrinkles in her dress fell away as well.

The noise in the crowd fell away and a small woman stepped forward, her hair was covered by a dark head cloth and her brown dress had a few patches on it as well as a few streaks of flour. Jack remembered she was the wife of the baker that was a few blocks from the palace, his eyes traveled down to the basket balanced on her arm and saw loaves of bread peeking out from a nice thick cloth. She was dressed for work today, but had taken time this morning to come down here to the palace. She slipped the basket off her arm and set it on the floor. Jack raised an eyebrow, he knew this woman, she had a quick temper and a sharp tongue but she also had a big heart. And she loved her family dearly.

She dipped down into a cautious curtsey, wobbling a bit, like she had just been shown how to do so. The rest of the crowd followed suit, bowing or curtseying with the baker's wife. Jack looked back to Elsa, confusion on both of their faces before turning back to look at the gathered group. They had risen and were now looking nervously at the baker's wife as she took a few more hesitant steps towards them.

"Your majesties, I – we," she said, obviously nervous.

Elsa smiled at her. "Start with your name, please, for the record," she said softly, gesturing to the clerk seated off to the side at a desk with a stack of paper, pot of ink and quill in hand.

The baker's wife swallowed and nodded. "Of course, your majesty. Sorry, your majesty. Anna Meland."

There was a slight pause while the clerk scratched the name on the paper and Elsa nodded for her to continue.

"Very well, Anna, what brings you here today?"

Anna took a breath, and paused, obviously thinking about rehearsed lines and sighed. "We want to thank you, thank yous both for what yous did for all our children. At the Prince's party the other night."

"Thank us?"

The group nodded and Anna spoke again. "All our little ones, well, they got something we wouldn't have been able to give them. They had the time of their little lives that night, getting all dressed up all fancy like in your gems and jewels and getting to play with the Prince! None of thems have been able to stop talking about it. When my little Alek got his invite I thought it were a joke, but then everyone here got one and just, just thank you, your majesties."

The group nodded again and people started to talk. "Adeline Brevig, your majesties, my little ones don't usually get much, coin usually being tight. I mean, they get as much as they need but there isn't much for pretty little bobbles. This was just such a treat for them, I can't thank you enough."

Jack sat stunned as more parents spoke up, saying how happy they were that their children had been allowed to come to the party, and had been allowed to dress up in the gems and jewels for the evening. Elsa was smiling, and looked like she was holding back tears. She finally held up a hand, to silence the crowd, who looked a little confused when she did so. She beckoned Matias forward, speaking quietly to him in his ear, he nodded once and hurried out of the room.

"I am glad and honored by all your praise," she said, standing up from her throne and walking towards them. The crowd looked at each other, further confused and a little nervous now. "And, as a mother myself, I can certainly empathize, though maybe not to your extent."

Elsa stopped before Anna and took the small woman's hand, grasping it and smiling. "But, I think you are giving your praise to the wrong person. You see, I may have been the one that organized the event, and indeed I was the one who hosted the party."

She turned as the door opened again and Henrik bounded in, he paused with his eyes wide at the crowd gathered. Elsa held her free hand out to him and he ran over to her, shyly holding onto her skirt. He knew this was the receiving room, and that he wasn't usually allowed in here. He turned his little face and looked imploringly back at Jack, who smiled and came down to kneel behind Henrik.

"It's okay," Jack whispered to him. "Mama will tell you in a minute." Henrik reached one of his little hands back to Jack, wrapping it tightly around a couple of his fingers.

Elsa smiled down at her son before looking back up at Anna. "But it was Henrik that wanted the party the way it was. I merely allowed it to happen."

Anna stared at Elsa for a long moment before turning her gaze down at the little boy, tears and a look of wonder in her eyes. She looked back up at Elsa.

"He was who planned the party?"

Elsa nodded and looked back down at Henrik. "Henrik, why did you want to have everyone wear jewels at your party?"

Henrik's grasp on Jack's fingers tightening and he moved further into Elsa's skirt. "I thought that since I liked getting to wear my jewels, and mama likes to wear jewels, and papa does, even though he says he doesn't, that all my friends might like to as well. But mama said that the jewels can't leave the palace, so I thought if I had my birthday party, everyone could get all dressed up, and we could have lots of fun."

His declaration came out in one big long sentence that he didn't stop for air for, and he turned those big blue eyes of his up at Anna, still not sure why she was here. Anna stared at him in awe, the room was silent as all of the villagers, and the maids, processed what this small, barely four-years-old prince had said. Anna stepped back and bent down, scooping up the basket that she had brought with her and bent down to Henrik's level, a smile on her face.

"Your Highness," she said. "I'm Anna Meland."

"You're Alek's mama!" Henrik interrupted.

"Don't interrupt," Jack said, pulling Henrik out of Elsa's skirts a little to face Anna more.

"Sorry," Henrik mumbled, one hand still gasping Elsa's skirt and the other still holding Jack's hand.

Anna smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm Alek's mama. And we all came here to thank you for the party that you did."

Henrik scrunched up his face. "Why are you thanking me for throwing a party? Mama did all the work, I just told her what to do."

A few chuckles were heard in the crowd behind them. Elsa bent down beside them as well.

"Henrik, this is one of those times where you might not fully understand right now, but you did a very, very good thing with your party. And you made a lot of people really happy. And these mamas and papas that are here this morning want to thank you because you made their children really happy because you let them come to your party and get all dressed up with our jewels."

Henrik looked at her and smiled. "But I wanted them to have fun, that's why I did it."

Elsa smiled again and kissed his forehead. "I know little love, and that is why you are a wonderful little prince. Now, you need to use this as a lesson, remember our lessons that we have?"

Henrik nodded.

"So what do you think you should do for Miss Anna here?"

Henrik turned back to Anna.

"Anna is the name of my aunt," Henrik said. "I like that name."

Jack bit back a laugh and he saw Elsa lean her head down a little, her lip also between her teeth, trying not to laugh. Henrik continued.

"I am happy that Alek had so much fun at my party, I had fun with him there."

Anna smiled and held out the basket to Henrik. "I brought you these, I made them this morning, to thank you for letting Alek come to your party."

Henrik released Elsa's skirt and Jack's hand to take the basket; his little arms stretched wide around the basket as he took it from her and set it down before him, moving the cloth out of the way. Jack smiled as Henrik elicited a little happy gasp when he looked inside.

"Papa, look! She made pastries!"

Most everyone knew that the prince had gotten Jack's love of sweets. Jack set his hand on his little back and leaned forward.

"Yes, and they look very tasty. What do you say to her?"

Henrik's little face shot up towards Anna, a huge grin on his little face. "Thank you Anna! We will enjoy them later!"

Anna smiled down at him, curtseyed again and stepped back into the crowd. And one by one the whole crowd came forward, bending down to talk to Henrik and presenting him with some little gift they had brought, like candies, or pastries or jams they had made. The people that had come didn't have much to spare, it was all something that could make, nothing extravagant. One farmer had even brought a basket full of carefully packed eggs for them. Henrik took them all like they were gifts of gold, telling each person how excited he was about the gift. His favorite had been an older woman's though, who was raising her grandchildren. She had brought a crocheted shawl for Elsa, and had nervously presented the gift to the prince. Henrik's eyes had lit up and he had immediately draped it around Elsa's shoulders.

"It's so pretty on you mama!" he had declared, before hopping over and giving the older woman a big hug.

And then the crowd had left, waving at the prince who was still gleefully bouncing on the floor and waving his little hands as he sent them off before he bounded around the room, looking at the carefully arranged gifts that had been given to them. Jack leaned back on the floor and looked over at Elsa.

"Well that was unexpected."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "Indeed," she said, standing from the floor and wincing as she got a cramp in her leg. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her leg. Jack leaped up and swept her up into his arms, smiling down at her, she laughed.

"Ah, I'm forever sweeping you off your feet it seems," he said, nuzzling her ear.

She laughed again, swatting at his chest. Henrik bounded over to them and looked up, smile still wide on his face.

"I want to do the same birthday party next year," he said.

Jack shifted and they both looked down at Henrik. "Again?"

Henrik nodded and gestured to the empty room. "It made everyone so happy! And it was fun, let's do it again next year!"

Jack looked at Elsa and they both smiled. Jack shrugged.

"I don't see why not, it went well this year."

Elsa laughed and looked back down at Henrik. "Very well, little love. If you still want to do it closer to your birthday next year, we will."

"Yay!" replied Henrik, jumping up and down before he ran out of the room.

Jack chuckled. "At least next time you'll have more time to plan."

Elsa nodded. "At least I'll have that much."

* * *

"So did he?" Jamie asked. "Did he want that for his party?"

Jack nodded. "Oh yes, it became a tradition. Every year on Henrik's birthday, we'd open up the palace and everyone from the village and outlying areas was invited to come, dressed up in their best for a night of fun, with dancing and music and tons of food."

"I bet you loved the food."

"I loved it all."

"Wait, how long of a tradition?"

"It was still happening when I left Arendelle, when Henrik was fully grown. By that time we had invested in a whole room of glass jewels, replicas of the real ones. But, no one minded, since they were very good replicas. I remember the year Henrik told all of his friends, he was so nervous. They were all so sad until Henrik told them that they could keep them."

"You had replicas made every year?"

"Some, yeah. Some people took them as souvenirs, some returned them. We would take one of the rooms the day before, the smallest of the ball rooms, and we'd all set out all these jewels and fancy hats, and dresses even at one point. Then, when the party started, the crowd would come in and get all dressed up for the evening. The children were always so much fun to watch, seeing as they just draped themselves in everything, and then chose out things for their parents."

"So, the replicas were because you were scared of thievery?"

Jack laughed. "No, no one would have stolen from Henrik or Elsa from the village. It became so popular we were concerned we might get unsavory folk from outside the village, so I guess that was part of the worry, but it was more that we needed more supply for the demand. And by having the glass replicas, Henrik could give those away."

"That is, amazing."

"Yeah, it was. It was a lot of fun too."

"So then Elsa trained him, gave him lessons on how to rule after her?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I always tried not to give those much thought."

"Why?"

"Because of what the end result of those lessons meant. Life was just so, so perfect for all those years. I mean, we had our ups and downs, everyone does, but it was just such a wonderful life. I thought it would just last forever," Jack got up from the chair, and walked over to the window, looking out at the heavy snow falling just outside the cozy apartment. "But, I learned the hard way that all good things must come to an end."

"What do you mean?"

Jack leaned his head against the glass. "Give me a minute, would you? This is where it gets hard."

Jamie stared at Jack for a moment. "Alright."


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, don't say I didn't warn you all. I tried my best to give you a heads up. But yes, here comes the angst. Try to enjoy, while it may be sad, I do hope that is still good writing. Do get a box of tissues though, it does get pretty sad at the end. Let me know what you think though! 3 Aria_

_Also, as a little side note, my seasonal employ is coming to an end so I will be around much more often. If anyone is bored or wants to hit me up for a little bit of chat, feel free to drop me a PM! I'm usually around. 3_

* * *

Jamie watched Jack for a long few moments, not wanting to say anything and disturb his friend. Jamie's computer dinged, indicating that he'd gotten an email from one of his contacts. He shifted his seat over to the computer desk, clicking a few times in the silence before he heard Jack sigh and he shifted his attention back to Jack. Jack's hand still rested on the side of the window while he stared out into the snowing landscape, the heavy flakes clinging to the trees outside the window.

"As I said, we had our ups and downs. But, god, it was wonderful. Mostly. It was hard to watch her age," he said, his fingers curling on the wood of the windowsill. "That was the downside of getting to watch Henrik grow up, was watching her grow older. Aging is so gradual too, you hardly notice it until something will just hit you."

Jack leaned his head back, his eyes closed. "And over 15, 20 years there were lots of those moments. Lots of pulled muscles, lots of back rubs and then grey hairs; Wrinkles, laugh lines, worry lines, so many different names for them," he said, chuckling slightly. "She was still so beautiful though, every day she was still just, just Elsa. Just my beautiful Ice Angel."

Jamie's pencil scratched along his pad, he didn't want to say anything to jolt Jack from whatever jumble of emotions he was feeling right now.

"But, watching Henrik grow from a little boy, into a man. Oh, that was something else. Watching those little impish features mature into the handsome man he became. And he cared so much about Arendelle, about the people and about the responsibilities that he'd someday inherit from Elsa. I guess I thought he'd be a lot older when he did inherit."

Jack's head came back forward, resting on the glass pane, frost swirling up and around from where his skin touched the smooth surface.

"What happened?" Jamie asked softly.

Jack sighed deeply, before taking a deep breath. "It was the beginning of 1852; Henrik was 23 years old and engaged to be married in a few weeks, around mid-month of February, so the palace was in full swing with all the various preparations."

* * *

Jack hummed as he flipped over in the air, clutching tight to the bunch of frost flowers that he held in his hand, their icy stems carefully arranged in his hand. He grinned, imagining her face when he surprised her. He set down on the landing outside her office, she'd been putting in long days here in the last couple weeks, trying to get everything ready for Henrik's wedding. He opened the doors and slid inside, closing them quickly behind him before turning to look at her. She was sitting neatly at her desk, the piles of paper forever stacked around her and the shawl that she'd gotten years ago draped around her shoulders. She finished writing something on a paper before setting down her pen and stood up, turning around to face him with a soft smile on her face.

Jack smiled and walked towards her, setting his staff aside as he did so and holding out the flowers for her. As he had predicted, her eyes lit up and her smile widened as she took them. She carefully took the icy blossoms and looked over them, turning the bouquet in different directions before looking up at him.

"You know these won't last very long in the warm castle, they are too delicate."

He stepped forward and took them from her hands, setting them down on her chair before pulling her into his arms.

"My love, they are meant for you to enjoy, and then they can be gone. I can make more, an infinite amount more," he said, wrapping her up and kissing her.

She sighed against him, before resting her head against his chest. "Oh Jack, you've always been so good to me."

"And I always will be," he said, kissing the top of her faded blonde head. "So what's going on today?"

She sighed, turning her head to look back at the mountain of papers on her desk. "Just more preparations for the wedding, everything is going along quite smoothly. I've heard word of another outbreak of influenza on the main continent again, but it's about that time of year. I'm not all that worried," she shrugged, turning her head back into Jack's chest. "The Duchess and her entourage are due to arrive in four days; I should go look over the guest wing and see how they are coming along. Come with me?"

Jack chuckled. "Anything for you love, anything for you."

She stepped back with a sigh and took his offered arm with a yawn. He frowned as they walked slowly from the room.

"You should get some more sleep; you're working yourself to the bone."

She smiled up at him, squeezing his arm. "You worry too much, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

He stopped and turned her into the wall, grinning down at her. "We could go to bed after we inspect the guest wing."

"Jack!" she whispered up at him, looking around and blushing.

"Oh Elsa please, after 20-some years everyone here knows better," he replied, nipping her nose.

She giggled, pushing lightly at his chest. "Yes, yes, okay, but we have to see the guest quarters first," she said, turning her head up and kissing him. He grinned down at her, flipping over the staff she hadn't seen him grab from her office in his other hand.

"Excellent," he murmured, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist before they took off headfirst down the hallway.

She squealed a little. "Oh, Jack, don't let me fall," she said, grasping tighter to him.

He chuckled and kissed her quickly. "Never."

They sped to the guest quarters, before Jack leaned against a doorframe patiently while Elsa walked through and inspected everything. She made instructions to the group of maids that followed her through and around the grouping of rooms, several of the women scurrying out of the room to start on the various changes to be made. Finally, Elsa approached Jack, a smile on her face and reached out her hand for his. He pushed off from the wall and enveloped her in his arms again, nuzzling her neck and causing her to laugh.

"Are you ready?" he said, speaking into her hair. She nodded and he loosened his grip, turning her and resting his arm around her waist and leading her from the room.

Back in their bedchamber, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close and setting his chin on her shoulder. He hummed slightly, swaying with her to his tune and she brought her hand up to sit on his head, he could imagine the smile she had on her face. He took one of his hands away, flicked his wrist around for a moment while frost and ice formed in the air before dipping his hand down to catch the frost rose he created, bringing it close to his beloved wife. She leaned her head back, taking the rose with her free hand while he continued to hum and sway with her, squeezing her close and kissing her temple. 27 years had passed since he'd found that Ice Castle, 27 wonderful years since she'd thrown open those doors and he saw her standing against the sunlight like an angel.

* * *

Jamie jumped a little when Jack banged his fist against the wall.

"She wasn't getting enough rest, I kept asking her to but she… she was such a stubborn woman when she wanted to be," he said, smiling though tears in his eyes and looking down at the floor. Jack took a deep breath. "She was up at dawn every day until the wedding, and stayed up long past sunset. She likely only got maybe 5 or 6 hours of sleep, if that, trying to make sure everything was perfect."

"What about Henrik?" Jamie asked softly.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to Henrik's rooms, opening the door with a smirk at the crisp "Enter" that his son barked at the door. Henrik was nervous, though Jack couldn't really blame him; tomorrow was a big day for the prince. Henrik was sitting at his desk with his back to the door, the long feather of a quill pen moving with steady jerks as he wrote on a paper. Jack closed the door and leaned against it, setting down the packet that Matias had given him as he'd come up the stairs.

"Just set whatever you've brought by the door, Matias. I'll see to it in a little bit. Thank you," Henrik said, not turning around.

"Well, that's what I did, but I'm not Matias," Jack said, still leaning against the door. He smiled as the pen stopped and Henrik turned around to see Jack standing there.

Henrik pushed out of his chair and came over to his father, smiling. "Papa, I'm sorry, I've-"

Jack held up his hand and hugged his son. "It's okay."

Henrik sighed, his shoulders slumping down as he crossed over to the fireplace and poked the fire a few times, staring at it. Jack studied his son, marveling for the umpteenth time at what a marvelous character the little boy that he swore had just been running down the halls yesterday had grown up into. And was getting married tomorrow. Henrik still sported Jack's very stubborn jaw, and the childish curls had relaxed into straight white-blonde hair, but he had many of Elsa's soft features.

"How is Tatiana?" Jack asked, moving closer to Henrik. He pulled the stopper out of a brandy decanter and poured two glasses, carrying one over for Henrik.

Henrik sighed, taking the glass with a murmur of thanks and sipping the amber liquid. "She's fine, excited for tomorrow I think. I hope at least."

Jack laughed.

"She still can't see you."

Jack shrugged. "You can, that's all that really matters to me."

Henrik smiled at his father, letting out a sigh and looking into the fire. "It just, It seems so real now."

Jack smiled, taking a drink from his own glass. "Want me to tell you a few things about marriage?"

Henrik looked up at Jack, silent a long few moments before he slowly nodded. "You… You and mama just always, always seem so perfect together."

Jack snorted. "Not always, I can promise you of that much. And that's the first thing I can tell you. You aren't always right, and there will be times where you want to kill each other. It's how you act after that will define you as a couple. You can't change someone, but you can change how to react to each other. Pick your battles, if you will."

Jack left an hour and a half later with a much more relaxed son and a smile on his own face. Henrik would do fine, and he and Elsa would be there to help if they needed any help. He walked down the darkened corridor to his own bedchamber, humming his song as he did and opened the door. He stepped inside and frowned, Elsa was sitting on her dressing table with a large cloth held up to her face.

"Elsa?" he asked, stepping quickly over to her.

"It's okay, it's nothing. Just a nosebleed," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I've had a headache all day today, it's likely why."

She pulled the cloth away and Jack saw the huge red stain on the cloth, he felt his stomach clench as she moved the cloth around a little bit, feeling at her nose before replacing the cloth.

"Should I fetch someone?"

She looked at him over the cloth. "The night before the wedding over a bloodied nose? No, I'm fine, really Jack. It should stop soon," she said. "I had them a couple times as a child, and the bleeding has slowed down a lot. I'm sure I'm quite fine. As I said, I've just had a headache all day."

Jack slowly nodded and moved behind her to rub her shoulders. She sighed with pleasure, tilting her head to one side as he did so.

"Oh that feels good," she murmured, still holding the cloth to her face.

He frowned when he reached her neck, moving a hand up to feel her cheek and forehead. "You feel warm," he said, trying not to sound panicked.

She waved a hand at him. "I was sitting in front of the fire with Anna before I came in here, maybe 5 minutes before you came in. I'm just still warm from that. She had it built up pretty warm in her room."

Jack relaxed a little, going back to rubbing her shoulders. "Well, you need to sleep in tomorrow a little. You've worked yourself to the quick, you need rest."

"But, I-"

"No, Elsa, you need some rest. There isn't anything that you need to do that everyone in the castle doesn't already know needs to be done. Please," he said, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. "For me? You'll feel better for the wedding anyways."

She sighed, pulling the cloth away and feeling at her nose before she nodded. "Alright, if you insist," she said, leaning back against him.

* * *

Jamie watched the emotions play over Jack's face as he turned away from the window and leaned against it, his head dropping back against the frosted pane. Jack stared up at the ceiling now, anguish on his face as he painfully retold the story. Part of Jamie wanted to tell him to stop, but another told him that Jack needed to tell this.

"I know now that the nosebleed, the headache, it was all connected. And she had a fever; she wasn't warm from the fire."

"And the next morning?"

"She said she was fine, I noticed that she had these little red dots on her chest and neck. I pointed them out to her, and she laughed saying they were just from age," he sighed. "It wasn't, it was part of it too."

He laughed harshly. "But, it didn't matter; there wasn't anything I could have done at that point anyway. And it was Henrik's wedding, which went off without a issue, and Elsa looked beautiful as ever for the day. She was all dressed in her rich attire, only this time she sat aside and watched, rather than being the center of attention."

Jack sighs and steps forward, putting his hands on either side of the chair, looking down at the floor before looking up at Jamie with a look of guilt in his eyes.

"You know, I should have known when she suggested we retire early that night. When she said that she was feeling tired, when I noticed that she was a little pale," he said, before dropping his head back down to stare at the floor again. "She put on such a good face for Henrik, he didn't suspect anything. The next morning she was up again, directing the clean-up of everything, waving goodbye to guests and then late that afternoon, Henrik and Tatiana left for their honeymoon. A month touring parts of the continent, they were both so excited."

Jack was silent another long few moments while he took a long breath. "The next morning, she stayed in bed. She joked with me, saying she had just overworked herself and she'd be fine later that day. She just needed a lie in," he said, his fingers gripping the fabric tightly. "She spiked a fever that night, a high one. We called a doctor."

"What was it?" Jamie asked, in a soft voice.

Jack was silent a long few moments before turning tear filled eyes up at Jamie. "Typhoid."

Jamie stared back at Jack for a long moment before Jack pushed away from the chair, stalking back over to the window, bracing his hands on either side of the still frosted pane. "The fevers, they came one right after another. Along with other, unsavory side effects from all the other organs as they try to process the illness. On the third night of the fevers, I took her to the Trolls."

* * *

Jack flew quickly in the night air, holding tight to Elsa wrapped up in blankets and furs and still shivering against the night air. He bit his lip as he looked down at her, worry apparent all over his face.

"I thought the cold didn't bother you," he joked, bending down to kiss her cheek.

She chuckled before breaking into a fit of coughs and wincing. "I guess there is an exception to the rules," she said, curling into his chest.

He didn't say anything, just gripped his staff a little harder underneath her form and sped on towards the Troll's clearing. Elsa's lips were blue when they touched down, and she was coughing again. He rearranged all the blankets and furs around her, rubbing at them to try and help warm her up before looking around at the eyes peaking up at them from the clearing.

"Pabbie!" he called out, not caring at the note of panic that sounded in his voice. "Pabbie, where are you?"

A path cleared and the elder Troll rolled towards them and bowed. "Guardian, how can I be of assistance to you?"

Jack turned and beckoned him back at Elsa, still huddled on the ground in her mass of furs, covering her mouth with a shaking hand as she coughed.

"Help her, please," Jack said, in almost a whisper.

Pabbie stared at the wilted Queen for a long moment before he shook his head mournfully and looked up at Jack.

"Guardian, I-"

"Help her!" Jack shouted, bending down and gripping his stony shoulders in his cold hands. "Please, Pabbie, I'll give up whatever I have to, just please. Please, help her."

The old Troll looked up at him with big sad eyes, full of regret and shook his head again. "Jack, I told you, I could only do you one favor. One, and that was given for your wedding and then for your son. I-I'm sorry, I can't do anything more."

Jack stared at him for a long moment, feeling so many emotions war inside him before he bowed his head and tried desperately not to sob. "Nothing at all?" he whispered.

Jack looked up when he felt Pabbie pulled away from him and looked around to see an empty clearing. And, his eyes brimming with tears as he watched the elder Troll ball up and roll away from him, his last real hope at saving Elsa rolling away from him. Jack stood up, composing himself as best as he could and walked back over to his bride of 24 years, bending down before her and smiling his best for her.

"What did he say?" she asked, turning her face up at him with a little smile on her face.

Jack opened his mouth, started to curse the trolls, started to curse the staff for giving her this illness, started to curse the world for everything before he just sighed and smiled again. "He's- he's going to see what he can do, love. He's going to see what he can do," he said, reaching out to stroke her hair, trying not to show his alarm when he felt her burning up. He leaned forward and bundle her back up in his arms, biting his lip when he saw how pale she was.

"Let's get you back to bed, a nice cup of tea and the fire is just what you need right now," he said, lifting off and speeding off towards the castle.

* * *

Jack punched the wall again, Jamie wincing as a picture he had hung fell down. Jack swiped at his eyes now, the emotion from the memories very evident on his face now.

"After that night, I went and delivered a note to Henrik, telling him of Elsa's situation. They headed for Arendelle right away, but as Tatianna still claimed she couldn't see me, offering to just fly them wasn't an option. They were still at sea, and with a little help from the wind they made it back in 3 days," Jack smiled bitterly. "She assured him she would be fine, that she would get better and that they shouldn't have turned around just for her."

Jack sighs and looks down at his hand, rubbing his left ring finger absently. "That was the last day that she was lucid, before the fevers really took over her mind. Up to that point, her doctor's thought she would be fine, but that night, she spiked another fever that never went away. Two days she laid there, she started having hallucinations from the fever. And the whole time, I never let go of her, I just… I couldn't."

"She started talking, and shouting during the hallucinations, nothing made sense. Until the last one," he smiles bitterly again. "She was dreaming about one of our flights together. She opened those beautiful blue eyes of hers and looked right at me, wrapped her arms up around my neck while she was gasping for breath, and she said, "Don't let me fall, Jack. Don't drop me."

Jack let his hands fall down to his sides. ""Never," I said. That's what I always said. "Never, Elsa." And I pulled her tight and kissed her burning hot forehead and then… and then she was gone. Just like that, she stopped breathing, those big beautiful eyes of hers still staring at me with all the love she had for me."

Jamie stared at him for long moments, watching a big tears rolled down his cheeks, unsure of what to do. "Jack, I-"

"And it was a beautiful day out too!" Jack said, suddenly, snapping his head up to look outside as a snap of thunder could be heard. "I never understood that. Why did she have to die on such a nice day?" he shook his head, his whole body shaking with him.

"Ever since then, I've made sure that it's never been a nice day, on the day that she died," Jack said softly, staring out the window again, his hands clenched together.

"When-"

"Tomorrow," Jack said, still not looking over at him. "It was Tomorrow."

Jamie sat back hard in his chair, watching as his friend struggled with the loss of his beloved wife all over again. The normally mischievous and playful Jack, trying desperately to not become a mass of tears on the floor as he relived her death. After long, silent minutes, Jack spoke again, his voice still shaky.

"Everyone mourned her death, people coming from so many of the outlying areas to come and wish her farewell as she laid out before her burial. I couldn't leave her side; I stayed beside her as all the people came by, with flowers, with coin, with anything they wanted to give her for the afterlife. Then, after 3 days of that, they buried her, next to her parents. I was… I was still just in shock of everything. I couldn't leave her. I stayed there, seated right beside her for days, weeks, months? I don't even know."

"What about Henrik?"

Jack smiled. "He did what she had trained him to do, and did it beautifully. That was the only thing I left her grave for, was his coronation, which was six weeks after her death."

"Six weeks?"

Jack nodded slowly. "That was the proper amount of time allotted for grief of a monarch," he said, and sighs. "But I couldn't go back in the palace, too many memories. I'd hear her laugh, I'd see her skirts disappear around a corner or swear that I'd heard her call my name. So I left, I hugged Henrik, told him I'd be back and I left."

"What did you do? Where did you go?"

"Everywhere but Arendelle. I went back to being Jack Frost, being invisible. I decided I would rather be invisible than go through the pain of losing someone like that again. I decided that everyone in Arendelle would forget me in time, so I just left."

"You left your son?"

Jack laughs bitterly. "For a time, I don't even know how long. I never spoke to him again. I'd go back to Arendelle long enough to leave him a note on his birthday, I'd sneak into his office when he wasn't there. Then I'd stay around long enough to catch just a glimpse of him, and then I would be off again. I stopped staying around when I saw him grow into an old man, I just… I couldn't bear the thought of seeing my son die as well. Call me a coward but, I just couldn't."

Jack sighs, running threading his hands through his hair and looking up at Jamie for the first time in a long while. "And so I regressed into just plain, ole Jack Frost, trying desperately to shut away the memories I had from Arendelle. Because I figured if I didn't remember at all, I wouldn't get hurt again. I forgot all the good that came with the bad," he said, sighing. "And I regret now that I did that. I regret that I left Henrik alone."

Jamie set his pencil down and stood up out of the chair, walking over to Jack and looks at him for a long moment. They were equal height now, and Jack looked so much older tonight after telling his tale. Jamie stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his friend, trying hard not to grimace at the shock of cold that he got from doing so. Jack was still for a long moment while he processed the action, before his cold arms moved and hugged Jamie back, his shoulders moving as he let the centuries of emotion come out.

* * *

_Okay, that's it! That's all the angst! I promise! It's going to be getting happier from here, I have plans and charts, and timelines and ideas! Yeah, ideas! Stick with me, it gets better, I promise._

_Lots of feels from this one, I know, but I hope everyone enjoyed it._


	16. Chapter 16

_My goodness, it seems I gave you all lots and lots of feels with that last chapter. Though, I suppose that was my point, so mission accomplished. No more angst from here on out, but no promises on epic feels :D. I have a few more tricks left up my sleeve as I start to wind things down for Frostbitten. But, don't fret, I have the Vignette series planned, so keep your eyes trained for that to be popping up before too long. And if you have an idea for something that you'd like to see me write on, feel free to send me a PM. Now, just because you send me a PM, it doesn't mean I'm going to be able to write it. I have gotten a few really good suggestions thus far, so I'm really excited to keep Frostbitten going just in a different way!_

_Hope you enjoy tonight's update as I bring the story back around to more happy things. It will start off a little sad but that's just leftover from where we left off so just bear with me again , please. 3 Aria._

* * *

Jamie sat at his computer desk again, typing away at the email response to his mom, looking over his shoulder at Jack every couple minutes to check on Jack, who was now seated in the armchair behind him. Jack had been like that for the last hour, Jamie had tried speaking to him a couple times, but it seemed like Jack just wanted to sit there and look at the picture of Elsa he had kept in his pocket. Jamie bit his lip and turned his attention back to the computer screen, quickly moving his fingers along the smooth keyboard surface to finish his response to her.

When that was finished, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He looked down at his notepad, his untidy scrawl unevenly taking up space across the lined pages with the now worn pencil lain neatly across the surface. Then he saw the gloves Jack wore when he was on the computer, he glanced over his shoulder again at his longtime friend to see he was still in his heartbroken trance before shifting his attention back to the computer screen and tapping a few keys to pull up the browsing history and frowned when he saw the site that Jack had been using. It wasn't in English. He clicked it and was able to understand what the site sold instantly.

"It's already tomorrow there, isn't it? Because of the time change," Jamie said, softly, carefully turning around to face Jack again. Jack's mournful gaze slowly came up to meet Jamie's, his eyes flicking to the flower arrangements displayed on the screen before he nodded slowly and looked back down at the picture before folding the flap over Elsa's face.

"Yeah, it is. It's early morning, but… it's today now."

Jamie was silent for a long moment. "And that's why you didn't want me to go back to my mom's this weekend."

Jack's gaze shot back up to Jamie's again before he gave a soft chuckle and nodded again. "You were always a clever kid. Though, it was never my intention to tell you all this. Your… your question last night, it certainly caught me of guard."

Jamie leaned forward and patted Jack's knee. "You should do it yourself, take flowers to her."

Jack shook his head. "I haven't been there in a long time Jamie."

Jamie looked over at his notepad and picked it up, holding it up for Jack to see. "This is a great story, Jack, you can't just let it end the way you did."

Jack laughed bitterly. "I already did a pretty damn good job of messing things up," he said, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulling out a necklace and holding it up for Jamie.

It was the one he had described, the carved white rune hanging at the end with the polished stones on either end. The braided cord was heavily frayed now, and some of the carved runes had been worn down, from years of rubbing and worrying. Jamie stared at it, feeling his mouth fall open as he reached out for it; Jack let him take it from his hands, turning his own head away from it.

"You- you kept it with you?"

"Of course I did, it's a reminder that I made a terrible choice, a selfish, childish choice so long ago."

Jamie looked up at him from the amulet with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Jack scoffed and looked up at him, glaring at the carved rune in his hands before he sighed. "I had one favor right, one wish? And I wished for everyone to see me, so that Elsa and I could get married. I should have wished for her to-to be immortal, or be able to stay with me forever or something. I was so vain in thinking that people needed to see me in order for her to be happy, I should have been thinking about more long term!."

Jack stood and stalks back over to the window, bracing his hands on the window again, smiling bitterly at himself.

Jamie looks down at the rune again, tracing a finger over several of the tiny carved runes on the surface before he frowned and turned to his notepad, turning a few pages and reading over the notes he had taken from Jack's telling. Something was nagging at Jamie's mind about the tiny runes carved in the large rune; he swung around in his chair to scan the bookshelf behind him before selecting the small volume that he was seeking. Flipping the title open, and his notepad to a new page, Jamie slowly started writing while he turned the amulet over a few times.

After he was silent for a long few moments, Jack turned his head to look at Jamie and frowned, seeing his head bent over a book with his hand still clasped on the rune.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming to stand behind Jamie.

"These are Norse runes that Pabbie used."

"So?"

"So, I took a Norse mythology class last semester, remember?"

"And…" Jack said, still not sure what Jamie was getting at.

Jamie sat back, holding up his notebook for Jack to read. Jack's eyes went to the three that Jamie had sketched and circled before drawing lines up to a sentence at the top. The rune words were blending, growth, wellbeing, and scrawled at the top in quotations was "Gave you your son".

Jack looked up at Jamie with confusion still in his eyes, Jamie was grinning at Jack.

"Don't you see what Pabbie did?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

Jamie sighed and took the notepad back. "He didn't just make you visible, or suppress your powers or whatever he did for those few days while you got married. He made it so you'd have a line of descendants, Jack. He gave you a whole family. He gave you Henrik," Jamie gestured to the amulet at the multitude of runes scratched on the surface. "But he also gave your whole line virility, strength, everything."

Jack stared at him. "Wha-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Jack, that if I'm right, you have a family waiting for you. And it's high time that you went for a reunion," Jamie said, still grinning at him.

Jack was silent for several long moments, looking down at his bare left hand again before he looked up at Jamie and turned around in the room, putting his hands up on his head.

"Jack?"

"You are saying that I might still have family? Still have family that believes in me? After centuries? Jamie, I- it's a wonderful idea but after how I just left Henrik I don't know if it's really possible."

Jamie was silent a few moments, considering his words. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Jack turned around, looking at Jamie for a long moment before finally he sighed and nodded, a slow smile creeping across his lips for the first time that evening. "Yeah, yeah I would."

"What time is it there?" Jamie said, frowning up at the clock. It was almost 11pm in his little apartment.

"Barely 5 am there. Shouldn't take me more than an hour to fly there with the wind."

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"You think you get to go have all the adventure by yourself?"

"I can't carry you all the way across the Atlantic!"

Jamie crossed his arms and gave Jack a pointed look. "I'm going with you, one way or another."

Jack groaned, balling up his hands and resisting the urge to simply dart out the window and be gone. "Jamie-"

"Jack, I'm going. And that's the end of it," Jamie said, turning and picking up his backpack, starting to put items in it quickly.

"What about your classes? You can't just leave them, that's terribly irresponsible of you," Jack countered.

"If you don't remember, they have been cancelled already because of the mess YOU created at the school."

Jack grumbled, cursing under his breath. "What about your mom, she will worry herself to death if she doesn't know where you are?"

"Just sent her an email saying I was fine and was going to do school stuff all week."

"So you LIED to her?"

"Technically, this is research on The Snow Queen," Jamie said, turning and giving Jack a pointed look.

Jack threw up his hands in exasperation. "My stars, you are just like Henrik," he grumbled, sinking back down into the armchair and grabbing his staff.

"Fine, we will leave as soon as you are ready."

Jamie grinned at him and continued to move around the room before ducking into the bedroom to get dressed. Jack pulled the picture of Elsa out again, sighing.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing here, my love. I really do. I just wish you were here to help me," he said softly, rubbing his thumb over the surface of her smiling face.

Ten minutes later, Jamie stood smiling in front of Jack with his backpack slung behind his shoulder and layers of warm clothing seen under his wool coat.

"Alrighty," Jamie said, tying a tartan scarf around his neck. "Let's get going."

Jack smirked up at him from the arm chair. "I told you, I'm not carrying you across the Atlantic."

Jamie's face fell. "Jack, I tol-"

"Yes, yes, you stubborn boy, I know," he replied, standing up out of the chair and flipping his staff over with his foot. Jack walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer again.

"Jack, I don't think we can get to Norway via the freezer," Jamie said sarcastically from the living room, crossing his arms.

Jack turned his head and gave Jamie a bemused look as he pulled out the box from the night before that contained his and Elsa's wedding bands. Closing the freezer door, he walked back over to Jamie while opening the box and pulled out what looked like a clear marble before safely closing it and sliding the box into the pocket of his sweatshirt. He frowned and looked at Jamie.

"Where is the amulet?"

"Oh," Jamie said, stepping over to the desk and grabbing the necklace and holding it out to Jack. Jack took it with a murmur of thanks before shoving it back into the pocket as well. Jack sighed and held up the marble for Jamie to see. Jamie looked at it for a moment, looked at Jack and then back at the marble.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a miniature version of one of North's globes; he gave it to me one year for Christmas."

"You mean it can go anywhere?"

"One place, which I set it to one night at the North Pole. When no one was looking, I suppose in a moment of weakness. I've never used it, just kept it hidden away. I guess we will see how it works."

Jamie's breath caught. "It's set for Arendelle."

Jack smiled softly. "For the Ice Castle."

"It's still there?"

"If not, I'll have to catch you as you start rolling down the mountain."

Jamie blanched a little at the thought before laughing nervously and taking a step back. "Well, at least I have a hard head."

Jack shifted his staff to his other hand, holding it out for Jamie to be able to hold onto as well. They looked at each other before Jack held up the small globe and carefully shook it, purple and blue colors coming to life inside the sphere.

"Ice Castle," he said softly before tossing it ahead of them.

There was a great burst of light in the room and then a darkened portal stood before them, Jamie looked at Jack.

"Well, it would still be dark there," Jack murmured and took a deep breath. "We better go, before I change my mind."

And at that, they both stepped forward, and hurled themselves into the portal before them.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought! 3 Aria_


	17. Chapter 17

_Alrighty, well for those of you who are interested, I have already started the Vignette series! I had a little plot bunny running around all day today and just, well I just had to get it out! So look for that, it's titled pretty simply "Frostbitten: Vignettes". Should be a lot of fun for anyone that just hasn't gotten enough from Frostbitten just yet. Highly unlikely that I'm going to be putting any angst in there, the first one is already up, and it's Jack and Elsa discovering that Elsa is featured in Henrik's newest book of fairy tales, well kind of._

_Let's get on with this (possible) family reunion, no?_

_3 Aria_

* * *

Jack pulled up on his staff when he felt them exit the portal, causing them to float in the air. He was still unsure if the Ice Castle would be there or not. Would it have disappeared after all these years without Elsa's powers to keep it there, after the decades of weather beating down on it? He held his breath as his eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, turning his head in different directions to try and see.

"It's still here," Jamie breathed, as a flashlight lit up the darkened room they were hovering in.

Jack glanced down to see Jamie holding his cell phone in his hand, moving it around the room to see the ice structures still in place after all these years. Jack let out his held breath and lowered them the few inches to the ground, both of them still turning their heads around to try and see everything. Jamie rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out something small and holding it out for Jack.

"Here, I grabbed a lighter if there are still candles around here."

Jack took it from his hand, flying up to the old chandelier that he had first lit so many years ago with Elsa staring up at him with wide eyes. He swallowed hard at the ball of emotion that welled up inside him at that particular memory before lighting the few candles that he could, giving some dim light in the very dark room. Jamie's phone light clicked off and Jack saw him swing his backpack around his shoulders before rummaging inside it as Jack floated back down beside him. Jamie removed a couple cans of an energy drink and a folded fleece blanket, setting them on the ice floor before swinging the pack back onto his shoulders again and looking up at Jack with a grin. He gathered the items, walking carefully over to the ice table, arranging a seat for himself and settling down before opening the first can and sighing. Jack looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"Hey, you don't need sleep. I'm going to need a little help to essentially pull an all –nighter here."

Jack closed his eyes, he hadn't thought of that. He should have let Jamie get some sleep before they took off on this silly little adventure, he didn't actually think they would actually find anything. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Jamie cut him off.

"I'll be fine, Jack, really. A couple of these and I'll be wired until noon. I've done it before, remember finals week?" Jamie said, shifting on his blanket and reaching into his coat pocket for a small notepad with a pencil shoved through the top. "So, since we can't go down to the town for a little bit, why don't you teach me some Norwegian?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "How much interacting are you planning on doing exactly?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know, but I figure I should know at least a little bit."

Jack sighed, turning and walking to step out on the balcony overlooking the slope that would lead down to Arendelle. He had no idea what it looked like now. Was it still the small little trading and fishing village from before, with the palace nestled behind it? Was it a huge city now? What would he find would he get down there? What would Elsa's grave look like after all these years? Had they taken good care of it? He swallowed, staring out at the dark night sky with the barest hints of dawn starting to break in the east.

"Jack?" Jamie asked softly.

Jack sighed and turned back around, walking over to the table and hopping up to sit beside Jamie. "Alright, alright. But pay attention. Though, I'm not sure how much you will need to know, a lot of Europeans know English these days. Not all, but a fair number."

Jamie nodded, flipping to a fresh page in his notepad and looking up at Jack expectantly. Jack grinned at him, and spoke fluid sentence, assumingly in Norwegian. Jamie blinked at him.

"Wh-what?"

Jack chuckled and smiled up at him. "Where would you like to start?"

"More basic than that," Jamie replied, shifting his stance and taking another gulp of his energy drink and pulling out his phone. "Well, it's about 5:30 am now. I figure if we go down just before dawn, they won't see that I'm flying."

Jack nodded. "So, about two hours to see how much I can teach you," he said, and grinned. "Could be fun."

Two hours, three energy drinks, and eight pages of his notepad later, the little alarm Jamie had set on his phone chimed, causing Jamie to sigh in relief. Asking Jack for help learning a new language hadn't been a good idea. Either that, or Norwegian was a terribly difficult language to learn, a weird Germanic type language with lots of long vowels. Jamie shoved his empty cans into his backpack, folded the blanket back up and stretched his cramped, lanky body out from sitting for so long. The sun's early rays were coming up over the mountains now, streaks of purple and orange shooting across the dark morning sky to herald that the morning had come. Jamie yawned, cracking his knuckles and turned to Jack.

"You ready?" he asked Jack cheerfully, ready to attempt his new language skills out. He had at least mastered "Do you speak English?" as one of his first phrases, right after he gleefully found out that "Hello" was simply "Hallo."

Jack quietly nodded, flipping his crooked staff around for Jamie to hold onto before he took a deep breath and turned to give a smile at his young friend. "I suppose we should go now, before it gets much brighter out."

Jamie nodded, taking a tight grip on the staff and smiling at Jack. "Let's do this then."

Jack bent slightly at his knees and then they were off, Jamie's other hand quickly moving to grip the staff as the distance between him and the ground grew from inches to feet to dozens of feet. Jamie swallowed and looked up, marveling at how the darkened landscape shadows were slowly coming into view with the slow rotation of the sun. The snow was mingling with the green of the pine trees and far ahead of them he saw steam and smoke rising from houses and other buildings.

Jack stayed fairly close to the ground, not wanting to go too high and risk Jamie being seeing flying randomly in the sky. He scanned the area as they got closer, the small village that once housed just a few hundred people looked like it had grown, spreading up the countryside with bigger, modern houses. A paved road led along the cliff-edge, leading down towards the port below, with its sparkling dark water and rows of boats, ships and yachts at anchor. Jack's eyes roamed around as he carefully looked for a place to set down, choosing to duck behind a small coffee shop that smelled like they had freshly baked breakfast treats as well as fresh coffee. Jamie looked up at Jack, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Get something proper to eat, not just those canned things. I'm going to look around a little bit," he said, lifting off again and drifting off back into the street.

"Jack, Jack!" Jamie hissed, before sighing and turning up his collar and retying his scarf. He trudged out of the little alleyway between the buildings, looking first to see if anyone was looking before dipping into the little shop.

Jack floated around the little town now, noting the new modern stores that had replaced the ones he remembered. He smiled seeing that the bakery was still there, a proud sign hanging out front boasting its long heritage. He figured they likely had upgraded a few things from their wood burning stove and wooden countertops though. He eyes moved quickly, trying to take everything in with just a glance. The pier had been extended quite a bit since he had been here, at least four more wooden lengths sat in the water with ships of all varying sizes and design tied to them. He turned again and looked at all the shops; the bookstore, an art gallery, a grocer, a school, and more. He could imagine the thousand or so people that likely lived here, if he guessed right from the amount of houses he saw, could bustle around the little town and get everything they needed here. He swallowed and slowly turned towards the daunting structure behind it all, the palace.

More had been added on to that as well, he noted, another wing. He wasn't really sure why, the palace had been huge enough while he had lived there. He leaned forward and flew towards the main entrance, raising an eyebrow at the copious amounts of security cameras swiveling around on the top of the palace, and the security guards standing outside the various entrances. He stopped and looked around again, frowning at the cheery sign that stated "Historic Palace Tours" and listed the times. He felt his shoulders slump a little. If they were using the palace for historic tours, then it obviously wasn't being used by a royal family. He sighed sadly; he hated to tell Jamie that he was right. He turned and sped back towards the coffee shop. Jack slid in the top of the door as an older man held the door open for a young woman pushing a baby stroller. He spied Jamie picking up several items from the counter and waved at him, pointing at a small table over in a corner before floating over the tables and settling in one of the chairs.

"Thanks for leaving me," Jamie muttered bitterly, setting his cup and a selection of pastries on the table.

Jack smirked and pulled at one, tearing off a large chunk and popping it in his mouth. "I'm sure you did fine," he said around the warm pastry.

"Yeah, after they teased me and pretended no one spoke English. I stood there looking over my notes until the older one took pity on me," Jamie said bitterly.

Jack looked over at the counter and saw that there were two guys and one girl tending the small counter, the girl did look to be the oldest and the boys looked to be just out of high school. Jack smirked.

"Well, you got through it."

Jamie scowled and pulled apart part of his own pastry, shoving a large part in his mouth. "Find anything interesting?"

Jack sighed. "There is a historic palace tour this morning at 10."

Jamie grinned. "Awesome, I can see what the place looks like."

Jack shrugged. "Means there isn't likely a royal family anymore."

Jamie paused, chewing before taking a cautious sip of his drink. "Or they just didn't need the monarchy part anymore. The family might still be around though."

Jack paused, he hadn't considered that. He shrugged again. "Regardless, we have to wait awhile longer for the tour."

Jamie sighed. "I'm betting a lot on those energy drinks then. I can't just sit here, I need to do something. Let's go walk around a little bit after this? I need to keep moving."

Jack nodded and they finished their morning meal in silence, Jack turning his head and watching the early morning bustle from the small shop window while Jamie pulled out his phone and scrolled through some looked up phrases of Norwegian on his phone. When they were finished, Jamie gathered up all the waste and shoved it into his empty cup before tossing it into waste bin.

As he walked to the door, the pretty blonde girl behind the counter called, "Bye Jamie!" causing the other two boys to scowl at him. He smirked and waved at her, holding the door open for a few moments longer than seemed needed for a chuckling Jack to slip out as well.

"Well, I can guess which one took pity on you," Jack said, nudging Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie smiled, laughing a little as he turned his collar up against the wind that had kicked up in the little town. They passed along a few of the store fronts, Jamie frowning as they were still closed before he stopped in front of the Art Gallery Jack had glanced at from overhead. Jack hadn't really paid much attention to it, modern art couldn't compare to the classic masters as far as he was concerned.

"Jack, look at this," Jamie said. "It's The Snow Queen."

Jack felt his brow quirk as he came over to look at the stylized painting displayed in the store front of a pale woman, with white hair pulled back in a long braid, a full white ball gown and huge blue eyes. She held a long thin silver staff, topped at the staff with a beautifully drawn snowflake that was half pointed down with lines of snow swirling around her, like she was bringing up a blizzard to bring forward onto the world.

"It's beautiful," Jamie breathed, straightening up and stepping to open the shop door.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, looking up from the painting.

"I want to see what else is inside, and they are open. We have time to kill, come on. It's cold out here."

"I hadn't noticed."

"You wouldn't," Jamie muttered, pushing the door open and making a show of stamping his feet outside while Jack floated inside.

Jamie's head snapped up when he heard a woman shouting at him. He stepped inside and closed the door, looking up at the girl that sat behind the easel with a paint splattered apron covering her front. She was shouting at him in Norwegian, that much he knew from Jack's lesson. Jamie held up his hands. She turned from her work and looked at him, she hadn't taken her eyes from the canvas she was working at, a pencil balanced carefully in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a tourist, I don't speak Norwegian. Do you happen to speak English? I saw the painting out front, the one of The Snow Queen, it's very good."

She blinked and stared at him for a moment, eyeing him.

"She was asking if you like letting in all of the cold air when she had worked hard to make it nice and warm in the studio or if you were just doing it to spite her. Well, she added a few more colorful words, but I'll not repeat those," Jack said, floating over to a curio cabinet filled with tiny glass statues.

Jamie didn't look at him, he'd had years of practice of listening but not following Jack around and concentrated on the girl that sat in the room ahead of him. There was poor lighting between the showroom that he and Jack stood in, showcasing all the items up for sale and the work room that she sat in. He watched as she set her pencil down and moved a few items from her seating area, pulling the paint splattered apron off and draping it over a folding chair before she hurried through the darkened corridor separating the two areas. She was smiling when she came into view again, her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"Sorry, one of the local boys likes to annoy me by opening the shop door on cold days, I thought you were him. I'm Emma," she said, leaning forward to offer Jamie her hand. "How can I help you?"

Jamie exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, you speak English."

She chuckled. "Yes, a couple others as well but that's beside the point. Now, you were asking about my Snow Queen painting?"

"YOUR?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, my grandfather lets me run this little gallery in my free time. I love to paint. The locals love my work, though most of them already have a lot of my things already. I have things from other local artists too, it's a, what is the word you Americans use, hodge-podge?"

Jamie chuckled and laughed as she turned and stepped towards the window display, he turned as well to follow her and caught Jack staring open-mouthed at her. He gave him a quick quizzical look before stepping behind Emma and listening to her describe the painting.

Jack hadn't really been all that interested in the shop when they had entered, he'd mostly been looking around at everything to pass the time. But his heart had about stopped when Emma had come into the room. He'd sworn it was Elsa for a moment, from the graceful way that she carried herself and not to mention her features. Emma had her own silvery-blonde hair pulled back in a long tail, a couple of colored pencils shoved into it, and now that Jack looked closer her eyes were more of blue-grey than the striking ice-blue that Elsa's had been. Jack sighed, as more of Emma's features faded away from Elsa's, like the shape of her face being a little more round and her lips being a little more full. Jamie was still giving him quizzical looks whenever Emma turned away from him to look back at the painting, she was talking animately about her work. Jack shook his head and smiled, gesturing for Jamie to pay attention to her.

"Well, you see, I'm doing some research on Queen Elsa. I've caught onto a rumor that the legend of The Snow Queen started with her actually," Jamie said.

Jack's head shot towards him. "Jamie, what the hell are you doing?"

Emma's eyebrows rose, a smile coming to her lips. "Our Queen Elsa?"

Jamie smiled back. "The very one, she was quite the character I've come to find."

"Have you been to the palace yet?"

"No, I was planning on going on one of the tours today," Jamie said, gesturing towards the door. "I'm just kind of killing some time until then."

Emma bustled back to the small counter with the cash register on it and bent below it, rummaging for a moment before she stood back up with a grin on her face and a few items in her hands.

"Okay," she said, stepping back over to him. "These might help you a little bit."

The first thing she handed him was a folded up and rather thick piece of paper that she started to unfold after tucking the other item under her arm. It took the both of them to hold it fully open, and it seemed like she had had some practice in doing so as she balanced the edge of the paper on her hip and began pointing out names on the huge, carefully drawn family tree they had just unfolded.

"Alrighty, let's see here, Elsa is," Emma muttered, tracing her finger back a few lines before landing on Elsa's name. "Ah-ha, here she is."

Emma talked for a few long minutes on the history of the monarch line of Arendelle, moving her finger up, down and across from Elsa's name, but never mentioning Jack's name. Finally, Emma briskly took the end Jamie was holding from him and folded the large paper up, tucking it under her arm with the other items. She began to pull out the other item, turned and smiled at him and chuckled.

"You know what, let me grab my coat, and I'll take you on a tour myself!"

Jamie blinked at her. "You, you can do that?"

"Oh yeah," she said, waving her hand. "I do it all the time. I get bored in here sometimes, or get the artist equivalent of writer's block." She sighed dramatically, putting the back of her hand on her forehead. "The life of an artist is so hard sometimes," she giggled and hurried off back into the back room, tossing the items she had under her arm on the small counter by the cash register.

The item under the folded family tree caught Jack's eye and he floated over to it, carefully maneuvering the folded paper out of the way. Jack sucked in his breath when he saw what was underneath.

"Jamie," he whispered.

Jamie took a few cautious steps forward. "Jack, she's going to be back any minute."

"Jamie, that's my wedding portrait," Jack said, pointing at the glossy 8x11 print that rested on the counter.

Jamie glanced a look down the hall before stepping over and looking at the print, pulling it out a little further from under the folded paper. Immortalized in the page sized print was the picture of Elsa, dressed in a magnificent gown that the artist had tried desperately to capture the beauty of on canvas, with her skirts splayed out around her as she sat in a chair. Jamie saw the tiara that Jack had described, and it looked like she had on the monarchial pin he had described for Henrik's party in this print as well. Jack stood just behind her, looking nothing like he did today in the hooded sweatshirt and tied pants. He wore a high-collared military jacket that had a cross-body sash and the snowflake pin that Elsa had made him, like he had described. He also had on the dark pants and boots, and looked entirely the proper gentleman for the portrait. Jamie smiled up at him.

"You look good, Jack."

"I'm sorry," Emma said, coming down the hall. Jamie quickly moved the folded family tree back over the print of the portrait and stepped back, smiling at her.

"No problem!"

"My grandfather called, I needed to update him on a couple things real quick. He's very, precise. It's a family trait I suppose," she said, smiling as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Jamie smiled and stepped towards the door, holding it open for her, glancing up to see Jack fly out overhead and lean against the building, waiting for them. Emma hurried out, turning to lock up the door behind her.

"You are close to your grandfather then?"

"Great-grandfather actually, but yes. Very close. He's strict sometimes, but he has to be. He's, he's got a very large public image to maintain. I didn't always understand that when I was growing up," she chuckled. "Not that I'm terribly old now, but I've had a lot of life happen in not a lot of years."

Jamie looked at her silently, she couldn't be any older than he was. He opened his mouth to say something, but she turned on her heel slightly, grinning at him and said.

"Race you to the steps!" before she took off at a sprint.

"But, hey! I don't even know where I am!" he said, taking off after her.

He grinned as her laughter trickled back to him on the wind and he hurried to keep up with her, dipping in between people as they protested in this strange language he didn't yet know. When he reached the palace steps, he was winded and didn't see her anywhere. He turned, his eyes searching around for her, feeling his brow furrow in frustration.

"I lost her," he said, as much to himself as to Jack.

"Jamie!" he heard, spinning around to see her waving behind him, standing by one of the guards who was eyeing him with a cautious eye. He hurried over to her, giving the large man a nervous smile.

"It's okay, Mathias, he's with me," Emma said, pulling Jamie's arm through the open door and into the palace.

Jamie took a deep breath as he looked around inside the old castle halls, and expelled in amazement.

"I know, it's pretty awesome, right?" Emma said, looking around with him. "I'm in here all the time and it still impresses the hell out of me."

Jamie chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, this is just... wow."

He had no idea what room they stood in, the high vaulted ceiling bracings were painted with gold, or might have been covered with actual gold, he wasn't entirely sure. Paintings stretched in between the bracings, adding a new layer of opulence and decadence to everything. The floors were marble, careful patterns cut and laid carefully, and covered with a fine layer of polish and wax. Everywhere he turned, there was huge art paintings on the walls, large vases arranged carefully on decorative tables with huge arrangements of flowers neatly placed.

"It's like stepping back in time," he said under his breath.

"Well, it's called the historical palace tour for a reason."

"Except we didn't have electric lighting back then," Jack muttered from behind him.

Jamie resisted the urge to turn and stick his tongue out at him.

"So, where do we start?" Jamie asked Emma.

Emma considered, a big smile on her face. "Well, USUALLY, the tour starts at the bottom and works up to the top. Let's do ours backwards, for a change of pace."

Jamie laughed and nodded. "Sure, why not. Lead on, tour guide."

"Come on!" Emma said, grabbing his hand and starting towards the grand staircase ahead of them.

"Emma," said a crisp male voice, from behind them as she had bounded up the fourth stair. Emma stopped and turned, smile still on her face.

"Grandfather!" she said, pulling Jamie back down the stairs towards the old gentleman in a finely tailored suit.

Jamie swallowed, feeling as though he should bow to this regal man who carried himself so well. He carried a cane, though it didn't look as though he needed it. His white hair was close cropped and well maintained, and his own blue eyes were sharp, eying Jamie with an eagle's eye. The older man turned his attention back to Emma.

"Emma, while you are in a palace, one must conduct oneself with dignity. Regardless of how one is dressed," he said cooly.

Emma smiled up at him, looking as though she had heard the words quite a few times before. "Grandfather, this is Jamie. I was just about to take him upstairs and give him a tour of the palace. Would you like to join us? Where is grandma?"

"Caroline is already upstairs, I believe. She is checking over the Red room, I believe. The storm from a couple weeks ago broke the latch, she was reviewing the repairs that were done. I was about to go up and check myself. So, yes, I shall accompany you," he said, proffering his arm to her.

"Great!" she said, turning and dragging Jamie back up the stairs.

Jamie could hear the older man sigh behind them as he concentrated on not missing steps as Emma pulled at his hand up the many stairs up the fancy staircase. She pulled him around to various rooms, talking about their use, and purpose and what royal used them. Jack, was oddly absent for the tour Jamie noted but certainly couldn't go look for him. He figured that his wintery friend would show up soon enough.

"Let's go see the Red Room now," Emma said, pulling him down the hall now.

"Is it red," Jamie asked wryly.

Emma smirked and looked back at him. "No, actually, it isn't. We aren't sure how it got that name."

"Because it used to have a red door, but Henrik thought it was scary when he was little so Elsa changed it. But we still called it the Red Room," Jack said, landing beside Jamie. Jamie tried not to jump but Emma turned her head back at looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Cold chill."

She smiled at him, laughing and led on. She turned into the room, which looked like a sitting room from the early 1900s now, and waved at her grandfather, who was sitting on one of the chairs next to a late-middle aged woman, her light brown hair was fading to grey. She smiled up at Emma when she entered the room.

"Oh, hello there darling."

"So, everything okay in here?" Emma asked, looking around.

"Oh yes," the older woman replied, nodding. "Everything is fine."

The older man was nodding as well. "Very good repair. Shall we continue on your tour?"

Jamie blinked, looking around the room. "But, what about this room?"

The older man looked at him, a spark of amusement in his eyes. "It's a sitting room. It's always been a sitting room. After so long we change the furniture. Happy?"

Jack laughed. "I like him," he said, floating out of the room.

Jamie flushed, hurrying out of the room and stepping aside to let Emma lead the way again. She smiled up at him and turned down the wall, skipping a little as she led the party down the corridor, turned and turned down another corridor.

"Jamie," Jack said in a wary voice, walking along beside him. "This is the way to..." his voice trailed off as Emma stopped in front of a door, a smile on her face. "Our old chamber," Jack finished.

Emma pulled a key from her pocket and worked it into the door, turning it and opening the door, wincing as it made a creaking noise.

"Normally, this isn't part of the tour," she said. "But, grandfather said I could show you, since you are working on researching Elsa."

"Oh?" Jamie said, trying to play nonchalant.

"This, is Elsa and Jack's bedchamber. It hasn't been used since them."

Jamie felt Jack's head whip towards Emma.

"Jack?"

"Elsa's beloved husband. Their son, Henrik, ordered that these chambers be preserved just like they were in the mid-1800s. The only thing that has ever been changed about them is they have been updated for modern plumbing and electricity. Other than that, everything is still the same."

Jamie's eyes flicked to Jack as he flew inside the room, quickly shifting back to Emma when he realized he shouldn't have looked anywhere else. He frowned, she had looked too. She quickly brought her finger up to her lips and stepped inside after him.

Jack stood in the middle of the room, taking everything. Except for the weird glow of modern lighting, Emma was right, everything was still the same. The bed had been made, and all the signs of Elsa's illness were gone, it looked like it was just waiting for the both of them to come to bed that night. His gaze traveled to her dressing table, his breath catching when he saw her favorite tiara still sitting on the headpiece from Henrik's wedding, her jewelry still laid out. The only piece missing was the monarch pin. Her hairbrush, her hairpin still neatly arranged as she liked them. The closet door, the one that never stayed shut still hung open, revealing clothing still hanging inside the cedar case. He wanted to walk over and run his fingers through the clothes, breath in her scent again. His attention snapped back into the present when Emma started talking again, he turned around to see Emma addressing Jamie.

"You see, Jamie, the royal family in Arendelle has a little secret," Emma said, walking over to the dressing table and stopping at the large wooden box that Jack hadn't noticed before. Emma removed the lid and started to look through the papers that were stored inside, a lot of papers.

"Remember Jack, that I just told you about? Elsa's husband?"

Jamie nodded.

Emma smiled, pulling one of the papers out. Jack saw that it was a sealed envelope. Emma replaced the lid on the box and held the envelope in her hands.

"The reason that this room was left this way, was that if Jack ever came back, the royal family wanted Jack to have a place to stay. Because, that Jack, was Jack Frost," she said, moving her hands and holding up the letter. "There is a tradition, in my family, that we write a letter to our long lost patriarch about our major life events, in case we never get to see him. It's been a long time since he's been around. This is the first one, the most important one most likely," she turned and looked right at him, giving him that brilliant smile, Elsa's smile. "Henrik's letter to you, Grandpapa."

* * *

_Still not done, lots more fun to be had_


	18. Chapter 18

_Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all got your Corned Beef and Cabbage today (I suppose the Irish in me is showing, it's good luck for the New Year!). We're getting pretty close to the end now, which always seems to be the hardest for me. Perhaps because I don't want it to end, so I just have trouble writing it perhaps. I'm not sure! Anyways, here is today's chapter and we will likely be finished tomorrow! So enjoy! And we will be getting going on the Vignette series pretty good next week._

_3 Aria_

* * *

Jack stared at Emma, his eyes slow travelling down to the yellowed envelope in her hands. She was smiling at him as he looked between her and the letter. He swallowed, seeing Henrik's still familiar careful writing in that simple word, "Papa" on the front. Slowly, he reached out and took it from her, feeling her eyes watching him intently. He stared at it, feeling the smooth paper in his hands before looking back up at her, a storm of emotions raging inside him.

"You can see me," he said softly.

She nodded, her eyes darting over to where her great-grandfather and grandmother as they moved to stand by her. Jack's eyes darted between all of them, realization dawning after a few minutes at their soft smiles and eyes locked onto him.

"You all can see me."

"Indeed, Grandpapa," the old gentleman said, smiling. "We are your," he made a motion with his hand. "Many times great-grandchildren. There is a letter that we have all read; it's a rather treasured thing actually, written from Henrik. It explains what we should do if, and when, you were ever to return to Arendelle. I am Anton, this is Caroline and you've met Emma already."

Jack looked back down at the letter, still stunned at all of these revelations.

"Whoa, wait," Jamie said, moving his hands up to emphasize his confusion. "You guys are royalty? I thought the monarchy didn't exist anymore, since the palace is all "Historic tours" and all."

Emma grinned sheepishly at him. "There is another wing, a rather large one, which we live in now."

Jack was silent for long moments, his fingers running slowly over the carefully written word that Henrik had penned so long ago on the envelope. This was more than he'd ever imagined he'd find when Jamie suggested that he return, he had family that know of him and seemed glad to see him and this letter, from Henrik.

"Jack?" Jamie asked softly, stepping forwards towards him.

Jack laughed once, a little bitterly and looked up at his newly found family still watching him with held breath.

"I don't know what to say," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders. "I never expected to find any of this. Certainly none of you. When, when Elsa died I just felt that my world had ended and I ran, I ran away. I assumed that all of this, everyone would have forgotten me by now. To come back and find," he laughed again, tears coming to his eyes.

Emma leaped forward and threw her arms around him in a hug. Jack stiffened, not expecting the action before he smiled and wrapped her up in his arms, lifting her off in ground a few inches. She giggled before pulling back and stepping back from him, looking up at him with tears in her own eyes.

"Welcome home, grandpapa," she said as Anton and Caroline stepped forward to link their arms around her. Jack stared at them for a moment longer before grinning and wrapping his arms around them again in a hug.

"I have a family, a home," Jack whispered, squeezed the shoulders of his grandchildren.

After a few long moments, they separated, Emma still beaming up at him and Caroline wiping tears from her eyes with a lacy handkerchief she pulled from her sleeve. Anton cleared his throat as Jack looked back down at the sealed letter still held in his hand and took a breath, turning it over and breaking the seal. He carefully pulled the thick parchment out of the envelope, walking slowly to the closed door windows to lean against them and read his son's long written words.

_1887_

_Arendelle_

_Papa,_

_ I write this, not knowing if you will ever see it. It has taken me a long time to forgive you for leaving, I wondered for a long time why you did, it wasn't until recently that I fully understood why. I don't think that Tatiana and I ever had the same love for each other that you and Mama did. I'm not sure that anyone ever will, but Tatiana died a few weeks ago, and I understand what happened to you so many years ago._

_I've kept your room the same, hoping that you'll come back like you promised that you would. I'm not sure that I'll be here when you will. Perhaps you will, I'll hold onto the hope that you will. If not, I've left instructions as to how the room is to be kept. I've told my children stories of you, of mama and about growing up around the palace. They have magic too, Papa. I've done my best to teach them, but I certainly can't do as good of a job as you did teaching me._

_I've kept the letters you've written me, it's what I look forward to every year on my birthday. I share them; it's a point of proof to my family that you are real. When they were still little, I would hurry into their rooms when it had frosted the flowers the night before, excitedly hurrying them out to show them that Grandpapa had been by that morning, giving them something to show he cared. It's what I told myself at the very least._

_I've made an oath to myself, and my children, now that they are old enough to understand it, have also sworn on it as well, that this will always be your home. That you and mama's chamber will always been the same for you, and that we will always know your name, know your image. Your story, your legend will be passed with reverence from generation to generation until you return to these great halls._

_Love,_

_Henrik_

Jack let his hands fall to his sides, tears once again in his eyes as he looked out the paned glass out at the cool morning. People bustled around outside in the small town, unaware at the anguish the old Guardian was feeling just inside the palace. He was amazed, stunned, thrilled, and even a little infuriated at himself for being so cowardly, for running away from Henrik, for not coming back. He'd missed so much, and because of what? Because he'd been scared of being hurt? He smiled bitterly at himself. He'd forgotten how wonderful everything else was that went with having a family though; the good with the bad. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He couldn't run anymore. Folding the letter back up and carefully putting it back into the envelope, Jack turned back to the room to see them staring at him. He smiled at them.

"I'd like to go see Elsa now," he said softly.

"Of course," Anton replied, turning and stepping towards the door. "Allow me to show you the way? We've changed things up a bit since you were last here."

Jack nodded, leaning to pick up his staff that had fallen to the floor at some point in his confusion and slowly following Anton out into the hall. It was hard to believe that this old gentleman, this elderly king that held himself with so much regal dignity was his great grandchild. Jack looked down at his own attire.

"I feel like I am underdressed," he murmured.

Anton chuckled. "Henrik's notes mentioned that you rarely wore shoes unless grandmamma made you."

"Notes?"

"Oh yes, I'd be happy to show you them later. You also have the box, back in your room. There are more letters from Henrik in there as well as from every one of your descendants. It's rather a rite of passage for us, getting to put a letter in the box," Anton replied, holding out his arm to indicate the direction they were to go and looking behind his shoulder to see that Jamie, Emma and Caroline were following them silently.

"What kind of letters are there?" Jack asked, curious now.

Emma piped up behind him, taking a few quick steps forward. "We can't just write one whenever, or else the box would be a huge trunk full of letters by now. We can write the first letter when we are 16 years old, and again after major life events, like graduations or children's births."

"Or deaths," Caroline said, quietly.

The group turned down another hallway that led to a large door with a strange looking security panel next to it.

"Emma, would you do the honors? I'm feeling quite tired today," Anton said, as they reached the door and taking a step back.

"Sure," Emma replied, stepping forward and tapping a few buttons on the screen before holding her hand up for a moment. Jack was about to ask what she was doing when a little screen slid up and Emma held up her hand, forming a large icy snowflake in her palm. Jack stared at her hand before looking up at her, seeing her watching him with amusement.

"You-you,"

"We all can," she replied, lowering her hand as the panel blinked green and the door clicked open to reveal the outside landscape and a carefully manicured path. "Every one of us has since Henrik. Nothing like Elsa was able to do; it seems that since her we all get one kind of power: Snow, ice, frost. You get the idea. Another royal secret, if you will."

"In the mid-1900s," Anton started, nudging Emma with his cane. "My mother, Catherine, allowed for the beautification of this whole area. Unfortunately, over time and of course the great wars, these gardens and the great cemetery just beyond had fallen into a little disrepair. But, no matter, as you can see we turned that around and keep them in the best shape now. We have some of finest gardeners in the world."

Jamie looked around, at the empty flower beds covered with wire mesh and the collection of bare trees in the great courtyard they were currently walking through and frowned.

"Doesn't look like much," he muttered.

"That's because it's winter, silly," Emma said, walking back to him and sliding her arm through his. "Most flowers don't like the cold. Come back in a couple months and these are the most beautiful gardens you can imagine."

She began pointing out fountains, and naming off types of flowers that would be coming up in from the various beds of dirt in just a matter of months once the conditions were better. Anton, Jack and Caroline went on ahead of them towards the cemetery, Anton still explaining to Jack all the various upgrades and changes that had happened over the years. Jamie craned his neck to try and see when Emma giggled, causing him to look back at her.

"What?"

"You aren't here to do research on Elsa, are you?"

"Well, actually-"

"No, you're here to help Jack. You're his friend, aren't you?"

Jamie felt a blush rising up into his cheeks. "Well, yeah. We have been friends, a long time. He's kinda my roommate too. It's been… It's been a weird weekend, to say the least."

"Oh?"

"Well, I was supposed to go home, to see my mom and sister. Jack caused this huge snow storm that made me stay home, so I decided to ask him if he knew anything about The Snow Queen. It was for a school assignment, oddly enough, and he just started telling me about this… this amazing story of her. Of them! This love story and now, we're here and it's just all so amazing."

Emma smiled up at him, turning him to start to lead him towards the cemetery behind her grandparents.

"The love story of Jack and Elsa is one that we all have been told from a young age in the palace; it's a real life fairy tale for us. Me and my multitudes of cousins, oh I remember growing up, getting all dressed up for the Jewel Day Balls and running around with my tiara on, making wishes on stars for our very own Jack Frost to come and whisk us off our feet one- oooh!"

She squealed as she hit a patch of ice on the path and her feet slid out from under her. Jamie caught her arms, moving and bending quickly to catch her before she fell. She looked up at him, a blush creeping over her face and smiled sheepishly up at him before she regained her balance and stood up, glaring down at the path.

"Well, that's embarrassing," she said, waving a hand over the ice patch, causing it to disappear.

"So, you got ice powers then?" Jamie guessed, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Yes, though it seems that it's a bit of a joke with the Gods as I'm clumsy as all get out. I slip on ice all the time in winter, even though I can conjure it with hardly any thought."

Jamie laughed as they started their walk again. "But, yeah. Great love story, it was hard watching him talk about her dying," he said softly, looking up to see Anton and Caroline had stopped on the path while Jack continued forward slowly.

"From what I've read in Henrik's journal and notes, Jack took it really hard. It broke something in him," Emma said softly, stopping on the path as well and watching Jack as he bent down before a grave. "Even from here you can tell he misses her so much, still loves her so much. Makes you wish you could bring her back for him."

Jamie nodded, silently watching his friend for a long silent moment before his grip tightened on her hand, causing her to look up at him with alarm.

"Jamie, what?"

"Emma," he said, smiling down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "What do you know about Trolls?"


	19. Chapter 19

Yes, yes, I know. I'm evil with the cliffhangers, but I decided not to leave you hanging that long. I actually had a good reason for this one though! Well, the first one was that I needed to go get dinner. But the main one was, before you read this chapter or while reading this chapter, go to youtube or whatever music lookup you use and find "Feels Like Coming Home" by Jetta. If you can stand to listen to it while reading, I'll indicate the part that you really need to listen to it. Maximum feels, and I found the song while I was writing Frostbitten and it just, it was THIS chapter for me. So yes, before you ask, this has been a planned part of the story all along. Enjoy. 3 Aria.

"What do you know about Trolls?"

Emma blinked at him, slightly confused. "Trolls, like the ones in the forest?"

"Yes, you know of them?" Jamie asked, excitement rising in his voice.

Emma looked at him with some confusion before something seemed to click in her head and a wide smile spread across her lips.

"Do you think it will work? Really?"

"I don't know, you are a royal though, maybe that will make some difference?"

Emma nodded at him, still grinning and bounced on her heels as she stepped over to her grandfather, speaking quickly to him. He turned and frowned at her, seeming to disagree with her plan, speaking quickly to her in Norwegian again. She gestured wildly with her hands, her grandmother putting a hand on Anton's shoulder, speaking softly as well before he shook his head and gestured with his hand. Emma leaned in and kissed his cheek before hugging Caroline and hurrying back over to Jamie.

"Come on, let's go."

"What was that about?"

"We aren't supposed to go to the Troll clearing."

"But?"

"But I said this qualifies as an exception. And I'm not going alone."

Jamie grinned as they hurried back out of the gardens; he really hoped this wild idea of his would work.

* * *

Jack took in a deep breath as he knelt down before the weather-aged, but still all too familiar gravestone. He reached out a hand and traced his fingers over the carved letters of her name and the snowflake above it before he sighed, resting back on his legs and looking up at the sky.

"Oh Elsa, my love, how I have missed you all these years," he said, closing his eyes as the sun broke through a cloud to shine down into the graveyard. He smiled, wondering if he should take it as a sign.

"So much has happened, so very much over all these years. We still have grandchildren, if you can believe that. And Henrik made sure they would all remember me. I must have a hundred letters, at least, upstairs waiting for me to read," he shook his head in disbelief.

"And, there is Jamie. He's this little, well not so little anymore, guy I met about a decade ago. Kinda helped me remember that I could care about people, you," he laughed bitterly. "You shook my world apart when you left me love. I wasn't ready for it. I don't think I would have ever been ready though."

He sighed again. "Oh, I have so much to tell you about," he said, settling onto the wet ground, not caring about his bare feet or wet pants. "I suppose the only logical place to start is what happened after you died."

* * *

Emma laughed as they ran down the stairs leading to the palace and then down the street towards the woods.

"Wait!" Jamie said, as they passed her art shop.

"What?" she said, slightly winded.

"Let's get that picture, the wedding one of Elsa and Jack," he said, bending over at the waist slightly.

Emma looked at him curiously, pulling her keys from her pocket and flipping through a couple for a right one. "What for?" she asked, opening the door and stepping inside.

"And the painting you did, of The Snow Queen," he called after her.

She emerged a minute later with the items in her arm, handing them to Jamie as she locked the door back up and turned to hurry down the street again.

"Whatever do we need them for?" she asked him, watching as he worked them into his backpack and swung it back onto his back.

"Reference."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're going to make an ice sculpture," he frowned. "How are we getting there?"

She smiled and pointed to the very last shop at the end of the street that boasted a large "Rentals" sign. She dashed forward and opened the door, dipping inside and speaking to the shop owner.

'Jesus, she must run everywhere,' thought Jamie, bending over again to try and catch his breath.

After a few minutes had passed, when he was about go in after her, the door opened and Emma emerged, carrying two motorcycle helmets and nodding her thanks while closing the door. She turned and grinned at him, tossing him one of the helmets. He caught it, giving her a strange look.

"I got us a ride, though we will have to walk part of the way. Engines and electronics don't work when you get too close to the clearing. No one is entirely sure why, something to do with the energies," she said, turning and beckoning him to follow.

"You rented a motorcycle?"

She turned her head and grinned at him. "That wouldn't get us very far at all. No, I borrowed a snowmobile."

Jamie felt his face blanch a little. "I've never ridden one of those before."

She snorted. "Didn't think so. No worries, I've driven one loads of time. You're in very safe hands," she said, as she skidded on a patch of black ice.

Jamie swallowed as she turned and gave him a wide grin and hurried down the street to a small shed. Using a set of keys that he hadn't seen in her hands, she opened the lock on the shed and pulled open the door. Jamie stepped back, raising a brow as he heard her grunt and poked his head around and saw her pulling a snowmobile off a small ramp and onto the snow. They both winced at the sound of metal on metal and she shook her head when he stepped forward to help.

"No, I got it. I don't want you to hurt yourself. These can be dangerous if you don't know what you are doing."

He held up his hands and watched her maneuver the heavy looking vehicle into the position that she wanted before seating herself on it and sliding her helmet on.

"Hop on," she said, pointing behind her.

Jamie swallowed, pulling his own helmet on and carefully sitting down behind her, not entirely sure what to do next. She turned her head, flipping the visor of her helmet up.

"Jamie, you're going to need to get closer to me. And hold on. This thing goes fast," she said, before flipping the visor down and facing forward again.

Jamie looked up at the sky, about to swear Jack was playing a joke on him. And if he hadn't been certain Jack was back in the graveyard, he would be certain of it. He scooted forward, and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. She moved her hands down from the handlebars and tightened them around her waist before she moved them back up, flipped a few switches and the machine roared to life below them.

"Ready?" she shouted back to him.

He nodded against her shoulder, and then the machine lurched forward, causing Jamie to lean into Emma. He felt her laughing as they sped off into the woods, and she had been right. She was a good driver.

Jamie tried not to wince as they sped by large pine trees and up snowy embankments, but it was not what he had imagined when she had said they would take a snowmobile to the area. Emma's wrist twitched on the handlebar again and he braced himself for the burst of speed that would carry them forward again. They had been riding for about 15 minutes now, though Jamie swore it had been hours at times when they had been weaving through a set of trees. He jumped when the snowmobile misfired, it seemed like they were slowing down.

"Did something happen?" he shouted.

She shook her head, twisting her wrist all the way back again and getting another burst of speed from the machine before another two louds misfires and the engine died. Emma sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

She pulled off her helmet, shaking her ponytail around a little bit. "No, it's fine. We are just close to the clearing now. About 100 meters that way," she said, pointing north.

Jamie pulled off his own helmet, running a quick hand through his hair before setting it down and looking at Emma who was strapping strange looking boards to her feet. She leaned down and handed him a set with a smile on her face.

"Here, put these on. The snow is deep up here."

He took them, looking down at them with a confused look on his face. "What are they?"

"Snowshoes. Just strap them to your shoes. They let you walk on the snow."

He held one up, turning it over with that confused look still on his face. Emma giggled and took them from his hands. "Here, city boy, let me help you, give me your leg."

Jamie blushed and extended his leg, watching as she fitted the board on his foot and attached the straps over his shoe, repeating the process with his other foot. When he moved to stand up, she shook her head.

"Not yet, watch me walk first."

"Walk?"

She giggled again. "Yes, silly. If you shuffle around in these you'll get a bunch of snow on the top and totally defeat the purpose. You have to step," she made a few high steps, showing Jamie what she meant. "Like this."

Jamie was starting to think that 100 meters was sounding further and further with each new element that was being added in. He smiled at her, adjusting the straps of his backpack and stood up, taking careful high steps in the strange shoes, causing her to giggle again.

"You'll get used to them," she said, turning and leading him in the direction that she had indicated.

It was the longest "short" distance that Jamie had ever walked in his life. His legs burned from the strange way he had to walk, Emma had talked non-stop to him and he had barely heard a word of it as he was carefully concentrating on his steps. He wanted to kiss the grassy clearing when they had entered it. They both stepped forward, still having to walk strangely with the snow shoes attached to their feet.

"Hello?" Emma called, looking around at all the strange stones in the area. "Is anyone here?"

Silence followed, and Emma's lips quirked into a frown. Jamie patted her shoulder and bent down to untie the laces on his feet, propping one of his feet up on one of the strange round stones that filled the clearing. As the ties from the snowshoe dangled down onto the rock, Jamie heard giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked Emma.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to him. She had been bent over undoing her own laces.

Jamie frowned. "Oh, sorry, I thought I heard you laughing."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to untie her other foot. Jamie looked back down at his foot and did a double-take, swearing that he'd seen an eye peeping up to look at him. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. No, it was just a rock. A round rock, but just a rock. He moved his other foot onto the rock, untying the laces on it as well when he heard the laughter again. He looked over at Emma, who was also frowning.

"It wasn't me!" she said, putting her arms up in a defensive gesture.

Jamie turned back to his foot, moving the ties some more when the rock beneath him moved again, and laughed. Laughed. Jamie fell back onto his behind and stared at the rock.

"My rock laughed," he said, dumbfounded.

"Oh, now you've done it, Golla," a voice said from behind them.

Suddenly all of the rocks began to shiver and move, rolling in different directions.

"I couldn't help it!" protested the rock, apparently named Golla. "You know how ticklish I am."

Emma and Jamie stepped together as the rocks rolled past them, swirling together in the circle and around. They all started talking together, chatting together and making noise. One of them rolled towards Emma and Jamie, moving to reveal a humanoid shape.

"Princess!" she said, at least, Jamie thought it was a she. "It's been a long time since we've seen one of you around here."

Emma blinked at her. "You-you know who I am?"

"Of course, you look a lot like Elsa you do. Though, I'd love to see one of Kristoff's kids once in a while. A grandmother does like to dote on her grandbabies!" she said, pulling at Emma's pants. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Emma looked at Jamie before looked back down at the female rock. "Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Bulda," she said, turning Emma around. "Where are your skirts?"

"We don't wear skirts anymore, except for special occasions. Are you a Troll?"

"I see. My how times have changed," she said, waddling over to look at Jamie. "Yes, I'm a Troll. A Stone Troll. You came to the Troll Clearing and you're surprised to see Trolls? Who are you?"

"Um, Hi. I'm a friend of hers? And of Jack's. We came-"

"Oh! You guys are," she winked. "Friends. I see."

Emma stepped forward. "Wait, no. We wanted your help."

Jamie blushed. "Err, yes. Help. We want to speak with Pabbie."

"Pabbie is sleeping," Bulda said, nonchalantly. "So, when did you guys meet?"

"This morning," Emma and Jamie replied at the same time, turning to look at each other.

"But, really, we just want to see-" Jamie tried again.

"Uh, huh," continued Bulda, nodding and smiling at him, grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the circle. "Guys, we got another couple of fixer uppers!"

"What?" Emma said, turning to look at Jamie with wide eyes.

"No, NO! We want to bring back Elsa!" Jamie said, pulling his hand out of Bulda's grasp. He winced a little, rubbing his hand. He looked up as the clearing fell silent, the trolls turning to look at him.

"For Jack," he added quietly. "We want to try and bring Elsa back for Jack."

There was a rumbling sound and a few murmurs as a path of trolls parted and a larger stone appeared. A very old troll stood before them then, as Bulda stepped aside, a worried look on her face.

"Pabbie," Jamie whispered, bowing his head to the ancient troll.

"Princess," Pabbie said, looking at Emma before turning his gaze to Jamie. "You are not from around here, why have you come here?"

Jamie smiled at him. "We were hoping you could help us bring Elsa back, for Jack."

Pabbie looked at him, a curious glint in his eyes. "And what exactly is it that you have planned? I might not be able to help, you know. I can only do so much."

Jamie took a deep breath, and nodded at Emma. "Do your thing, do you want the pictures?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet, I know her image pretty well already."

Emma stepped back a few paces, pulling off her gloves that she had put on for the ride through the forest and rubbed her hands together. "It's going to take me a little bit here," she cautioned him.

Jamie shrugged, setting his backpack down beside her before turning and looking around the clearing a smile on his face. Pabbie hadn't said no, so that was certainly a good sign. He could work with that, he was a master negotiator. He stepped slowly around the large clearing, examining the various carvings in the stone walls and looking into the small little caves. He looked back over his shoulder from time to time; Emma had conjured up a large pillar of ice and was now shaping it down slowly into the image of a woman. He could see the look of concentration that was set on her face as she worked, similar to the one he had seen this morning when he'd gone into her shop.

He continued his walk around the clearing, he hadn't wanted to stay there and disturb here by worrying his hands next to her. Walking helped him distress, clear his mind and think about his problems. He liked walking, running not so much. He frowned when he saw a pile of snow up ahead of him, taking a few large steps he reached it and looked around. There wasn't any other snow inside the clearing, large trees covered the top of it so just dirt and bits of moss and grass stuck out. As he got closer, he realized the snow was shaped into the form of a little snowman.

"Olaf," he whispered.

"Huh? What? Who said my name?" the snowman said, popping up from his resting spot. Well, rather his head popped up.

Jamie stared at him. His carrot nose was gone, but Jamie didn't think that Elsa had made many more enchanted snowmen during her days.

"Olaf, you're still alive?" Jamie said, a note of incredulity in his voice. "How is that even possible?"

Olaf shifted himself, more of his body parts coming into view. One of his arms was missing and it looked like he was missing a good amount of his snowy body mass. The flurry that Jack had described to him that swirled above his head looked like it was about to blow out at any moment, puffing out only a few tiny snowflakes.

"You don't look so good buddy," Jamie said, bending down. "I'm a friend of Jack's."

"Oh! Hello!" Olaf said, smiling up at him. "I haven't gotten to talk to someone in a very long time. I came up here when Elsa's magic started to fade, I almost melted! I thought I was a goner, but I've stuck around for… for, I don't know how long."

Jamie smiled at him before turning his head up when he heard Emma calling his name. "Sorry buddy, I need to go back over there. I'll talk to you more in a minute."

Jamie jogged back over to the other side of the clearing, smiling when he saw that Emma was defining Elsa's facial features.

"Get those pictures out for me; I want to make sure I get everything right."

Jamie bent down to comply, quickly unzipping the bag and pulling the pictures out and holding them up for her to look at.

"Should she have the staff?"

"I think the staff is cool. And Jack has a staff."

Emma shrugged, waving her arm up and down in a fluid motion to create the length, barely having to go back for any further definition on it.

"Not bad on that," he commented.

"You don't know how long I spent on the painting one," she muttered. "I think I can do it in my sleep now."

She turned and looked at the wedding portrait, biting her lip in concentration as she focused on making sure she got all the details that she needed to correct. Finally, she exhaled and stepped back.

"There, what do you think."

"It's Elsa," said a voice from behind her.

Emma jumped, looking down and letting out a little scream. "Oh my god what is that?"

"That's Olaf," Jamie said.

Olaf grinned up at her. Emma turned and stared at Jamie.

"Olaf, as in, THE Olaf?"

Jamie nodded. "Looks to be. Seems that Elsa had some pretty powerful magic."

Emma smiled, opening her mouth to speak when Pabbie spoke up.

"Okay, so what is it that you want?" he said, looking between Emma and Jamie.

Jamie looked at Emma and nodded, pulling his notepad out of his coat pocket and flipping a few pages to where he had sketched out the runes from Jack's amulet. He really hoped that he had translated them correctly. Emma took a deep breath and bowed to the troll.

"I want to make a wish, Pabbie."

Pabbie's eyebrows rose as he looked at her for a long moment, not saying anything for a long time before he sighed and looked at Jamie.

"Someone finally looked at that amulet that I gave Jack, I'm assuming it was you?"

Jamie nodded, holding his breath. Pabbie sighed.

"I grant you 1 wish, and only 1 wish, Emma of Arendelle."

Emma and Jamie looked at each other and grinned. Emma took another breath before she started again.

"Okay, I wish that you return my seven-times great grandmother, the former Queen of Arendelle known as Elsa to us as a spirit that shall be known as The Snow Queen."

Pabbie stared at her for another long moment, considering his words. "You have a very good wish, my dear. But, for me to be able to work a magic like that, I need something of Elsa's. Something powerful, like her magic or something that she wore for a long period of time that would be a good tie.

"But, what about me?" Emma said. "I'm her descendent. And this," she gestured to the ice statue behind her. "Is made from her magic, from our magic."

Pabbie shook his head. "It has to be something from her directly."

"Like me!" Olaf said.

Jamie and Emma looked down at him. "Olaf-"

Olaf waddled over to Pabbie and smiled up at him. "Elsa created me with her magic, so you could use me, right?"

Pabbie looked at him, slowly nodded. "Yes, but it would cause you to melt, Olaf."

Olaf paused, turning to look up at the ice statue of the serene Ice Queen and smiled. "I said once before that some people are worth melting for. I think today is a very good day to do so."

He looked up at Emma. "Tell her that I missed her?"

Emma smiled down and him and nodded. Olaf turned back around and faced Pabbie, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ready."

Emma bent down and kissed the top of his head before backing away from him as Pabbie started to wave his staff and speak in a strange language. Jamie and Emma both watched with held breath as Olaf's small form shifted from the animated snowman into a regular snowman before swirling up into a large cloud of snow and kicked up dirt that swirled towards the beautiful ice sculpture that Emma had created. Thunder rolled from overhead, causing Jamie and Emma to take a few more steps back, raising their arms up to shield their eyes as the wind picked up more in the clearing. Then suddenly, everything stopped. The wind, the snow, the thunder, everything was calm and silent. Jamie and Emma cautiously lowered their arms to look up, and Emma gasped. Jamie grinned. Standing just ahead of them, looking as though she had just stepped from her wedding portrait holding Emma's Snow Queen staff, was Elsa, looking mildly confused.

"Elsa," Jamie whispered.

Elsa's head snapped towards them, holding her staff like an unfamiliar weapon. "What, who are you?"

Emma smiled at her, holding her hands up. "Elsa, do you remember living in Arendelle? Being married to Jack Frost?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Of course I do, I'm the Queen of Arendelle."

Emma looked back at Jamie. "Do you remember being sick?"

Elsa swallowed and nodded.

"You died, Elsa, a very long time ago. Pabbie," she gestured to the troll standing back behind Elsa. "Just brought you back. You, you're a spirit now, like Jack is. You're the Snow Queen."

Emma wasn't sure what to make of the scowl that passed over Elsa's features before Elsa looked around again. "Jack, is he here? Is he okay?"

Emma looked back at Jamie. "Jack, Jack didn't take losing you very well. He-He's in Arendelle right now, but he's visiting your grave. It's the first time he's been back in almost 200 years."

Elsa stared at him. "It-It's been almost 200 years since I've died?" Elsa's hand came to her chest.

Emma rushed forward, taking Elsa's hand and smiling up at her. "I suppose you have a lot of questions, we should try to answer them for you."

Elsa nodded blankly, the weight of the situation coming down on her as Emma urged her to a place where she could sit down. Jamie turned his head and looked out of the clearing entrance, swallowing as he could barely see the tops of the palace from here. This part of the plan had succeeded so far, now he just had to convince Jack that it was really Elsa. And that might be the hardest part yet.

_Look for Jack and Elsa' reunion tomorrow! 3 Aria_


	20. Chapter 20

_And now, for the big reveal. As I have set the stage for such a grand reveal, I shall not delay you any further. Enjoy! 3 Aria_

"…I'm telling you, Elsa, you would hardly believe the way things look today in cities. It's amazing. So many people, and buildings that stretch for hundreds of feet into the air, "Jack was saying, still sitting before the gravestone. "Oh I wish you were here to see it all, you would just love it."

Jack smiled up at the sky softly, turning his head to look back towards the group behind him and felt his smile fade. Caroline and Anton still stood there, turned slightly towards each other and were talking, but Jamie and Emma were gone. Jack frowned at this, he was certain that Jamie wouldn't have just wondered off without him. He grabbed his staff and hurried over to Anton and Caroline.

"Where are Jamie and Emma?" he asked.

Caroline looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Oh, they went to the clearing. They should be back soon, they left shortly after you, you went to the gravestone."

Jack felt a cold shiver run up his spine. "Clearing?"

"In the forest," Anton supplied. "It's rumored to be the Troll clearing, but I think it's just a silly child's story."

Jack felt his face freeze. What had Jamie done? And Emma?

"Oh stars," Jack breathed, looking up towards the forest. "Did they say why?"

Anton and Caroline looked at each other. "No, they seemed excited about something though."

Jack swallowed hard, a sense of dread welling up inside him. "I need to go after them. Stay here, please. I-I'll bring them back."

He shot up into the air, turning a few times before he began moving towards the forest. What on earth had they done? Or what had they tried to do? He reached into his sweatshirt pocket, running his hand over the rune that rested in there. It was dangerous to deal with the Trolls, as he knew all too well.

As he neared the edge of the forest, he heard the notes of a long familiar song that he hadn't heard in a very long time. Jack paused, the sense of dread that he had been feeling before intensified. Was this a trick, or a trap that Pitch was playing on him? Jack felt his blood run cold. If it was, could Jack handle him on his own? He couldn't wait for the other Guardians to show up, so he didn't have much choice. He took a deep breath and sped on through the forest, hoping that Jamie and Emma would be okay when he arrived.

So many thoughts raced through his head, so many worries and old memories. Then, it was there before him, the old familiar canopy of trees. He stopped taking a deep breath stared for a moment. He closed his eyes, still hearing that song being sung just below him, like his own personal siren song. Squaring his shoulders, Jack dipped down and landed just at the entrance to the clearing. The song stopped. Jack walked inside cautiously, his staff held out in front of him and he froze when his gaze landed on Jamie and Emma smiling at him. He rushed over to them.

"What on earth did you two do? You shouldn't have come here! It's dangerous," he hissed, sending a cautious look around the clearing, seeing the familiar round stones of the Trolls. He ignored them, turning back to Jamie and Emma.

They turned and looked at each other, still smiling and just looked back at him.

Jack's fear turned to panic.

"Jack," a soft voice said from his side. He'd know that voice anywhere, but that wasn't possible.

He turned, and stared. There she was, standing there smiling at him, tears in her eyes. She wore that amazing dress that he hadn't seen since their wedding day. He stopped breathing. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real, surely it just couldn't be real. He swallowed and stepped back, moving Jamie and Emma back with him.

"What did you guys do," he repeated softly, staring at her.

"I made a wish!" Emma said proudly.

Jack turned to look at her, a look of dismay on his features. "What?"

Emma's face fell a little and she looked to Jamie. "I-we, We spoke to the troll, Pabbie. He gave me a wish, and I wished for Elsa to come back, as a spirit like you."

He stared at her, his eyes darting to Jamie who nodded in confirmation. Jack swallowed and looked back at Emma.

"Why? Why waste something so precious as a wish?" he said, barely above a whisper.

Emma's face softened. "We've all gotten along just fine without wishes before now, myself included. I won't need one in the future. Besides," she nudged Jamie. "Jamie will need some help making sure The Snow Queen is believed in."

Jack swallowed, that well of emotion he had been feeling all day threatening to boil up inside him again. "This is real," he asked, turning back around to face Elsa's form. She still stood off to the side of where he had entered, her hands worrying together in front of her and her eyes filling with tears as she watched him war with himself.

"Yes," Jamie said, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders. "It's really her."

Jack stared at her, still hardly believing that it could be true.

"Elsa," he whispered, feeling his staff fall from his fingers. She sobbed.

He flew at her, wrapping her up tightly in his arms and kissing her with the passion of all the lost decades. He pulled back, putting his forehead against hers and smiling down at her and holding her head between his hands.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "It's really you, after all these years, you're really back."

He ran shaking hands down her face and over her shoulders, feeling her, trying to make sure she was real.

"As the spirit of The Snow Queen," she said, smiling wryly up at him, tears staining her face.

He smiled. "So we are both fairy tale stories now, too bad there isn't a book featuring the both of us," he remarked, kissing her again. "Oh, stars, Elsa, I have so much, so very much to tell you about. So much has happened since, since you've been away."

Elsa smiled up at him. "I'm back now, Jack. And I'm not going anywhere this time."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face dipping down into the curve of her neck. "No, you aren't. I swear that, you aren't. I'll make sure of that."

She chuckled. "And how do you plan to make sure of that, Jack Frost?"

"I'm a Guardian now," he said, murmuring it into her neck.

Her brows rose at this. "A Guardian? Like North? And Tooth?"

He nodded, pulling back and smiling. "But I'll tell you about that later. And all about all our of many, many great grandchildren. And I'll teach you how to use computers, and microwaves. We'll go back to all of those cities we once went to, and I'll show you how much they've changed!"

Elsa stared at him. "What? Great Grandchildren."

Jack chuckled, pulled one of his hands from her waist and pointed back at Emma, who waved and smiled at her.

Elsa blinked. "Oh, oh my. But, but I don't look old enough now. What's a computer?"

Jack laughed. "In time, my love, in time But first," he said, reaching into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out that small box containing their rings and opened it. He heard her gasp beside him. "I think it's time that we put these to use again."

He looked up at her, smiling as he saw her eyes filling with tears again as she gazed down at her wedding ring, still sparkling and shining like the day he had made it. He pulled it from the box, and slowly slid it back onto her finger, kissing her forehead as he did so.

"Marry me again, Elsa, my lovely Snow Queen?"

She laughed and nodded, looking up at him with a wide smile on her lips. "Oh Jack, however did I get so lucky to get you?"

He bent to kiss her, murmuring against her lips. "I wonder the same thing about you, my Ice Angel, I wonder the same thing."

* * *

_Alrighty, and I have a few things planned for an epilogue, so stay tuned for that. 3 Aria_


	21. Epilogue

**Arendelle, January 2030 (7 years later)**

Jamie bustled down the hall with a heavy box held in his hands, with various stamps and stickers in Norwegian placed on it. He shifted his hold again, getting his fingers further under the bottom of the box as he turned down a corridor and then immediately into a large informal family room, with large leather sofas and armchairs. They were in the new wing of the palace in Arendelle, which still held a level of class and opulence that had just been updated for the modern day.

His mother, Caroline and another middle-aged woman sat holding cups of tea, conversing on one couch while Sophie chatted with three other girls looking to be about her age sat around a computer tablet, conversing animatedly about fashion. Anton sat in one of the armchairs, Jamie smiled at him, and he was impressed at how well the elderly King looked after just celebrating his 85th birthday a few weeks prior. Surrounding him, and chatting happily were a group of younger and older men and women, more relations.

Jamie slid the box onto a mostly empty table, moving a platter of fruit out of the way and taking a deep breath. It had been two years since he and Emma had gotten married, and he'd been swept from a small little family of just himself, his mother and Sophie into this large sweeping, loving family. Jamie had wondered that first day that he had come to Arendelle, if the royal family was small since it was just Anton, Caroline and Emma that had shown them around. He grinned and laughed a little, working a box cutter from his pocket and opening the box he had brought into the room.

The royal family that stayed in Arendelle was fairly small, just Anton, his daughter Caroline and Emma. And now of course Jamie. But outside of Arendelle, given just a little notice or even just a phone call, there was an amazing amount of people. Emma's parents lived about an hour away in a larger city, helping to run a large, popular art gallery there. Apparently art was a well loved pastime in this particular family. And Emma's cousins, she had more cousins than Jamie could count. He swore, at his first Jewel Day Ball, that half of the attending crowd shared a direct relation to Jack and Elsa themselves.

Jamie paused, smiling at that memory too. Jack and Elsa had been introduced by Emma, after she had sat on a small stage, all decked out in her own gems and jewels, and quickly recounted the stories of Jack Frost and The Snow Queen to the crowd before swinging her arms up to introduce them at the top of the stairs. The small children in attendance had loved it, clapping and gasping with glee. All of the descendants had smiled, clapped, cheered or made some kind of acknowledgement. Only a few parents of the invited village children couldn't see Jack and Elsa, furrowing their brows in confusion and muttering to one another, looking in their drinks and giving the royals strange looks. Jamie remembered the look on Jack's face when he realized that so many people in the room could see the both of them.

Looking back down at the box, he slid the blade back into the box cutter and set it aside, looking back up at the full room again.

"Mom," he said, watching as his mother turned towards him at the sound of his voice. She smiled, setting her cup on the side table before standing up and working over to him.

"Where is Emma?" he asked, setting his hand over the top of the still closed box. "I don't want to open these without her."

His mother glanced down at the box, still smiling before looking back up at him. "She ran upstairs just before you got here; she said she wouldn't be very long."

Jamie smiled, knowing what Emma had run upstairs to get. Emma had been dying to tell everyone for a week now; Jamie had begged her to keep it quiet until tonight. Hopefully she would be able to wait until Jack and Elsa arrived, the most honored of guests for the evening. He heard running from out in the hall and turned to see Emma dash into the room, a huge smile on her face and look around the room.

"Oh good, I was hoping I wouldn't be late," she said, walking over to him and rising up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "You ready?"

"Are you?"

She grinned up at him and turned to the crowd. "Everyone! We have th-"

She was cut off by the tall French doors to the garden opening and the last two guests arriving, to several cheers and laughter. Jack and Elsa, each holding their long staves and smiling at their gathered family glided into the room. Emma quirked a smile up at Jamie, whose shoulders shook with laughter before he shrugged and opened the box. Inside, packed carefully with sheets of packing paper along the sides, where copies of the children's book that Jamie had finally been able to publish, with Emma's careful and loving illustrations bringing each story to life. Jamie smiled broadly at the books, seeing both of their names scrawled at the bottom; he looked down towards her, seeing her wide smile as well. He reached in and pulled a few copies of the book out, their hard covers tight against the crisp paper dust cover that read, "Jack Frost and The Snow Queen, and other Children's Tales. By Jamie Bennett, Illustrations by Emma Bennett."

"How does it look?" asked a female voice before him. Jamie jumped a little, looking up to see Elsa standing before him, a smile on her lips. He grinned at her and passed her a copy of the book. She laughed, reading the title and ran a hand over the cover.

"Oh, Emma, this is just lovely."

The loud chatter in the room settled down as the family turned to see what Elsa was exclaiming over. David, Caroline's youngest son, took a stack of books from Jamie and began passing them out to the various family members, everyone murmuring their approval, laughing at parts of the book, showing other family members sections they were reading and smiling up at Jamie and Emma.

Jack came over to Elsa, grinning as he read the cover. "Hey, we made it into the same book. Look at that," he looked up at Jamie and winked.

Emma practically bounced beside Jamie, he chuckled and stepped back. "Go on, tell them," he said.

Elsa and Jack looked down at her, Jack raising a brow as Emma bounced forward, a huge smile on her face and held out a black and white photograph for them. Elsa took it, a strange look on her face. She turned it a few different ways before looking up at Emma.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what it-"

"I'm pregnant!" Emma shouted out. "It's a boy!" She covered her hands with her mouth, still barely able to keep herself from bouncing up and down on the floor.

Jamie smiled from behind them, Elsa smiled widely at Emma, stepping forward to give her a big huge.

"We're naming him Henry," Jamie said, looking at Jack.

Jack's smile froze, his eyes looking up to catch Jamie's.

"Henry?" Elsa said, grinning wider. "Oh that's a lovely name. You know our son was named Henrik, we called him Henry sometimes."

Emma was moved out into the larger common area where the sonogram photo was being passed around, and congratulations were being given. Jack stayed standing, still looking at Jamie.

"Henry?" Jack said softly.

Jamie nodded, watching as Jack's face slowly broke into a smile again and he stepped forward to hug Jamie.

"Kiddo, you're going to have the time of your life. And I'm going to be there to see it all."

FIN

* * *

**NOW, If you still haven't quite had your fill of Frostbitten, don't be sad. Hop over to my author profile page and go check out Frostbitten: Vignettes! The secondary series to this one, promises to be a lot of fun, and I'll be taking input from the readers/reviewers on things that you might like to see me write about!**

**Also! I've embarked on going through this wonderful story and expanding on it, adding in everything that Jack skipped over in his tale to Jamie. Telling the story from multiple view points and with lots of detail, I'm sure you will all enjoy it. Please be sure to check out Frostbitten: The Full Story!**

**I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed this little adventure that I've taken you on, I know that I have greatly enjoyed writing it. Happy readings to you all.**

**Follow me on Tumblr at Arialenelove, or feel free to message me on AIM or Skype at TheArialene!**

**Lots of love, Arialene.**


End file.
